Misery Business
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Incrível como tudo conseguia desmoronar ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei. Essa vida de lendas é muito injusta. Mas sabe... eu já fiz o certo uma vez, posso fazer de novo. Só tenho que ponderar. Eu tenho que pensar. Sell me Candy 2.
1. Prólogo

**Sell me Candy 2 – Misery Business**

**Prólogo**

-MAMÃE! CADÊ MEU ALL STAR? – uma vozinha infantil gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto eu terminava de colocar o pó de café na cafeteira pra passar. Ela provavelmente vinha descendo as escadas com suas meinhas nos pés até a cozinha. – MÃÃÃE!

-Shiii! – repreendi, me virando pra ela. – Helena! Vai acordar seu pai!

Os olhos dela ficaram instantaneamente brilhantes.

-O papai chegou?

-Chegou, mas deixe ele...

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – fui interrompida. Ela já estava correndo de volta ao andar de cima. Suspirei.

-HELENA! Como consegue? – me perguntei. Uma retórica, claro.

Subi atrás dela. Quando cheguei na porta do meu quarto, Jacob a estava enchendo de cócegas, fazendo-a chorar de rir. Não pude deixar de sorrir também. Ele é o melhor pai do mundo.

-Ai pai, você vai me matar de rir! – ela exclamou limpando as lagrimas e Jake parou com as cócegas, abraçando-a e deitando na cama com ela.

-Fica aqui com o papai então.

-Não preciso ir pra escola? – perguntou uma oitava acima e percebi que era hora de interferir.

-Precisa sim, mocinha.

-Mas o papai falou...

-Helie, ir pra escola é importante. – Jacob ponderou, sentando-se. Helie fez um bico lindo e cruzou os braços. Ela nunca foi realmente boa com birra.

-Que injusto! Ninguém realmente precisa do maternal!

-É por isso que você pulou para o pré. Vem tomar café, Helie.

Ela olhou inconformada de Jacob pra mim e de volta para Jake e ele sorriu.

-Que tal assim? – ele disse. – Vai lá ajudar a mamãe a preparar panquecas de presente pro papai. Eu já vou descer.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Adorava ajudar.

-Panquecas com geléia de...

-Pensa, porque essa você sabe.

-Amoras!

-Isso! Vai com a mamãe.

Imediatamente, ela pulou da cama e saiu pela porta correndo.

-SEM CORRER!

-Vem, mãe! – sorri e olhei para Jacob sentado na cama com um ar cansado. Ele sorriu pra mim também.

-Descanse.

Jacob fez uma careta e piscou pra mim antes que eu saísse. Eu não _podia_ estar melhor.

* * *

**N/A**: Continuação de _Sell me Candy_ pra vocês :D  
Com o decorrer dos capítulos tudo será explicadinho.

Se você pegou essa fic no aleatório, vá lá no meu Profile e leia (e comente :D) a **SELL ME CANDY** antes de partir pra cá, oks? :)

Aos leitores de longa data (?) espero que apreciem. Estou escrevendo essa continuação no maior carinho. Obrigada por me surpreenderem. Continuem fazendo isso (h)

Sem mais, bjomeliga  
**BL**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Anos**

_"Cuz every time that you need me I'd be there."_ _Rihanna_

-Helie, espere que a mamãe entrega o prato com as panquecas. Que tal ir arrumando a mesa?

-Oks! – ela aceitou de pronto, indo pegar alguma coisa no armário.

Já faz quase sete anos que saímos de La Push e morávamos em Los Angeles. Eu tinha um emprego na _LA_¹ – a principal revista da cidade, tipo a _Poise_ de NY – muito bem conquistado enquanto eu ainda fazia meu curso de Midialogia na UCLA². O Jake era subgerente da GM³. O mais novo na história do cargo na empresa. Ele era tão competente que subiu de cargo imediatamente após o término do seu estagio de um ano. Na época, tinha acabado de se formar – adiantado – em Engenharia Mecânica, também pela UCLA.

A gente casou. Um ano depois de nos mudarmos. Meio rápido, eu sei. Mas o que eu sinto pelo Jake só aumenta a cada dia, tenho certeza que nós não erramos. A Helena é a principal prova disso.

A propósito, fui conferir se ela não estava fazendo bagunça e me distraí com a entrada do meu marido na cozinha, com cara de sono, coçando a cabeça, usando só uma calça de algodão absurdamente baixa que deixava à mostra os oblíquos definidos4, indicando um caminho que eu conhecia bem. Ele bocejou e eu ri, balançando a cabeça e voltando a me concentrar nas panquecas. Me surpreendi com uma mão quente em minha cintura e olhei para Jacob, ganhando um selinho.

-Você devia _descansar_. – repreendi e ele fez uma careta.

-Deixe-me tomar café com ela. – suspirei e dei-lhe outro beijo, que ele largou antes do esperado. – Concentre-se nas panquecas.

Jake me largou e eu dei com a língua pra ele. Entreguei as panquecas que já estavam prontas pra uma Helie quicante aos meus pés enquanto Jacob pegava algumas frutas na geladeira. Tenho a impressão que a Helie só é pequena assim porque nós somos muito altos – ela parecia bem maior nos braços da minha mãe – mas sei lá. Acho que vai demorar um pouco pra gente entender como ela realmente é, quando ela der uma espichada. Ela só não pode perder as bochechas. A marca registrada dela, com certeza, são as bochechas com covinhas. E sabe do que mais? Ela é linda. Se tem uma coisa que Jacob e eu fazemos bem, é filho. Genes super bem selecionados.

Terminei as panquecas, entregando-as para Helie, que as separava igualmente em três pratos, alternando com camadas de geléia de amoras – a preferida de Jake -, enquanto Jacob fazia suco de laranja com beterraba – o preferido da Helie. Peguei o café, que já havia terminado de passar, e sentamos à mesa. É uma coisa pela qual prezamos, refeições em família.

Jacob colocou um copão de suco pra Helena, que bebeu quase metade de uma vez só, e se virou pra falar comigo.

-Pai! Mais suco! – Helie exigiu, fazendo-o olhar pra ela novamente.

-Como?

-Por favor? – ela abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes e começou a futucar suas panquecas enquanto Jake colocava mais suco pra ela.

-Helie, olha a bagunça. – Jacob ralhou, pegando a faca e o garfo das mãos dela e picando as panquecas por ela.

-Como as coisas estão por lá? – perguntei, tentando atrair a atenção pra mim só um pouco. – O Billy...? – Jake balançou a cabeça.

-Até que bem. Você nem vai reconhecer a casa da sua mãe. A Rachel se superou dessa vez.

Sorri, tomando um pouco de suco. Ele terminou de cortar as panquecas da Helie e começou a comer.

-Sabe quem tava do meu lado no avião? – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Mike Newton. Estão morando em Malibu, ele e a Jessica. Disse que ela acabou de ganhar neném.

-Mas achei que eles fossem ficar pra sempre em San Diego e...

-Parece que ela conseguiu um emprego por aqui.

-Agora que a gente ta indo embora.

-Agora que a gente ta indo embroa. – eu ri. Fiz algumas matérias com a Jess, ela não é tão insuportável. Ela fazia jornalismo.

-Mãe, eu ainda não achei meu All Star. – Helie falou de boca cheia.

-Helie, o que a gente ensinou sobre educação à mesa?

-Desculpe, papai. – ela se encolheu, ainda falando de boca cheia.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo dela e olhou pra mim.

-Eu não sei. Onde você deixou da ultima vez? – perguntei. Na verdade eu sabia. Mas gostávamos de estimulá-la, sabe?

-Hum... – ela pensou. – Foi antes do papai viajar...

-Já até sei onde está. – Jake emendou, enfiando um pedaço de panqueca na boca e olhando pra ela.

-NO ARMÁRIO DO HALL! – ela gritou, quase derrubando o prato.

-Calma, Helie! – advertimos juntos e ela se encolheu de novo. Às vezes ela se excedia um pouco.

-Termine de comer, vou te levar pra escola. – falei rindo da reação dela quanto a nossa reação. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou a comer.

A escolhinha da Helie é na saída de Redondo Beach. Nós moramos a duas quadras da praia, então a levávamos de carro. Era bem simples, eu mais trabalho em casa do que no prédio da revista, a gente sempre ta com ela. Passei no Wal Mart na volta e comprei algumas coisas pra fazer no jantar. Quando cheguei em casa, guardei as compras, peguei uma xícara de café e subi.

Juro que estava indo direto pro escritório, mas a porta do meu quarto estava aberta e Jake estava na cama, mexendo no _note_.

-Por que você não está descansando, Sr. Black? – falei entrando no quarto e sentando na cama.

-To resolvendo pepinos. – respondeu, fazendo uma careta e colocou o _note_ no criado-mudo.

-Vai me contar agora? – ele balançou a cabeça. – Como o Billy está?

-Lutando, como sempre.

Era complicado. Nós estávamos voltando pra La Push porque Billy estava doente e os filhos queriam ficar por perto. É lógico que eu concordei com o Jake quando ele deu a ideia. Família é super valido. Até a Becca tava cogitando voltar!

-Ele saiu da cama, viu? O Dr. Caninos tem cuidado bem dele.

-Carlisle é um bom médico. – ponderei, deixando minha xícara ao lado do _note_ e sentando mais perto dele.

-Faz tanto tempo que a Helie não vai pra lá! O que mais dói é ter que tirá-la daqui.

Tirei as rasteirinhas dos pés e a jaqueta e sentei de frente pra ele, em suas coxas, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Ela é esperta, vai entender.

Ele passou um braço me abraçando e a outra mão ficou mexendo no meu cabelo.

-Você vai pra revista hoje?

-Não.

-Vou precisar do carro.

-Pode usar.

-Deixa que eu busco a Helie.

Murmurei um "uhum", balançando a cabeça. Ele tinha ido pra Washington com o carro dele e deixado por lá, com a Rach. Era bem mais cruel viajar mil horas de carro do que ir efetivamente.

-Você cortou o cabelo.

-Cortei. Gostou?

-Eu gosto dele assim.

Sorri, passando os dedos nos músculos dele.

-Como está a casa?

-Oh, isso é surpresa! Mas a Rach refez a planta e tudo mais. É sério que você não vai reconhecer.

-Ai meu Deus... – Jacob riu, me apertando mais contra ele.

-Você vai gostar. A Helie vai gostar. É menor que essa casa, mas é aconchegante. – Suspirei. Me perguntava se estava pronta pra voltar. – Está com medo? De voltar e tudo mais?

-De verdade? Sim. Mas eu estou com você pra sempre, J. Foi isso que prometemos, não? Estar um pro outro sempre que precisar. Estou disposta a manter a promessa.

-Lee, se você não quiser...

-Eu quero. – desencostei de seu peito para olha-lo nos olhos. – Estou com você nessa.

Ele pegou minha mão e sorriu, me puxando pra si, encostando seus lábios nos meus e enroscando os dedos nos meus cabelos.

-Senti sua falta. – sussurrei e ele sorriu com os lábios nos meus.

-Você ta tão arrumadinha... Que dó amassar essas roupas...

-Quem liga pras roupas? – disparei, me afastando e tirando minha blusinha.

Jacob riu, afastando uma alça do meu soutien. Ele desencostou da cama, passando os lábios no meu colo e pescoço e me fazendo soltar um suspiro involuntário. Nem percebi quando ele tirou meu soutien, só vi o movimento rápido que ele fez pra me colocar embaixo dele, me fazendo rir.

Rapidamente, ele tirou a minha jeans e calcinha, enquanto eu tirava-lhe a calça com os pés. Jacob e sua mania de pouca roupa. Ele ainda ia matar um só por estar de bermuda, fica a dica. Tive que rir com essa.

Ele distribuiu beijos da minha barriga ao pescoço, apertando minhas coxas e pressionando seu corpo no meu. Arranhei-lhe as costas, fazendo-o arrepiar-se inteiro e puxei-lhe os cabelos. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu pra mim.

-Amo você. – disse, aproximando o rosto.

-Amo você. – sussurrei, beijando-o cheia de desejo. – Amo você.

* * *

**N/A**: Olás pessoas! Obrigada pela paciencia ._.  
Mas essa era uma semana do capeta, D:  
Na verdade, a fase de vacas magras (?) ainda não acabou, mas enfim.

Agora vocês do FF estão no mesmo ponto que o povo do Twicu, então tenham _mais_ paciencia, oks? Por que a partir daqui não tem "nada" pronto .-. Eu tenho que terminar o cap e mandar pra beta ainda D: (que é a **Juuh Lautner**, leiam as fics dela ;D) Então tenham paciencia e comentem, oks? :D  
Eu prometo vir com capitulos dignos, apesar da demora. (h)

Obrigada especificamente à **Maira**, **Vick Moreira Cullen**, **Hatake KaguraLari** (que eu SEMPRE erro o nome, s .-.), **Ursinha Claire**, **Carol_pulga** e **Oráculo** por terem comentado no prólogo. Espero suas reviews aqui também :)  
E as reviews de quem lê e não comentou ainda. E quem favoritou e não comentou ainda :( Vocês podem fazer isso, né?

Aaah, antes que eu esqueça! Essa fic tem TRAILER º_º Quem fez foi a minha amiga Magal, mas as pessoas vão encontrá-la aqui sob o pseudonimo de **Jullie McCarty Cullen** (leiam as fics dela _também_!). É só que eu simplesmente não consigo chamá-la assim (?). O link tá no meu _profile_, deem uma olhada ;)

Sem mais, espero o retorno de vocês (h)  
xoxo  
**BL**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Twilighters Tweeteiros! Não esqueçam de taguear _#NMcastinBrazil_ :D**

* * *

**Lobos**

Acordei cedo no domingo, preparei o café da manhã, deixei um recado na lousa da cozinha e fui correr na praia. A Leah gostava e não gostava que eu corresse em redondo. Gostava porque eu mantinha a forma, não gostava porque – segundo ela, a mulherada não saía de cima de mim. Até que era verdade, mas ela sabe que não precisa se preocupar.

Fazia uma manhã particularmente ensolarada naquele domingo de Agosto e a praia estava lotada, mesmo sendo perto do píer. Dei duas voltas no pedaço de sempre de Redondo sob o som de Muse e parei no quiosque do Josh pra esperar a Lee e a Helie.

-Fala, Jake!

-Beleza, Josh?

-Jacob Black e sua mania de levar a mulherada à loucura. – tive que rir com essa.

-Josh e sua mania de maximizar TUDO o que vê.

-Eu não maximizo, não, cara! Dá uma olhada! – ele apontou alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Olhei por curiosidade e duas garotas imediatamente disfarçaram o olhar, mexendo uma com a outra e rindo.

-Aff, cara. Que exagero. São só duas garotas.

-Não são não. – dessa vez ele apontou pro outro lado, na direção do mar, e contei rapidamente mais umas cinco.

-Ta, chega de ladainha. – falei rindo. – Me vê uma água de coco?

-É pra já, chefe.

Eu ainda estava rindo do Josh quando senti uma mão cutucando meu ombro. Olhei e uma daquelas duas garotas sorria pra mim.

-Oi moço.

-Oi. – respondi. Quase uma pergunta.

-Desculpa, mas... Que horas são? – ela trocou uma olhadela com a amiga, que estava se aproximando e eu sorri, dobrando o braço pra olhar a hora.

Completamente normal, certo? Mas elas pararam de respirar por cinco segundos contados mentalmente.

-10h30.

Voltei a olhar pra ela e ela estava boquiaberta, analisando cada um dos meus músculos. Josh colocou meu coco gelado na bancada e uma porção de camarão – o pedido de sempre. Fiquei só esperando ela recobrar a consciência.

-Obrigada. – ela falou, após balançar a cabeça. – Meu nome é Hilary, essa é Cloe¹. Somos novas aqui.

-Ah é? – perguntei, bebendo um pouco. – São de onde?

-São Francisco. Mas entramos em cênicas na UCLA.

-Legal. Eu estudei na UCLA.

Era isso que matava a Leah em mim. Eu não conseguia não ser legal com ninguém.

-_Estudou_? – Percebi uma pontada de tristeza na ênfase ao usar o verbo no passado.

-É, terminei à três anos.

A Hilary suspirou, fazendo biquinho. Ela era bonita, com cachos loiros brilhantes. Me lembrou um pouco a vampira psicótica. Ela e Cloe sentaram nas banquetinhas e pediram sucos que não prestei atenção quais eram. Estava mais concentrado nos camarões. Eu adoro camarão.

-Você é casado? – Cloe perguntou e olhei pra elas no reflexo. Elas tinham visto a aliança.

-Muito bem casado, se vocês querem saber. – não, essa resposta mal educada não saiu de mim. saiu do Josh. – A mulher dele é a mais bonita de toda Redondo, podem acreditar. E uma filhinha linda... Aliás, elas vão vir hoje?

-Casado _**e**_ com filho? – eu ri do choque delas.

-Eu sou.

-Quantos anos você tem? – a cara das duas era o mais engraçado.

-Vinte e três.

-Por Deus, você é novo demais!

-As coisas aconteceram cedo pra mim. – interna, ninguém entendeu.

-O Jacob é o cara mais sortudo do mundo, isso sim. A mulher dele é linda, cara. Não dá pra querer outra com uma daquelas em casa.

Engoli um camarão mais devagar que o necessário, só pra contar até dez.

-Acho que elas já entenderam, Josh.

-To falando pra elas não. To me remoendo de inveja. – eu ri.

-Percebi.

Fiquei em silencio por um tempo, esperando. Elas estavam demorando mais que o normal. Pedi outra porção de camarão mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que as garotas voltaram a falar.

-Você é formado em quê? – Hilary perguntou.

-Engenharia mecânica.

-E você é daqui?

-Não.

-Aliás, - Josh, de novo. – Como vai a mudança?

-Quase tudo pronto. A Helie está começando a entrar em pânico e a casa está cheia de caixas. A gente nem tem as camas mais! Praticamente todos os móveis já foram, exceto a sala.

-Eu não _acredito_ que você está fazendo isso com a Covinhas.

"Covinhas" é o apelido bobo que Josh deu para a Helie. Ela não gostava muito não, mas acostumou.

-Também to morrendo de dó. Ela passou a vida no calor, praia... Certeza que La Push irá matá-la. Mas ela acostuma.

-Vocês vão pro interior? – Hilary perguntou. Ela era bem mais agradável que a outra.

-Não. Vamos voltar pra nossa cidade. Minha e da Leah, eu digo. Pra reserva. Fica em Washington e também é praia, mas lá não tem sol, é quase Canadá. Faz um tempo que a gente não vai pra lá, mas quando a Helie encontrar os primos, tudo vai dar certo.

-E quantos anos ela tem?

-Quatro. E eu conheço pessoas que foram pra lá muito mais velhas e se acostumaram com a chuva. É tudo questão de tempo.

A pessoa, obviamente, era Bella. Meu pai havia dito que ela tivera uma filha também, antes de ser transformada, e que a menina era metade-metade. Seth também conhecia a menina. Eu nunca mais tinha falado com ela.

-Seu nome é Jacob, né?

-Isso. – sorri para Hilary. Alguma coisa agarrou minha perna.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

Olhei pra baixo e lá estava ela, a minha Helie, minha pequena luz. Leah tinha arrumado seu cabelo em duas trancinhas e ela usava um biquíni amarelo, com um vestidinho por cima e um chapeuzinho cata-ovo na cabeça. Sorri e peguei-a no colo.

-Não precisa fazer escândalo, filha. Cadê a mamãe?

-Logo ali.

Ela apontou qualquer lugar e tirou meu _iPod_ do meu braço, colocando os fones nos próprios ouvidos. Sentei-a na bancada e ela começou a comer camarões e beber minha água de coco.

Não foi difícil identificar a Leah vindo até mim. Ela estava com um biquíni azul, shortinho jeans, rasteirinha e aquela bolsona de praia pra carregar tudo que as mães carregam. Quando me viu, ela sorriu e tirou os óculos, colocando-os na cabeça pra dar uma afastada em seu cabelo chanel.

-Mentira, ela nunca ficou grávida. – ouvi alguém murmurar quando ela passou os braços no meu pescoço e me beijou. Coloquei uma mão na perna da Helie só pra me prevenir de que ela não pularia a qualquer momento do balcão.

-Josh, eu quero mais camarão! – ela exigiu e eu tive que largar a Leah só um pouquinho.

-É assim que se fala com as pessoas, Helena?

Ela olhou pra mim e bufou como quem repreende por ser repreendido e voltou a olhar pro Josh.

-Desculpe, Josh. – disse, mais cordial que o necessário. – Pode, _por favor_, fazer mais camarão pra mim? – Josh sorriu.

-Claro Covinhas. Seus pais não te dão comida, não?

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus, hoje é domingo! – Leah interferiu. – E nós não temos panelas.

-Verdade, a gente faz tudo no microondas. – Helie completou, pegando o ultimo camarão. – Mas acho que nem isso, mais. Mamãe acabou de colocá-lo na caixa também.

-Fala a verdade, Helie. Essa vida de mudança é um saco, né? Por que você não diz pra eles que quer ficar aqui e comer o camarão do Josh todo domingo?

Ela sorriu olhando de mim para Leah e Josh.

-Eu bem queria, mas também tenho saudades do vovô Billy e da vovó Sue. Eu quero ir pra lá.

-Já é um bom começo. – Hilary falou. Quase me esqueci delas. Helie sorriu pra ela e ganhou outro sorriso de volta. Leah me olhou pedindo explicações.

-Oh, essas são Hilary e Cloe, são calouras de cênicas. Acabei de conhecê-las. Essa é a minha esposa, Leah, e minha filha, Helena.

-Oi Hilary! – Helie ofereceu uma mãozinha cheia de óleo e sal pra Hilary apertar, o que ela fez rindo.

-Oi Helena.

Leah sorriu o mais amigável possível pra elas, mas eu tinha certeza que estava ouvindo um principio de rosnado. Josh colocou a porção de camarão pra Helie comer com suco de laranja com beterraba. Foi ele quem viciou minha filha nessa coisa de cor indefinida.

-Vocês têm a mesma tatuagem... – Hilary observou.

-É, é uma coisa da nossa tribo.

-Legal.

A coisa da tribo, como sabem, é ser lobo. De certa forma sabíamos que a vida lupina estava pra sempre em nós. Apesar de não nos transformarmos há quase sete anos, nós estávamos envelhecendo mais devagar, se nos cortássemos, não demoraria mais que minutos pra cicatrizar, nossa temperatura ainda era meio alta e eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro, tinha o cheiro, via, ouvia as coisas como quando era lobo. Ainda éramos coordenados e fortes, velozes. Eu ainda conseguia encontrar uma pessoa pelo seu cheiro.

Leah e eu sabíamos que Helena tinha herdado o gene. Seria bem improvável isso não acontecer. Nós a ensinamos cheia de limites pra que o gene não se ativasse antes do tempo. Se tivermos sorte, ela nem vai se transformar um dia. Mas voltando pra Washington, com os Cullen por perto... Isso incomodava mais que qualquer outra coisa. Ela não _precisa_ disso.

De qualquer forma, estávamos adiando essa preocupação pra quando pisássemos em La Push efetivamente.

Almoçamos ali no quiosque do Josh mesmo. A Helie se entupiu de camarão e fez a maior amizade com as meninas das cênicas. A gente teve que tirar o prato de perto delas antes que ela tivesse uma intoxicação alimentar. Depois nós fomos pra faixa de areia, segundo a Leah, tostar um pouquinho. Até seria possível se já não tivéssemos essa cor eternamente bronzeada e não estivéssemos com uma camada extra de protetor.

A Helie adorava o mar, parece um peixe na água. Mas ela aprendeu do pior jeito a ficar no raso. Ta bom que ela é anormalmente experta pra idade – apesar das crianças de hoje em dia nascerem falando – mas ela _ainda_ é criança e apronta como criança. Ela tinha dois anos, na época, e abusou da bóia de rosquinha num passeio da escolinha, foi parar onde não dava pé pra ela – o que não era tão longe, mas fazia diferença – e escorregou.

Por sorte, uma monitora estava perto, mas foi o suficiente pra dar um susto. A Leah queria processar a escolinha por não fornecer as bóias de braço pras crianças, mas desencanou assim que Helie voltou pros seus braços. Mães são engraçadas.

De qualquer forma, eles nos pagaram uma indenização e quitaram as mensalidades pra sempre. E o mais incrível: ela não ficou com medo da água. Com o dinheiro de sobra, a colocamos na natação e o treinador diz que ela só não compete por que não tem idade. Nós não a deixaríamos competir – aquela história do gene – por isso pensamos em investir no novo vicio dela quando nos mudarmos: o sapateado.

A gente sempre tem gastado uma nota pra mantê-la longe de exames médicos, mandando tudo que precisavam dela pra Forks, pro Dr. Caninos. Sem falar que a melhor academia de sapateado de Washington e – coincidente – a mais próxima, ficava em Port Angeles, onde eu ia trabalhar, num novo pólo da GM. É lógico que era um absurdo de caro, mas não íamos deixar a Helena sem nada pra fazer. Nós _podemos_ pagar e ficar bem. Já fizemos isso com a natação.

Foi mais ou menos pelas 14h30, no pico de pessoas, que a confusão se instaurou. Helie estava sentada na areia à nossa frente, construindo um elaborado castelo de areia. Elaborado mesmo, _a la_ Rachel. Leah e eu aproveitávamos essas tardes de folga pra namorar bastante, sempre naquela "um olho no peixe, o outro no gato". O gato, obvio, era a Helie, esperta como o tal. Ela levantou , batendo as mãozinhas no vestidinho pra retirar o excesso de areia, colocou seu chapéu e pegou o baldinho menor.

-Papai, olha meu castelo!

Leah e eu olhamos de Helie para o castelo de areia. Ela sabia o que fazer, era muito bom pra uma garota de quatro anos recém-completados.

-Que bonito, filha! – exclamei sorrindo. Os olhos dela brilharam e as covinhas de suas bochechas se evidenciaram quando ela sorriu.

-Vou ser arquiteta que nem a tia Rachel.

-E o que um arquiteto faz, Helie? – Leah perguntou.

-Casas. – respondeu, dando de ombros. A Rachel tinha explicado pra ela da ultima vez que viera pra cá. – Mas falta alguma coisa no meu castelo...

Ela olhou em volta, buscando o que faltava. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. O castelo parecia ter a quantidade tolerável de bandeirinhas coloridas e brinquedinhos de praia. Então ela pousou os olhos no mar, intensificando o brilho de suas íris escuras.

-Conchinhas! Posso ir pegar? Posso? – ela olhava de Leah pra mim quicando no lugar enquanto pedia. Leah e eu trocamos um olhar.

-Contando que não saia da nossa frente. – falei.

-Pode, se ficar por aqui. – Leah completou, apontando. – Do rasinho do mar até onde estamos, nesse pedaço.

-Oks! – ela exclamou e saiu saltitando.

Vira e mexe Helie voltava com conchinhas com bichos, sabe? Ia buscar no mar e os bichos todos não querendo ter saído de onde estavam, certeza.

Voltei a me concentrar na minha mulher, enchendo-a de beijos. Se me contassem, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, que o meu futuro era lindo e brilhante com _Leah_, eu iria rir da pessoa, fato. Mas olhe só, não dava pra comparar o tamanho do amor que eu sinto por essa mulher. Minha. Minha Leah.

Não sei quanto tempo a gente ficou nessa de namorico, mas assustei quando a Lee me afastou e levantou num pulo ágil enquanto eu beijava sua mandíbula. Ela olhava cada vez mais impaciente ao redor, procurando por algo, procurando...

-Helie? – ela sussurrou.

Também olhei em volta, me levantando devagar.

-Helie? – Leah repetiu um pouco mais alto.

Nós dois olhávamos em volta, girando o corpo e tentando observar todas as direções. A Helie não estava ali, não estava em lugar nenhum. E, de repente, tinha gente demais na praia, dificultando a busca.

-HELENA!

Olhei para Leah no pânico. Ela tremia violentamente, seus olhos transbordando de lagrimas. Eu também sentia o calor subindo pela minha espinha, quase já não me lembrava como era.

-Jacob, cadê a Helena?

Ela perguntou ainda tremendo, as lágrimas resolvendo escapar. Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto, olhando em volta o tempo todo e tentando me concentrar nos sons.

-Cadê, Jacob?

-Calma...

-A minha filha, minha menina...

-Eu não sei, Lee, mas eu vou achar.

-Jacob...

-Calma! Você _não pode_ entrar em fase, se acalme!

-MAS A MINHA FILHA SUMIU!

-SE ACALME! Você consegue. Preste atenção. Vou tentar achar o rastro dela. Junte as coisas e siga o **meu**. – Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, as lágrimas sem deixar de escorrer. – Eu _**vou**_ achar a nossa Helena. Não se preocupe.

Dei-lhe um selinho e saí meio sem rumo pela praia. Me concentrei em encontrar o cheiro conhecido da minha Helena. Eu ia encontrá-la ou todo o sentido da minha vida estaria perdido sem a minha pequena, minha tocha.

Mais rápido que imaginei, encontrei o cheiro da Helie entre as pessoas e segui por onde ele ficava mais forte. Parecia estar indo pro _píer_, ela havia se afastado **muito** de onde falamos pra ficar e eu torcia muito que ela só tivesse se perdido entre as pessoas.

Eu já estava pelos barcos, quase beirando a loucura, quando a avistei. Corri o máximo que podia como humano – e o mínimo como lobo – até onde ela podia me ver, onde eu podia ameaçar o infeliz que tentava tirá-la de mim.

E Helena me viu. Enquanto chorava e lutava contra os braços do seqüestrador. Um rastro de esperança passou por seus olhinhos.

-Onde você pensa que vai com a minha filha?

O tal seqüestrador estava com um pé no barco, pronto pra levá-la. Ele virou lentamente, Helie ainda esperneando em seus braços, tentando me alcançar, e eu o reconheci. Impossível não reconhecer o rosto há tanto estampado pelo lugar que eu mais freqüentava, além da minha casa.

-Papai!

-Ah, ela é sua? Eu justamente estava tentando ajudá-la a encontrar os pais.

Ri em deboche.

-Ah, é? Onde? No Havaí?

A minha atitude deu uma desconcertada nele.

-Como você chegou aqui?

-Se eu contar, você não vai acreditar. Me devolve a minha filha.

Ele a apertou mais contra si e Helie chorou mais alto. Eu não estava gostando dessa história. Dei um passo na direção deles e ele tirou uma faca do cós da calça, apontando-a para Helie.

-Não se mexe, cara. Se não eu acabo com ela.

Helena soluçou.

-O que te faz pensar que vai conseguir sair daqui com algo alem de algemas nos pulsos? – falei bem calmo, mostrando as mãos espalmadas pra ele. – Com uma faca ou com uma bazuca, eu posso acabar com você antes que você complete o raciocínio.

Dessa vez _ele_ riu, desacreditando e apertou mais a faca na Helie. Senti o cheiro da Leah, trazido pelo vento. Ela estava chegando. Eu tinha que agir logo, sem ladainha, antes que ele se assustasse com o publico e machucasse a Helena. Então, em menos de dois segundos, eu já tinha a minha filha em meus braços e segurava firmemente a mão que o cara segurava a faca, ouvindo cada osso cárpico cedendo e se partindo. O cara nem tinha processado o que tinha acontecido quando a Leah chegou.

-Mamãe!

-Como você fez... AAAH-AH SEU MALUCO!

Nem me preocupei em diminuir o aperto. Helena estava segura em meus braços agora, se acalmando.

-Leah, ligue pra policia. Esse cara finalmente vai pra cadeia.

Pra poupar tempo, o distrito policial era bem perto do píer e eles chegaram rápido. O cara era fichado, então a gente nem se deu ao trabalho de registrar um B.O. Só queríamos levar nossa filha pra casa.

Passamos no Josh, caminho de volta, e pedimos um copo de água pra Helena. As meninas das cênicas estavam lá – de novo ou ainda.

-O que aconteceu? – Josh perguntou, entregando o copo de água pra ela.

-Tentativa de seqüestro. – Leah respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos da filha. Estava bem mais calma, como no episodio do afogamento. – Mas a encontramos e agora está tudo bem.

-Como assim? Como a encontraram? O cara foi preso?

-Instinto, Josh. E o cara foi preso, o Jake sabia quem era.

As pessoas me olharam com aquelas caras cheias de perguntas.

-É um pedófilo, ele pegou a filha do meu chefe há uns três meses. A cara dele está colada por todo o departamento.

-Que loucura... – Hilary murmurou.

-Mas agora ela já aprendeu, né filha? – Lee falou carinhosa, pegando o copo vazio das mãos dela. – Não pode se afastar tanto da gente. Obrigada, Josh. – Entregou o copo enquanto Helie balançava a cabeça. – Vamos pra casa, já chega por hoje.

Leah pegou Helena no colo e eu levei a bolsa. Acenamos antes de ir e seguimos o trajeto de duas quadras em silencio. Ao chegar em casa, Leah levou Helie pra tomar banho enquanto eu fui fazer sopa de queijo pra elas. A Helie adora as minhas sopas e ela estava precisando de um mimo.

Tomei um banho rápido, tempo da sopa ficar pronta, e arrumei as coisas pra comermos. Tive que bagunçar algumas caixas pra fazer tudo isso.

Elas desceram e nós comemos em silêncio. A gente _não tinha_ o que bronquear com a Helena, ela já havia aprendido. Ela nem comeu muito, também. Tinha se entupido de camarão. Terminou seu prato e subiu pra escovar os dentes.

Leah e eu ficamos na sala depois de lavar a louça. Também sentíamos nossa parcela de culpa por não ter ficado totalmente de olho no gato. Graças à Deus nada de ruim aconteceu com ela. Na TV ligada passava algo que nós não prestávamos atenção, coisas demais na cabeça, uma ótima despedida de L.A.

Helie desceu as escadas quietinha e parou na nossa frente, sem olhar pra gente. Com um certo esforço, ela falou.

-Mamãe, papai... – ela levantou os olhinhos cheios de culpa. – Me desculpem...

Suspirei, puxando-a pro meu colo. Leah apressou em enxugar-lhe a lágrima que escapava de seus olhos.

-Não se preocupe, bebê, não se preocupe. – Disse.

-Está tudo bem. O importante é que você está aqui. – completei.

Dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e Leah se aproximou mais. Helie ficou ali até dormir, Leah e eu só trocando olhares de compreensão mútua. Fora uma tarde pra provar que La Push ainda estava em nos.

Que querendo ou não ainda éramos e pra sempre seriamos lobos.

**

* * *

**

¹**Fiquem atentos ao meu profile! Qualquer novidade/link útil é postado lá :D**

---

**N/A**: Demorei, eu sei. Mas cumpri o meu objetivo de atualizar tudo nas férias (?)

Desculpem-me galere, mas aí está um capitulo enoooorme pra vocês serem felizes, s *-*  
Nem vou me estender mais. Espero que vocês não tenham esquecido de mim D:

Obrigada **Ca Cullen Love**, **Hatake KaguraLari**, **Miic**, **Maira**, **LoveblackCullen**, **Ursinha Claire**, **LMP3** e **Pam** (Oraculozinha õ/) por terem comentado no capítulo 1 e obrigada pra quem votou na SMC pra melhor do mês. Não ganhei, mas valeu o voto de vocês *-*

Bem, vou ficando por aqui. O capitulo 3 já está sendo escrito.

Comentem bastante, oks? :)**  
BL**

**N/B**: Argh eu moriiii de preocupação. Se é looca de deixar a helie sozinha u_u  
É como se fosse minha filha também sabe? Da minha leah *-*  
Ouun, amei, essa fic é uma coisa muito catita *--------------*  
E nãaaaao, La Push não  
Ok ok, parei, quero mais um... já !  
Beijinho, comentem. **Juuh Lautner**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Casa**

Depois de colocarem até o sofá cama no caminhão de mudança, não tinha mais sentido ficarmos em casa. Ela parecia assustadoramente maior sem nenhum móvel em seus cômodos. Valia cada centavo do aluguel que exigimos, nenhuma casa há duas quadras da praia pode ser encontrada por esse preço em toda Los Angeles. Dessa forma, na mesma manhã que o caminhão levou a mudança, as malas estavam no bagageiro do Hyundai da Leah, pegamos a Helie na escolhinha – meio sentida por deixar os coleguinhas, mas ela ia esquecer assim que encontrasse os primos – e almoçamos no Josh, pra nos despedir.

A gente não tinha passado nem cinco horas no carro e Helie já estava reclamando. Reclamava do sol – sendo que o carro é insufilmado -, do calor, do frio que o ar condicionado gerava, de fome. Leah e eu já havíamos passado pro estagio "ignorando".

-Pai... Que tédio! Que horas a gente vai chegar?

-Vai demorar, Helena. – respondi numa nota só.

-Isso é _tão_ chato. Por que não vamos de avião?

-Porque estamos economizando dinheiro.

Helie revirou os olhos pra resposta de Leah.

-To com fome.

-Você comeu há uma hora.

-Quero comida _de verdade_, mãe. Não Doritos.

-De onde saiu todo esse mau homor?

-Eu to cansada desse carro, mãe! Quando a gente vai parar?

Ela não teve resposta. Brava, Helena bufou alto, tentando chamar a atenção.

-Pai! Eu quero _comida_! Quando a gente vai parar?

-Todo mundo aqui precisa comer, Helena. Mas não agora. Dê um tempo, na hora certa a gente vai parar.

Inconformada com a resposta, ela começou a bater as mãozinhas ritmadamente no banco, na porta, puxando o cinto. A cada batida eu percebia Leah ficando _mais_ nervosa. Era irritante, mas não o suficiente pra ela ficar assim. Estranhei.

-HELENA! Dá pra parar com isso? – explodiu e Helie paralisou assustada, mas se recompôs rapidamente.

-Deixa eu jogar no celular, então.

Com uma rispidez desnecessária, Leah entregou o celular, virou-se pra frente e colocou os óculos escuros, pressionando os dedos na têmpora.

-Obrigada pela _delicadeza_. – Helie alfinetou. Ela tem **muito** da Leah.

A reação foi exatamente a que eu pensei que seria. Leah se virou lentamente pra trás e encarou Helena. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava contando até dez. Cinco vezes.

-Filhinha. – disse num tom claramente controlado. – Eu também não gosto de viajar de carro, estou morta de enjôo, mas estou tentando me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. O único problema é que a _sua voz reclamando não está ajudando _**_nem um pouco_**. Da pra ficar quieta?

Dessa vez Helena se assustou de verdade, ficou um tempo em choque e começou a mexer no celular em silencio. Leah voltou a olhar pra frente, as mãos ainda na têmpora. Só então percebi que ela ficava meio que engolindo seco.

-Você devia ter falado que estava passando mal, eu parava antes.

Lee respirou fundo.

-Sua voz também não ajuda. – falou seca, encostando a cabeça no banco. Suspirei, me concentrando na estrada. Não ia adiantar muita coisa tentar discutir.

-Depois eu que sou a mal humorada... – Helie cantarolou, concentrada no celular. Tive que rir com essa, menina peste.

Lee não reagiu. Olhei para Helie pelo retrovisor e ela olhou de volta sorrindo. Também sorri.

Rodamos mais uma hora na estrada antes de parar num restaurante conhecido. Eu já havia parado lá antes e aprovado a comida. Assim que parei o carro, Leah desceu a jato e vomitou numa lixeira. Tirei Helena do carro sob um murmúrio de "Ugh", peguei as chaves, minha carteira, a bolsa da Lee e tranquei o carro, indo pra entrada do restaurante. Leah nos alcançou antes de entrarmos, já recomposta.

-To bem melhor. – falou. Tinha alivio na sua voz. – _Agora_ eu to com fome.

Entramos e fomos direto pra uma mesa. Uma garçonete entregou o cardápio, que Helena pegou só pra si.

-Ca... – ela começou, lendo a capa. – Ca...

-Quando a sílaba tem um "r" no final, como fica? – perguntei, apontando as letras.

-Car...? – Ela olhou pra mim e eu balancei a cabeça confirmando. Helie voltou pro cardápio. – Car... dá-pi-o. Cardápio. Me-nu.

-Isso filha! – Leah parabenizou contente.

-Que linda. – a garçonete falou.

-É, né? – disse cheio de orgulho. – Eu que fiz.

-Lógico, os meus genes nem participaram e eu nem tive que carregar por nove meses. – Leah alfinetou e eu dei com a língua pra ela, arrancando-lhe um sorriso. Eu _disse_ que a Helena é igualzinha a ela. A garçonete riu.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Quatro. – a própria Helie respondeu. – Sou o gênio da turma e o meu nome é Helena.

-Hum... Muito prazer, Helena. Meu nome é Gisele e pode me chamar quando decidir o que comer.

-Ta.

Gisele saiu e Helie abriu o menu, Leah e eu acompanhando, pra ver o que nos interessava. Era verdade, a Helie era o geniozinho, mais inteligente da turma. Começou a querer ler aos três anos e melhorava exponencialmente a cada dia.

Nós também sabíamos o porque disso. Obviamente, por causa do gene prêmio que ela tinha. Helie era a maior da turma, aprendia mais rápido, era mais ágil... Tudo nela estava maximizado, todas as qualidades naquele nível lupino. Até os primos dela estavam meio que pra trás, porque eles eram mais humanos que ela.

Também é óbvio que ela não sabe da coisa de lobo. Eu estava guardando essa história, não sabia como poderia contar a ela. Era o maior medo da Lee, Helena virando lobo. Eu também não gostava disso e toda vez que pensávamos no assunto, rolava aquele clima de "não quero falar disso". E a gente não falava. Mesmo sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele – o assunto – viria à tona.

-Acho que você vai gostar desse, Helie. – falei pra ela, apontando no cardápio. – Batata recheada.

-É bom?

-Muito bom. – ela olhou de mim para Leah. – Da outra vez eu comi a de filé mignon com cheddar.

Os olhos dela brilharam, eu tinha falado a palavra mágica. Ela adora queijo cheddar.

-Eu quero essa!

-Bom, eu também vou querer. Leah?

-Já escolhi.

Fiz sinal pra garçonete Gisele, que logo veio nos atender.

-Bom... – comecei. – Uma batata grande de filé mignon com cheddar e uma...

-Média! – Helie completou imediatamente.

-Média do mesmo recheio. – confirmei.

-É bem grande, ela vai comer? – Gisele palpitou.

-Ah, ela come. – falei, balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Lee?

-Quero uma batata media também, de frango com cheddar e... – voltou a olhar no cardápio. – Uma porção grande de cebola frita... – ela olhou pra mim.

-Oh, eu também quero cebola. Duas porções.

-Também quero salada. – continuou.

-É, traz aquela super salada, que tem tudo.

-E espinafre ao molho branco.

-Pros três.

Gisele anotava no palm o nosso jogral. É, a gente come pra caramba. Não dá pra ser pobre com essa fome.

-Pra beber? – perguntou sem desviar os olhos do palm.

-Coca-Cola! – Helena respondeu prontamente.

-Uma de dois litros. – falei.

-Hum... – Leah murmurou de testa franzida. – Acho que vou querer suco de uva.

Olhei pra ela sem entender. Leah era a maior consumista de Coca-Cola do mundo. Só cortou a bebida quando estava grávida da Helie. Ela olhou pra mim e deu de ombros, como quem diz que não está afim. Por mim, tudo bem.

Saímos da lanchonete pra rodar mais algumas horas de carro até La Push. Nós íamos parar em Portland pra descansar e seguir viagem pela manhã.

Leah, ao meu lado, comia daquelas cebolas empanadas compulsivamente. Ela pedira outra porção pra viagem. Queria só ver ela reclamar de estar passando mal depois.

Não demorou muito e Helie dormiu no banco de trás. Realmente, ela só precisava comer. Chegamos em Portland e fomos pra um hotel qualquer dentro da cidade, pedimos uma suíte de casal – Leah carregando a Helena, eu carregando a mala – e fomos dormir. Era quase 1h da manhã.

Acordei e Helie brincava silenciosa com um ursinho de pelúcia do meu lado na cama, o lugar da Leah vazio e o barulho do chuveiro. Passei a mão no cabelo dela e ela olhou pra mim.

-Bom dia, papai.

-Bom dia, Heleninha.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Viu sua mãe?

-Não, acordei faz pouco tempo. Mas ela pediu café. – disse, apontando a mesa que tinha próximo da porta e estava cheia de comida.

Olhei no relógio de pulso, eram 8h40, tínhamos tempo. Então levantei, peguei Helie – mimada, é; ficava o tempo todo no colo, se deixassem – e sentei com ela pra tomar café da manhã. Parecia que a Leah já tinha comido também. Sem problemas, eu adoro fazer coisas só com a Helie, bem pai pra filha, mesmo.

Antes que terminássemos de comer, Leah apareceu de banho tomado, sorrindo pra nós.

-Bom dia.

-Oh, alguém acordou de bom humor.

Ela mostrou a língua pra mim e veio me beijar. Helie pigarreou, nos fazendo rir.

-Por favor, eu estou comendo!

Fechamos a conta e saímos do hotel por volta das 10h. Dessa vez, Leah foi dirigindo. Colocamos o DVD da Pequena Miss Sunshine pra Helie assistir depois do almoço – ela adora, sabe todas as falas e a dancinha do final – e conseguimos um final de viagem tranqüilo.

Chegamos em La Push no inicio da noite, Helie estava dormindo. Desci e peguei-a no colo. Rachel nos esperava na frente da casa do meu pai com um sorriso lindo.

-Caramba, ela ta enorme! – exclamou. Pra mim, Helie continuava sendo miudinha. – Tudo bem com vocês? Viagem tranqüila?

-Oh, na medida do possível, né? – Lee respondeu, cumprimentando Rachel com dois beijos no rosto.

-E você? – ela me perguntou sorrindo e me abraçou, tomando cuidado pra não acordar a Helie.

-To ótimo.

-Põe a Helena na cama do Noah.

-Ta. Daqui a pouco ela vai acordar, mesmo.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e eu entrei na casa que foi minha por tanto tempo. Agora ela era só do meu pai e logo seria do _Paul_. O imprint é bem injusto com as pessoas, coitada da minha irmã... Tão linda e inteligente, não merecia isso. Mas fazer o que, né?

Eles tinham três filhos, já. O Noah, com seis anos, o Gabriel, de três e a recém-nascida Laura. Os três tão lindos que dava pra acreditar fácil só terem saído da Rachel, apesar do Paul estar claramente evidenciado em alguns. O quarto que o Noah dividia com o Gabis era o meu antigo quarto. Deitei Helie na cama e dei-lhe um beijinho na testa.

-Não vá dar trabalho pra sua tia. – sussurrei. – Só pro seu tio.

Helie nem se mexeu. Dei uma última olhada no quarto e saí. Aquela casa era cheia de lembranças.

-E aí, Jacob! – Paul me cumprimentou, saindo do outro quarto, o dele e de Rachel, com Gabriel nos braços.

-TIO JAKE! Quando vai levar a gente pra praia de novo?

-Gabis! – Paul ralhou e o garoto, que era a Xerox dele, encolheu. Dei risada e baguncei-lhe os cabelos.

-O tio Jake não mora mais naquela praia. Agora, a praia que você vai com o tio é essa aqui.

Gabriel fez uma careta de quem não agüenta mais a First Beach, fazendo com que Paul e eu gargalhássemos.

-Bem vindo de volta, cara. – Paul me deu um tapinha no ombro e saiu.

Na sala, Noah assistia televisão ao lado do meu pai. Eu estava com saudade dele – do velho Billy em sua cadeira de rodas.

-Oi pai. – cumprimentei, sentando ao seu outro lado. Billy desviou os olhos do jogo de beisebol (a coisa mais difícil do mundo de se conseguir) e olhou pra mim sorrindo. – Tudo bem com o senhor? – ele fez uma careta.

-Minha saúde é de ferro, garoto. Eu estava fingindo pra você finalmente trazer aquela menina linda pra casa. As duas, quero dizer.

Eu ri. Billy era duro na queda, não ia dar o braço a torcer.

-É bom ter vocês de volta.

-É bom estar de volta.

Conversei um pouco mais com Billy, depois saí. Leah e Rachel continuavam colocando o assunto em dia. Assim que saí, ouvimos um chorinho de bebê.

-Acho que a Laura está exigindo a mãe um pouco. – falei.

-É, já está na hora de amamentar. – Rachel concordou.

-Rach... Obrigado por ficar com a Helie hoje... Você já tem tantos, enfiar mais uma na sua cota...

-Não se preocupe com isso, a Helena é um amor, não é incomodo nenhum. – ela me garantiu.

Do mesmo jeito, tirei cinquenta dólares da carteira e ofereci.

-Não, Jake. Não precisa, é só uma noite.

-Ela vai acordar com fome, ela come pra caramba, vai dar prejuízo. – forcei o dinheiro na mão de Rach. – Peçam uma pizza ou, sei lá, paguem uma conta. Mas fiquem com o dinheiro.

O chorinho da Laura fez Rachel aceitar com mais facilidade. Leah se aproximou de mim e passou o braço na minha cintura. Rach se apressou.

-Não precisava, oks? Você não existe, Jacob.

-Diz pra Helie que nós a buscamos antes do almoço.

Não houve resposta. Olhei pra Leah e ela pra mim e nos beijamos. Sete anos depois, nós aqui em La Push. Laura ainda resmungava um pouquinho lá dentro da casa.

-Você não sente vontade? – Leah me perguntou, olhando a porta fechada.

-Do quê?

-De ter outro bebê.

Pensei alguns segundos. Nós conversamos sobre isso quando Helie pediu um irmãozinho da ultima vez que viemos com ela pra La Push, há dois anos. Achamos cedo demais, mas agora...

-Eu sinto. – respondi. Leah sorriu.

-Eu também.

A gente era assim: sintonizado. Quem diria.

-Vamos. Você vai cair dura quando vir a casa.

Fomos de carro até a antiga casa de Leah. Meu Mohave já estava lá e o caminhão da mudança estava praticamente vazio.

-Ai. Meu. Deus. – Leah murmurou saindo do carro. – Ta brincando, essa não é a casa da minha mãe!

-Não mesmo. – respondi. – É nossa, ela passou pro nosso nome.

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela correu até mim, pulando em meu pescoço e me beijando.

-Não disse que você não ia reconhecer?

-Caramba, me lembre de dar um beijo na Rachel depois.

Dei risada.

-Vou lembrar. – soltei-a e ela caiu em pé sem problemas. – Vamos começar a organizar?

* * *

**N/A**: Malz a demora ;(  
Mas aí está o capitulo *-* Espero que tenha compensado. Vou tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo, oks? ._.

E ah, claro! Comentem =D

Até mais, galere ;)  
**BL**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Paranóia**

"_Yeah, you hear about all the word of mouth__  
Don't worry about we can't control"  
Kanye West_

Acordei com os braços de Jacob firmes envolta de mim. nós dormimos na cama da Helie, era o único cômodo da casa que estava completamente arrumado. Acordei com um barulho no andar de baixo.

Com cuidado, me desvencilhei dos braços de Jake, lavei o rosto e desci. O barulho vinha da cozinha. Fui até lá e deparei com ninguém menos que minha mãe, fazendo qualquer coisa no fogão.

-Oi filha! – Ela cumprimentou empolgada, vindo me abraçar.

-Mãe... Que surpresa!

-Não achou mesmo que eu ia esperar a sua boa vontade de ir até Forks, né? – Revirei os olhos. Não me descia direito essa história dela com Charlie. – Como você está bonita!

-Lógico, né? – Ela riu.

-Heleninha, cadê?

-Na casa do Billy. E o que você está fazendo aí?

-Café. Pra dar uma revigorada.

Encarei bem minha mãe. Ela estava empolgada demais só por ter feito café pra nós.

-Ta mãe, desembucha.

Ela deu uma risadinha e voltou pro fogão.

-Sabe quem voltou também? – Não respondi esperando que ela continuasse a falar. – A Bella. Charlie está radiante. Faz o maior tempo que ele não vê a Nessie.

-Hum... E... – Sentei à mesa, mamãe colocou um pote de geléia, torradas e o café na mesa e sentou-se também.

-Então eu estava falando com ele e ele concordou comigo, da gente fazer um jantar lá em casa hoje, pra reunir a família.

-Jantar? – Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Mãe, eles não _comem_. A não ser que vocês se ofereçam e tudo mais...

-Oferecer pra quê? – Jacob perguntou entrando na cozinha todo se espreguiçando enquanto minha mãe revirava os olhos. – Oi Sue.

-Tudo bom, Jacob?

-Tudo ótimo. – Ele respondeu sentando ao meu lado e já puxando uma torrada e passando geléia. – A que devemos a honra?

-Vim convidá-los para jantar conosco hoje. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – A Bella também voltou com a família e nós queríamos juntar todo mundo. O que você acha?

Jacob trocou um olhar comigo e eu dei de ombros.

-Duvido que alguém aqui queira cozinhar tão cedo. – Ele piscou pra mim. – A gente vai sim.

---

Depois do almoço, levei Helie pra conhecer a academia de sapateado em Port Angeles. Ela ficou abismada. Era engraçado toda a admiração que ela tinha pelo sapateado, ela nunca tinha visto antes e um dia, quando entrou em contato: PUMBA. Paixão à primeira vista.

Aproveitamos pra passar numas lojas e comprar algumas coisas – entre roupas de dança e sapatos barulhentos específicos. Eu estava pagando, Helie sentada no balcão puxando o maior papo com a vendedora, quando o fedo de vampiro inundou o local.

Senti o calor subindo pela minha coluna e fechei os olhos, me concentrando. Quando os abri, lá estavam elas.

-Leah?

-Bella. – Murmurei mal humorada. Bella e uma menina ruiva que devia ser a cria de vampiro.

-Quanto tempo! – Aff, odiava essa boa-pracisse deles.

-Realmente. – Respondi sem humor.

-Nós acabamos de voltar. – Super novidade. – Essa é Renesmee...

-Mamãe! – A garota murmurou e olhou pra mim. – Apenas Nessie. – Disse sorrindo deslumbrante.

Tentei sorrir de volta, mas não deve ter parecido amigável, de qualquer forma. Bella se encolheu um pouco – frouxa -, mas a menina não se abalou.

-E o Jake, como está? – A frouxa perguntou.

-Ótimo. – "Sem você, obrigado" completei mentalmente.

-Essa é a filhinha de vocês? – Ela observou Helena amigavelmente. – Tão linda...

-Eu sei.

-Ela é a cara do Jake. – Fechei a cara. – Como você chama, menina?

-Helena. – Respondeu prontamente.

Depois o Jacob vinha falar que ela parecia comigo! Helena é o pai escritinha. Inclusive esse péssimo hábito de ser agradável com todo mundo.

-Comprando roupas de dança?

-Aham! Vou aprender a sapatear.

-Oh...

-Ao contrário de você, né? – Alfinetei. Eu _tinha_ que alfinetar.

-Ahm... O quê? – Bella disse sem entender.

-Duvido que mesmo nessas... _condições_ você seja capaz de fazer um passo de dança corretamente.

Ela fechou a cara, mas respondeu com uma voz tranqüila.

-Não por isso, mas a Nessie quer roupas.

-Eu fazia jazz em New Hampishire. – Quem perguntou?

-UAU... – Os olhinhos da Helie brilharam. A monstrinha sorriu pra ela.

-Quando quiser ajuda, pode falar comigo. – Piscou. Aquele ar adorável estava me irritando.

Peguei as sacolas, coloquei Helie no chão e voltei pra elas.

-Bom... – Comecei. – A dor do parto dói, mas temos que partir. – A monstrinha riu com essa, Bella tentou fazer uma cara agradável que não convenceu. – A gente se vê por aí.

Peguei Helena pela mão e passei por elas sem olhá-las, mas Helie acenava contente para as duas.

-Tchau Helena. – Falou a filhote de vampiro. – Até à noite.

Estanquei e me voltei pra elas. Eu tinha me esquecido.

-Como é?

Bella sorriu de um jeito diferente. Eu tinha esquecido o tamanho da raiva que eu tinha dela.

-Nós também acabamos de voltar, Leah. – Ela falou. – Não acha que vamos deixar de ir, né?

Novamente o calor subiu pela minha coluna e eu respirei fundo sentindo o rosnado em minha garganta. Tive que engoli-lo e abrir um sorriso falso.

-Ótimo. Nos vemos lá. – Acenei com a cabeça e saí. Ótimo.

---

-Cara, eu tenho muita sorte. – Jacob falou, me abraçando por trás.

Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho e eu já estava quase pronta, com a minha jeans preferida e uma blusinha simples.

Me arrepiei com o um beijo na nuca e o toque dele por baixo da blusa, me fazendo rir.

-Jacob... – Falei rouca. Sempre aquele efeito que ele tinha de me deixar sem voz. Virei-me de frente pra ele e ele me apertou mais contra si, encostando seus lábios nos meus. – Você ainda tem que se arrumar...

-Isso é o de menos. – Disse, descendo uma mão pra minha coxa e levantando minha perna.

Enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o beijei, ao mesmo tempo que ele me guiava pra cama.

Deitamos com ele por cima, subindo a minha blusa e tentando abrir minha calça ao mesmo tempo. Já nem havia sinal da toalha que ele usava ao sair do banheiro.

Ele finalmente conseguiu abrir minha calça e eu arqueei o corpo um pouco pra que ele a tirasse. A pressa era tanta que ele nem a tirou por completo, já voltando a se apertar em mim.

Quando bateram na porta.

-Mamãe?

Jacob afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

-Oi filha? – Respondi.

-Mamãe, eu não sei que roupa usar...

Eu ri baixinho e Jacob me encarou meio desacreditado com a pergunta dela.

-Como assim? – Perguntei.

-Eu não sei que roupa, me ajuda...

-Pelo amor de Deus, Helena! – Jacob falou, visivelmente impaciente. Isso me divertia. – É só uma _roupa_, pra ir jantar na casa da sua vó.

-Mas eu não consigo escolher! – Ela falou do outro lado da porta, também brava.

Respirei fundo e tirei Jacob de cima de mim, levantando e arrumando minha roupa. Ele ficou deitado na cama com uma cara emburrada enquanto eu ia pra porta.

-Mamãe?

-To indo, filha. – Encarei Jacob antes de sair. – Arrume-se.

---

Helie correu pra fora do carro imediatamente após Jacob parar na frente da casa de Charlie para os braços da minha mãe.

-Essa baixinha me paga. – Jacob falou. – E você – Apontou pra mim, me fazendo parar no meio do movimento de tirar o cinto. – está me devendo.

-Devendo?

-Sim, devendo. – Disse sério, me fazendo rir.

Puxei seu rosto pelo queixo e o beijei.

-Eu posso pagar essa dívida. – Falei em seus lábios e ele riu, me puxando pelo quadril pro seu colo.

-Aff, vamos deixá-la aí com a sua mãe e ir terminar isso?

Comecei a rir. Claro.

-A ideia de jantar em família foi você quem concordou.

Ele bufou, era verdade.

Olhei pelo vidro do carro e minha mãe ainda esperava à porta. Dei mais um selinho em Jake e desci. Ele ficou mais meio minuto no carro, provavelmente tentando se acalmar. Tive que rir dessa enquanto ia abraçar minha mãe.

-Que bom que vieram...

-Mas é claro que viríamos, mãe.

-Sue. – Jake cumprimentou atrás de mim.

-Oi Jake. - Minha mãe falou feliz. – Seth e Nicole já chegaram, estão lá dentro. Vocês já viram a menininha deles? Tão linda...

-E a Helena já entrou e está botando a casa abaixo? – Jacob perguntou divertido.

-Oh, não fale assim...

-Sue, ela é minha, posso falar o que eu quiser. – Ele disse rindo. – Oi Charlie!

Vamos por uns pontos aqui pra situar todo mundo, oks?

Primeiro, eu não realmente aceitei esse caso da minha mãe com o Charlie. Mas eu morava na Califórnia, mamãe é livre pra fazer suas escolhas, Seth aprovava – apesar de Seth não ser padrão de aprovação em nada – e, meu... Mamãe estava realmente feliz, como eu não via desde que meu pai morrera. No fim das contas, acabei relevando.

Dois, Nicole é o imprint do Seth. Eles se conheceram na faculdade e ela também tem sangue nativo, apesar de ser mais misturada que qualquer um. Eles têm dois filhos: o mais velho, Nicholas, está com três anos e a mais nova, Aiden, tem cinco meses.

Terceiro, a parte mais desnecessária, aquela amizade idiota com os sanguessugas fez de Seth parte da família deles. Por quê? Bom, foi ele quem ajudou quando a Bella estava incubando aquele monstrinho ruivo e quem os convenceu a mostrar a menina pro Charlie e tudo mais. Inválido, no meu ponto de vista, mas parece que o Charlie adora a menina.

Bem, gente estranha _sempre_ é gente estranha.

Dica.

-Oi Leah! – Nicole me cumprimentou assim que eu entrei na cozinha. Ela estava arrumando a mesa de jantar, enquanto Nicholas e Helena corriam pela cozinha. – Tudo bem?

-Tudo. – Respondi sorrindo e indo ajudá-la. – Helena, sem correr.

-Ta bom, mamãe! – Falou, correndo pra sala com Nicholas.

-Em qualquer lugar. – Completei mais baixo. Nick riu.

-Você sabe que não adianta, né?

Eu ri.

-É, eu sei. – Concordei.

Terminamos de arrumar as coisas, a comida estava quase pronta. Não _ia_ caber todo mundo na cozinha, certeza, mas tudo bem. Depois fomos pra sala e eu finalmente conheci minha sobrinha – mais branca que a gente, das bochechas rosadas e olhos escuros, a perfeita metade-metade de Nick e Seth.

Estava tudo bem, tudo muito agradável, de verdade. Nick e eu conversávamos na sala, Helena e Nicholas estavam distraídos com Jacob, mamãe e Seth terminavam o jantar. Quando a campainha tocou.

-Oi vovô!

-Menina, como você cresceu! Desde quando eu tenho neta desse tamanho?

-A idade chega pra todos.

Ouvi a voz da aspirante à vampira no hall. Era realmente necessário que eles viessem? Seth me disse que ela nem gosta de comida humana! E os outros, bem, não preciso nem falar.

Eles foram imediatamente pra sala. Bella foi a primeira a entrar – praticamente correndo – e abraçar Jacob, já emendando pra pegar Helena no colo.

-Bells, o tempo não te mudou nem um pouquinho! - Ele falou, abraçando-a. Revirei os olhos. – Bem, na verdade sim. Você fede. – Sussurrou essa parte, me fazendo segurar o riso.

-Fique sabendo que o sei cheiro também não é dos melhores. – Ela rebateu com uma piscadela. Tranquei o rosnado. Acho que ela percebeu, porque desconversou. – Não conheceu minha filha ainda, né? Renesmee.

Ela fez um gesto longo na direção da porta da sala. Virei o rosto para ver a monstrinha parada do lado de Nick com um sorriso simples, mas muito bonito, no rosto. Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito estranho, enquanto ela murmurava desconcertada.

-Cacetada...

Fiquei com receio de olhar pra onde ela olhava – alguma coisa me dizia que eu não ia gostar nem um pouco. O sorriso dela dobrou de tamanho e ela passou a mão na franja, afastando-a.

Devagar, fui virando na direção do olhar da pirralha. Não era nada, né? Por favor.

Ofeguei. Claro, óbvio.

Estava lá, como eu bem me lembrava. Eu tinha certeza do que era.

Jacob sorriu de volta o melhor sorriso dele – que deixou até Bella boba (como se ela já não fosse o suficiente) – e foi até a pirralha cumprimentá-la.

-Jacob. – Disse com a voz firme.

-Mamãe me falou de você. O melhor amigo dela pra sempre.

Ele aquiesceu.

-Claro, claro.

Parecia estar hipnotizado por ela. Como quando Sam conheceu Emily.

Nem preciso dizer que eu estava adorando aquilo, né?

---

Como eu falei, não coube todo mundo na mesa de jantar e os filhos tiveram que ficar no colo dos pais – exceto a cria de vampiros.

Mamãe tinha feito lasanha – e devo dizer que a lasanha dela é a melhor do mundo – mas eu não conseguia comer. O primeiro pedaço estava praticamente inteiro à minha frente e meu estômago protestava quando eu tentava fazer um pedaço descer pela minha garganta.

Devia ter a ver com os olhares trocados por Jacob e a aprendiz de vampiros, somado ao cheiro irritante que esses sanguessugas têm. Sim, era isso.

-Leah, você nem comeu... – Minha mãe falou chateada quando foi servir mais para Jake e Helie ao meu lado. Só então percebi que estava mexendo na massa com o garfo.

-Você sabe que está perdendo, né? – Seth falou de boca cheia. – Está comendo como um sanguessuga. – Brincou, fazendo todo mundo rir.

Sorri sem graça e forcei mais um pedaço. Não ia rolar.

Ainda mais depois de ver o olhar deslumbrado de Jacob para a monstra. Levantei imediatamente.

-To sem fome. Licença.

Subi pro banheiro o mais rápido que eu pude e botei tudo pra fora.

-Leah... – Mamãe chamou, batendo na porta depois de um tempo. – Você está bem?

-To. Não se preocupe. – Respondi, sentada no chão do banheiro.

Estava acontecendo tudo outra vez.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente desculpa de verdade pela demora ;( Esse cap demorou pra sair e a minha beta tá atoladíssima, que até o cap ta postado sem betagem ;;

Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior e espero que não tenham esquecido de mim e comentem nesse capítulo também ._.  
Eu juro que agora vai vir mais rápido, agora que eu terminei a Paris de vez '-' #PalavraDeEscoteiro

Sem mais, espero que comentem.  
E leiam e comentem na minha one-shot Sinal de Fogo: **http :/ / www. fanfiction. net/ s/5411920 /1/ Sinal_de_Fogo **(tirem os espaços)

**BL**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cabos**

_"__You don't have to be the best  
You don't have to give me rest  
All I need is all you have__  
Nothing else."  
U2_

-Papai? – Helie sussurrou sonolenta aninhada em meus braços enquanto eu a carregava escada acima.

-Hum?

-Conta uma história pra eu dormir? – Pediu. Eu ri.

-Você já _está_ dormindo, meu bem.

-Não to... não... – Falou com um bocejo.

Entrei no quarto dela e coloquei-a sentada na cama.

-Tudo bem. – Falei, pegando o pijama dela no guarda-roupa e indo sentar na cama com ela. – Que história você quer? Os três porquinhos? Chapeuzinho Vermelho?...

-Não, pai... – Ela ralhou, tirando a roupa. Estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. – Essas eu já ouvi.

Sorri. Essa menina era um barato.

-O que você quer ouvir, então? – Perguntei, colocando o pijama nela.

Helie se enfiou embaixo das cobertas antes de responder.

-Conte uma história sobre nós, os quileutes.

-Oh... – Me afastei um pouco, surpreso. – Seu avô contaria muito melhor que eu, mas... Você quer uma história de quê? Aventura ou amor?

-Amor! – Respondeu prontamente, parecendo um tanto mais desperta.

-Tudo bem, uma história dos quileutes sobre amor. – Eu só conseguia pensar em uma. – Sabe que o nosso povo é muito tradicional, né? E como tradição, sempre tivemos lideres.

-Tio Sam!

Eu ri.

-Sim, o tio Sam é um deles. Mas, no passado, tivemos um líder muito sábio. Seu nome era Taha Aki e ele viveu por muito tempo. Tempo suficiente pra ter três esposas.

-Três?

-Aham.

-Ao mesmo tempo?

-Não. Ele as viu morrer.

-Mas como pôde?

-Ora, Taha Aki era conhecido como o Grande Lobo, visto que compartilhava sua alma com o animal e podia se transformar em um.

-Sério? Lobo, lobo de verdade? – Perguntou, com os olhos brilhando. Balancei a cabeça que sim. – Que incrível! – Sorri com a empolgação dela. – Já pensou nisso, papai? Se transformar em um lobo?

Respirei fundo internamente e passei a mão na cabeça dela.

-Na verdade eu já pensei, sim. – Ela sorriu. – Enfim. Tendo sua alma compartilhada, Taha Aki podia prolongar sua vida, ele podia _não envelhecer_ e, como líder, isso era muito útil. Sendo assim, ele viveu por muitas gerações, de forma que viu sua primeira esposa morrer, casou-se novamente, viu sua segunda esposa morrer e chegou a ter uma terceira esposa.

-Oh... Ele também a viu morrer?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Sim... Mas com essa terceira foi diferente. Não era como se ele não tivesse amado as outras, mas essa terceira esposa... Ele a amava plenamente. Ele a amava de tal forma que se dispôs a envelhecer com ela. Para isso, ele abriu mão de se transformar em lobo, para viver com ela até o fim. Ele morreria com ela, por ela. E depois que ela morresse, ele continuaria amando-a até que sucumbisse.

Mesmo com os olhinhos pesados de sono, ela ainda parecia interessada. Bocejou longamente e se ajeitou melhor na cama.

-Que bonito... – Falou. – Morrer por ela.

-Sim. Porque ele sabia que ela valia a pena. Ele a amava. Eles eram perfeitos um pro outro e ele a amava.

Helie sorriu.

-Como você e a mamãe. Vocês são lindos juntos.

Dei risada. Eita menina...

-Você é muito mais. – Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e levantei. – Boa noite, bebê.

-Boa noite, papai. – Murmurou e eu saí, apagando a luz.

Fui pro meu quarto na expectativa. Leah _estava_ me devendo, ela _ia_ me pagar. Mas quando eu abri a porta, ela estava de camisola, pronta pra ir dormir.

-Ei... Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. – Falei, meio bravo. Leah me olhou sem significado.

-Estou cansada, Jake. Quero dormir. – Disse, enquanto eu tirava a camiseta e os sapatos.

-Não está não. – Rebati.

-E _você_ sabe o que _eu_ estou sentindo? – Perguntou meio brava. Me aproximei.

-Claro que sei. – Ela bufou e eu a puxei pela cintura, enroscando também uma mão em seus cabelos. – Vá lá, Lee... – Falei, encostando meus lábios nos dela. – Você não é assim, que eu sei.

Ela riu. Pronto, abaixou a guarda, era minha deixa. Beijei-a e ela meio que evitou de inicio, mas logo foi derretendo. Eu sei, sou irresistível.

Nesse ritmo, suspendi-a um pouco e levei-a até a penteadeira, já tirando sua camisola. Rapidamente ela abriu minha calça, me puxando pra si. Eu sa-bi-a que ela só estava fazendo doce.

-Jake... – Ela sussurrou nos meus lábios. Adoro quando ela perde a voz por minha causa. Eu fico mil vezes pior. É.

Passei a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, até chegar em sua calcinha. Brinquei um pouco, estimulando-a por cima do pano. Leah bufou frustrada, me fazendo rir. Puxei-a de leve pelo cabelo, pra que ela olhasse pra mim, enfiei a mão em sua calcinha e estimulei seu clitóris. Ela sorriu um sorriso completamente pervertido que eu tive que sorrir de volta.

-Jacob! – Ela ralho, quando eu tirei a mão.

Com um sorriso cheio de significado, coloquei dois dedos na boca dela. Ela entendeu, molhando-os com saliva e depois me puxando pra outro beijo.

Enfiei os dedos nela enquanto a beijava e ela gemeu em meus lábios. Ela estava absolutamente molhada. Passou a beijar meu pescoço, morder meu ombro, arranhar meus braços, até descer suas mãos pra minha calça, numa tentativa fora do controle de me excitar.

Não precisava, eu já estava completamente duro.

Tirei suas mãos quando percebi um tremor passar por sua coluna. Suspendi-a novamente e coloquei-a na cama, tirando minha calça. Ela também terminou de tirar a calcinha e imediatamente me puxou pra cima dela.

Afastei-lhe as pernas ao mesmo tempo que caía de boca em um de seus seios. Ela gemeu longamente quando eu a penetrei, puxando meus cabelos. Levantei a cabeça e beijei-a, estocando com certa urgência.

Ela estava me _devendo_, eu estava animado. Sem falar que ela gostava – essa coisa de pegada e força fazia uma diferença interessante -, sorriu em meus lábios, enlaçando suas pernas na minha cintura, pra tornar as estocadas mais curtas.

Mudei a direção dos beijos pro pescoço e orelha, fazendo-a suspirar em meu ouvido e me deixando cada vez mais excitado, também gemendo em seu ouvido.

Ela tentou virar, ficar por cima, mas eu não deixei. Era o meu dia, querida. Continuei estocando com mais força e velocidade. Leah estava no quase e eu também em meu limite. Os gemidos dela eram uma crescente e eu sabia que ela só não gritava por causa da Helena a alguns cômodos de distancia.

Um espasmo muito forte passou pelo corpo dela e eu segurei seu rosto pra que ela olhasse pra mim, seus olhos transbordando de prazer, exatamente como os meus e eu sentia as gotas de suor escorrer pela minha testa.

Estoquei mais algumas vezes rápido e preciso, encostando meus lábios nos dela e olhando-a nos olhos. Leah gozou e eu gozei logo em seguida, soltando o meu peso em cima dela, beijando-a sem ar.

Ainda estoquei umas duas vezes, fazendo-a rir em meus lábios. Ri também, soltando um pouco mais meu peso e largando seus lábios.

-Gostosa. – Falei, saindo de dentro dela e dando-lhe outro beijo.

Leah me deu um tapa no ombro, mas retribuiu o beijo. Deitei ao seu lado.

-Você é estranho, Jacob. – Disse. – Eu te amo.

Sorri, puxando-a pra deitar em meu peito.

-_Minha_ mulher. – Falei e percebi que ela sorria.

* * *

**N/A**:Culpem a beta, o cap ta pronto faz tempo. É. –OI  
Brimks, ela tava maior ocupada.

Nem vou falar muito. Obrigada todo mundo que comentou, que esperou... Espero que comentem nesse cap também e não desistam de mim. O próximo já ta no esquema ;D

Sem mais, aguardo coments (K)  
xoxo;***  
BL**

**N/B**: Eu seeeei, que eu demorei, não me crucifiquem (?), tá, não sei escrever isso, é. Enfim, me justificando, eu to doente a duas semanas, e a três dias das minhas provas finais do colégio (segundo ano, pirralha, sim) e em semana de apresentação de dança, eu sei que não é desculpa, mas eu não estava tendo tempo meeeeeeeeeesmo de entrar no computador, eu sumi pra todo mundo e as minhas próprias fics estão paradas

Mas voltando pra esse capítulo mega fofo da SMC, como assim? Ela não tava puta? Ee a coisinha lá dos Cullen? Estou pasma, fatão.

Eu amo a Helie, de paixão, e acho que se não fosse por ela já tinha tido trecos com o rumo que a By leva nessa fic

Ok, a espera de mais.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Deslize**

Voltei na casa do Charlie algumas semanas depois a pedido dele – seu carro estava estranho e ele pediu para que eu desse uma olhada. Não era nada que se pudesse considerar complicado, mesmo pra mim, que já não colocava a mão num carro desse jeito – exceto os meus – há algum tempo.

Existem algumas vantagens em ser prodígio, sabe? Antes de terminar a faculdade, eu já era contratado da General Motors e, mesmo com a crise, nunca saí de lá. Eles alegam que eu sou "premium" demais pra ser descartado e sabem bem, assim como eu sei – e assim como sabem que eu sei -, que existem outros de olho em mim, só esperando na fila.

Enfim. Arrumei o carro do Charlie. Só ele estava em casa, Sue saira com Leah e Nick para ver a aula de sapateado da Helena e mais algumas coisas. Eu estava no andar de cima, no banheiro lavando as mãos e enfiando a cabeça debaixo da torneira quando ouvi o motor de um carro potente parar na frente da casa. Eu _havia_ ouvido o telefone tocar, mas não me atentei à conversa de Charlie – sou educado.

Mas pude ouvi-la no quintal dos fundos.

-Vovô, que saudades!

-Shi, menina. Ninguém aqui acha que eu tenho neta desse tamanho.

Ela riu afinada.

-Ninguém nem acha que você tenha netos, vô. Que não os da Sue.

-Isso é verdade. E mais um motivo.

Fez-se uma pausa curta. Eu ainda tirava graxa dos meus braços.

-Quem ta aí, vô?

-O Jake.

-Ainda?

-Aham. Não faz tanto tempo assim que você ligou. – Ela riu novamente. Risada linda.

-Estou com fome. Foi um dia de boas ações, hoje. – Disse, com um tom diferente.

-Oh, Sue fez torta de maçã, pegue lá. E vá ver o que eu fiz no seu quarto.

-Hm, vou mesmo! – Exclamou contente.

Eu estava praticamente limpo quando e ouvi subir as escadas rápido, mas silenciosa. Parou à porta do banheiro.

Não queria olhar pra ela. Minhas defesas caem quando ela está por perto, como se os cabos que me ligam à terra sofressem um abalo sísmico, teimassem em tentar se ligar à outra coisa que não seu eixo natural.

Mesmo assim, mesmo minha mente pensando em lutar, os cabos eram mais fortes e perdi toda a minha base ao ouvir sua voz perto.

-Oi Jacob. – Ela falou com a voz firme. Era um imã, olhei-a imediatamente. – Tudo bom?

Ela era linda, como podia? Usava short jeans curtíssimo, botas e uma regata larga com um top preto por baixo. Os cachos longos e ruivos desciam até quase sua cintura, uma moldura para seu rosto, e os olhos que fizeram tudo perder o sentido desde aquela noite.

Obviamente, não deixei transparecer todo esse deslumbre e apenas respondi com um aceno de cabeça. Ela sorriu provocante e mexeu no cabelo com os dedos.

-Faz tempo que eu não te vejo. – Falou, fechando a porta, se aproximando e desligando a torneira. – Só daquela vez. – Pigarreei.

-É, eu sou ocupado. Hoje é meu dia de folga.

-Eu sei, meu pai falou. Você é _engenheiro_...

Acenei positivamente enquanto ela se aproximava mais. Isso era mancada.

-Foi uma noite estranha aquela. Eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma. – Falou. Olhei-a confuso.

-Daquele jeito como? – Perguntei curioso.

-Não sei explicar. – Deu de ombros. – É só que você me atrai, Jacob Black. Muito. – Ela subiu a mão pela minha barriga até meu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés. – E meu pai me explicou o que aconteceu. – Sussurrou se aproximando. – A impressão... Você pertence à mim, Jacob. Como o Seth pertence à Nicole. – Falou, quase em meus lábios. Mais um pouco e eu cederia. – E eu quero que você seja meu.

Fechei os olhos e não pensei em mais nada. Apenas puxei-a pra mim ao mesmo tempo que ela juntava nossos lábios. Impossível raciocinar. Ela era linda e fácil e...

Senti suas unhas cravando na minha pele. Ia deixar marcas. Coloquei-a sentada na pia e ela abriu as pernas pra me encaixar melhor, enquanto eu enroscava os dedos em seus cabelos e beijava-lhe o pescoço e mandíbula.

Era loucura. Da mais _no sense_ que se pode fazer na vida. Ela era uma garota, não aparentava ter mais de 18. Era filha da minha melhor amiga, filha de vampiros. E me deixava completamente fora de mim. Completamente.

Suas unhas cravaram nas minhas costas novamente. Se Leah visse as marcas...

Despertei, me afastando dela. Leah. Helena. Eu não podia fazer isso, me portar como um adolescente. Eu tinha família, eu...

-Talvez estejamos indo muito rápido. – Ela falou num tom sensual, mas superior. – Podemos ir com calma, Jake.

-Não é isso, eu...

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui.

Piscou e pulou da pia. Abriu a porta e, com um ultimo sorriso, saiu do banheiro. Enquanto eu enfiava a cabeça de baixo da torneira, ainda pude ouvi-la.

-Vovô! O quarto está incrível! Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar.

Fechei a torneira e passei a mão no cabelo tentando absorver o que aconteceu. Estava errado. Mais errado ainda por parecer certo.

Olhei-me no espelho.

Eu ia ficar maluco.

---

Cheguei em casa e subi direto pro quarto, pra tomar um banho. Aquele cheiro de pseudo-vampira tinha que sair a qualquer custo, Leah tinha um faro absurdo.

Quando desci novamente, carregando um punhado de roupas pra lavar, inclusive as que eu usara naquela tarde – Leah servia batatas para Helena.

-Quero só ver se você vai pendurar essa roupa que está pondo pra lavar. – Lee falou enquanto eu ainda estava na lavanderia. Quando entrei de volta na cozinha, ela me olhava com um sorriso lindo. Senti-me mal, algo embrulhado no estômago. – Vem jantar, amor.

Sorri de volta. Ela era linda.

Balancei a cabeça tentando assimilar as coisas e sentei à mesa. Helena devorava suas batatas com peixe assado.

-Cuidado, pode ter algum espinho. – Adverti. Helie aquiesceu.

-Como foi com Charlie? – Lee perguntou normalmente, sem suspeita.

-Tranquilo, consegui resolver hoje mesmo.

-Que bom. – Ela sorriu novamente. Cacetada, eu tava na roça. – Você nem imagina o que aconteceu comigo hoje. – Falou com uma empolgação radiante que gelou minha espinha.

-Não mesmo. O que foi?

-Consegui um emprego. Freelance, mas tudo bem. – Seus olhos âmbar brilharam radiantes. – Numa revista em Port Angeles. Começo amanhã.

-Amanhã? – Perguntei a meio caminho de levar uma porção de batatas à boca. – Amanhã é _sábado_!

-Sim. Vida de freelance, né? Mas tudo bem, pode ser minha oportunidade de arranjar um bom emprego por aqui. Você pode ficar com a Helena, não?

Sorri, passando a mão na cabeça da pequena.

-Claro que posso. É só que é sábado. Parece errado trabalhar no fim de semana.

-Ah, nem vem, você. – Deu com a língua.

Eu ri, enfiando um pouco de peixe na boca e me preparando para um fim de semana com a minha filha.

-Vai dar tudo certo. – Lee falou, convicta e também colocou um pouco de batatas na boca.

* * *

**N/A**: *correndo das pedradas*

GALERA! COMENTA! PODE SER XINGAMENTO, EU VOU ENTENDER! MAS COMENTA!

LEMBREM-SE QUE EU AMO VOCÊS E O CAP 7 TÁ QUASE PRONTO!

XOXO;*

**BL**

*correndo três dias sem olhar pra trás*

**N/B**: Eu SEI onde você mora sua escritorazinha u___u

Eu vou te arrebentar muito Biiiiiiiiiiiy você não tá entendendo, eu to pulando aqui pelo quarto, aaaa.

Ok, parei. Você escreve bem pra caraleo, de verade, e não tem palavra melhor pra descrever isso, é.

Desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas agora eu to livre forevermente.  
Beta nerd é bom né? Agradeça, to de férias já *-*

Enfim, escreve loooooooooooooooogo!!

**JL**


	8. Capítulo 7

Esse capitulo vai pra duas das minhas Team Wolves preferidas: **Agatha **e** Pam **– também conhecida por Oráculo.

AH! Esse cap também é cheio de idas e vindas no tempo. Não se preocupem, vocês vão estar lendo certo, rs.

* * *

**Helena**

"_She's got dreams to big for this t  
wonand she needs to give 'em a shot  
whatever they are."_  
Billy Ray Cyrus

Eu devia estar roncando fortemente quando senti algo pular em mim, pelo que pareceu não ser a primeira tentativa. Custou, mas eu fui assimilando os sentidos.

Toque de mãos pequenas, cheiro meio eu, meio a Leah, voz infantil.

-Papai, acorda!

Senti as mãozinhas dela batendo dos lados do meu rosto e ela saiu de cima de mim. Virei na cama ao mesmo tempo que Helena abria a cortina do meu quarto, deixando a claridade entrar. Gemi, cheio de preguiça, pronto pra cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro, mas ela foi mais rápida, pulando na cadeira de novo.

-Papai! Está sol, levante!

Rolei na cama, o lado de Leah estava vazio e eu demorei para lembrar porque ela não estava lá. Helena pulava na cama freneticamente.

-Sol, papai! Sol em La Push!

Bocejei e ela parou de pular, sentando na cama. Esfreguei os olhos e a encarei. Era difícil, mas às vezes eu esquecia que crianças pequenas costumam acordar às 7h da manhã _todos_ os dias.

-Sol. – Repetiu, apontando pra varanda. Olhei dessa vez. Era verdade, parecia que o céu estava rachando de tão forte que o sol estava e mal era 8h.

Sem contar que desde que chegamos não fazia sol, Helena já estava entrando em crise.

Voltei-me pra ela e ela esperava a minha resposta. Bocejei novamente.

-O que você quer fazer?

Ela abriu um sorriso radiante e seus olhos brilharam.

-Vamos pra praia, pai.

-Menina, você _nasceu_ na praia, o que é isso! – Puxei-a e comecei a fazer-lhe cócegas.

-Você e a mamãe também! – Ela falou enquanto ria. Parei de fazer cócegas e ela sentou direitinho. – Somos uma família perfeita.

Sorri pra ela. Não havia nenhuma criança no mundo mais sensitiva que ela.

-Tudo bem, vamos pra praia. – Helena quicou. – Vá se trocar. Vou preparar o café e ligar pra tia Agatha, tia Rachel e tia Emily, que tal?

-Certo. – Falou prontamente, já descendo da cama. – Faz ovos mexidos? – Perguntou antes de sair do quarto?

-Vou pensar.

---

"Se eu te contar que o Zach teve a mesma idéia, você acredita?" Embry falou do outro lado da linha.

-Acredito. – Respondi.

Eu estava a maior dona de casa, falando ao telefone, cozinhando, arrumando a mesa.

"A Aguy ta arrumando as crianças. Já até falou com a Kim."

Vamos situar as coisas: Agatha é a esposa do Embry, ele imprintou daquele jeito de sempre – parentes vindo visitar. Ela é prima da Claire. É, a Claire do Quil. Embry e Aguy têm dois filhos: Zacariah, cinco anos, que – assim como Lucas, o mais velho de Sam – não desgruda da _minha_ Helena, e Tony, de três anos.

-Certeza que eles combinaram entre si. – Falei, terminando de separar os ovos em dois pratos. Embry riu. – Vou falar com a Rach, então. Até daqui a pouco.

"Até mais, cara."

Desliguei no momento exato que Helena entrou na cozinha, com seu vestidinho amarelo por cima do maiô. Sentou à mesa enquanto eu discava o número da casa do meu pai.

"Alô?"

-Noah? É o tio Jake.

"Oi tio!"

-Oh, pai... que delicia. – Helie cortou meu raciocínio falando de boca cheia e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Obrigada.

Sorri pra ela.

-Noah, sua mãe ou seu pai estão por aí?

"Sim, só um pouco. MAMÃE!"

Mais meio minuto até Rachel atender.

"Pronto."

-Rach, nós vamos pra praia.

"Oh, estávamos pensando nisso, também."

-Então eu os vejo por lá?

"Claro."

-Tia Rachel vai? – Helie perguntou animada. Pisquei pra ela e Rachel riu do outro lado da linha.

"Aff, como vocês podem ter uma menina tão linda?"

-Nem preciso responder, né? – Falei. Dessa vez Rachel gargalhou.

"Convencido. Até daqui a pouco."

-Até.

Desliguei o telefone e comecei a comer.

-Parece que todos vocês tiveram a mesma idéia. – Comentei.

-Deve ter sido por causa de mim. – Helena falou, dando de ombros. Levantei a sobrancelha.

-Como assim?

-É que eu vivo falando da Califórnia, do sol. Isso estimula.

_Estimula_. Vê se eu mereço uma menina de quatro anos que fala desse jeito. Quer dizer, "Vá Helie, brincar de bonecas" e ela prefere assistir Pequena Miss Sunshine ou abrir seus livros e tentar ler as palavras. Ou sapatear, desde que começou as aulas há algumas semanas.

-Peste. – Falei e ela sorriu.

Ficava igualzinha a Leah quando sorria daquele jeito – como quem dá de ombros e diz "Eu sei". Sorri com esse pensamento.

Leah.

A gente era saudável um pro outro. Quando nos mudamos pra Los Angeles, morando num pequeno loft do centro, foi complicado. Eu estudava à noite e trabalhava numa oficina durante o dia enquanto ela trabalhava num escritório próximo de onde a gente morava e batalhava uma vaga na UCLA.

Tivemos o nosso primeiro natal longe da família. Foi um pouco pior pra ela por também ser o primeiro natal sem o pai. Ela queria estar com a Sue, mas se voltássemos ficaríamos quebrados depois. Abrir mão tem dessas coisas.

Foi quando percebemos que nosso lugar era um com o outro.

---

-Essa areia é tão grossa... – Helie reclamou, espremendo a areia molhada entre seus dedos.

-Mas ainda dá pra brincar! – Lucas estimulou, piscando pra ela. Franzi a testa.

-Ou nós podemos fazer outra coisa. – Zach sugeriu. Helena não respondeu, ficou pensativa.

-Sam, tem alguma coisa bem estranha com o seu moleque. – Falei, como quem não quer nada, cruzando os braços.

-Como assim? – Ele perguntou preocupado. Embry riu.

-Com o seu também, Embry. – Ele fechou a cara.

-Ta falando de quê?

Foi a minha vez de rir, mas logo fechei a cara.

-Não se dá em cima da filha dos outros quando se tem cinco anos. Só o Quil anormal fazia isso.

Eles reviraram os olhos.

-Eles não _estão_ dando em cima da Helie. – Embry falou com uma certeza contestável na voz.

-Magina, quase não estão dividindo a minha filha em duas. – Eu disse, gesticulando. Eles não responderam, apenas observaram os três. – e não me venham com aquela de poucas meninas da idade porque 1) garotos de cinco anos não gostam de garotas e 2) Summer entre outras garotas da escolinha estão por aí.

Eles não tinham argumentos, Jacob WINS.

-Mas a Helena é carne nova. – Sam falou, dando de ombros.

-Não fale da minha filha como se ela fosse um pedaço de picanha. Ela foi feita e esperada com muito carinho.

Ambos fizeram caretas e eu fiz uma cara de quem não se importa com o que eles achavam, porque era verdade.

A Helena foi a coisa mais incrível e maravilhosa que nos aconteceu até hoje. A gente estava pra mudar do loft quando soube da gravidez. Foi engraçado.

Eu estava na faculdade, na hora do almoço, comendo meu Doritos original gigante cheio de molho quando meu celular tocou. Era do PS da universidade, falando que a Lee havia desmaiado e sido levada pra lá.

Fui pra lá imediatamente, não levou nem cinco minutos, e a encontrei numa das primeiras macas reclamando com a enfermeira por estar com fome.

-Jake! – Me chamou assim que me viu. – Oi amor, você tem coisa pra comer.

Estranhei. Ela não era de ficar pedindo comida.

-Ta cheio de molho. – Ofereci o pacote e ela pegou com urgência.

-Melhor ainda. – Enfiou um monte de salgadinho na boca. – Esses miseráveis não me davam nada nem deixavam eu sair.

-Lee...

-É só mais um pouco, Sra. Black. – A enfermeira falou. Eu adoro quando a chamam de Sra. Black. Leah bufou. – Só até o exame de sangue sair.

Paralisamos. Exame de sangue? Tipo assim, sangue _sangue_?

Olhei para Leah e ela olhou pro próprio braço.

-Quem deixou vocês tirarem o meu sangue?

-Bom... – A enfermeira ficou meio desconcertada. – Você estava já muito tempo desacordada, é o procedimento padrão...

-Resultado em mãos. – Uma garota de jaleco, aluna como nós, entrou toda sorridente com o exame e mais outros dois colegas.

-A gente teve que refazer, mas deve ser o aparelho que desconfigurou.

-Por quê? – Perguntei, tirando o pacote de Doritos da mão dela e comendo.

-Porque ta acusando que ela tem 24 pares de cromossomos, olha só. – O outro rapaz falou rindo. Leah e eu rimos amarelo.

-Que absurdo... – Ela comentou como quem não quer nada.

-É, às vezes acontece essas coisas.

-Hum... – Leah murmurou. – Escuta, não sobrou nenhum sangue meu não, né?

Os três e a enfermeira fizeram cara de "quê?".

-Não. Usamos tudo quando repetimos o exame. – A menina disse.

-Ah ta. Só pra saber. – Gesticulou com a mão suja e virou-se em seguida pra vomitar no lixinho ao lado da maca.

-Lee, você tá bem? – Perguntei preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, vai passar. – Falou tranquila e vomitou de novo. Um dos pseudo-médicos pigarreou.

-Realmente. Vai passar daqui alguns meses. Um ou dois, só saberemos exatamente com um ultrassom.

Leah levantou a cabeça rapidamente, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

-Tá falando de que exatamente? – Perguntou, tomando o salgadinho de mim de novo.

O que parecia ser o mais velho deles sorriu, pegou o exame da mão da menina, abriu numa pagina "x" e mostrou pra gente.

-Você está grávida.

Chocamos. Ficamos os dois imóveis por alguns segundos incontados. Leah foi a primeira a se mexer.

-Deixa eu ver isso.

-Ta falando sério? – Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

O dude que deu a noticia entregou o exame pra Leah, que leu rapidamente. Eu ainda não tinha absorvido a informação.

Leah estava _grávida_? Grávida? A gente ia ter um filho, era isso?

Olhei pra ela. Devia ser a milésima vez que lia o que estava escrito. Vi lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos e sorri. Nós íamos ter _um filho_.

Leah me encarou, meio que me entregando o exame.

-É um milagre. – Falou com a voz embargada.

Aproximei-me mais, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Foi quando percebi que eu também tinha lágrimas. Beijei-lhe.

-Vamos ter um bebê, Jake...

-Vocês não têm uma menina, por isso não estão ligando. – Ralhei com Embry e Sam. – Pois fiquem sabendo que eu prezo pela minha filha e espero que prezem pelos seus.

Percebi Embry gelar.

-Ta querendo dizer o que com isso?

Dei de ombros. Principal motivo para deixá-los preocupados.

-Lucas, deixe a menina respirar! – Sam falou, chamando-o com um gesto. Achei válido.

No dia da noticia, mal consegui me concentrar nas aulas da tarde. Devo ter chorado metade do tempo intra-classe e nem me movi na prática.

-Cara, você ta bem? – Simon, um colega de classe me perguntou. – Pelo amor de Deus, se você continuar a não contar o que aconteceu a gente vai ter uma síncope.

Alisson e Mark concordaram. Respirei fundo, me concentrando. A voz quase não saiu.

-A Lee ta grávida.

Eles chocaram.

-Sério?

-Sério. Fez o exame hoje.

-Cara, você é muito novo.

-E daí?

-Nossa, você vai ser pai... Não tá assustado, não? – A cara assustada do Alisson era o mais engraçado.

-Não... – Respondi. Era verdade. – Sei lá, eu sinto... Que é a hora certa, sabe? Sinto que essa criança vai ser fundamental na minha vida e da Leah.

Simon sorriu e me deu um soco no ombro.

-É o que acontece quando se tem filhos, cara. O mundo gira em torno deles.

-Pai, o que tem pra comer? – Helie perguntou uns cinco minutos depois de sentar-se e permanecer em silêncio ao meu lado. – To com fome.

Imediatamente abri um pote que eu havia levado cheio de cebola frita. A Leah devia ter feito pra comer de café da manhã, ela só comia aquilo desde que saímos de LA.

-Cebola? De novo?

-Come, filha. Que eu prometo que faço sopa de camarão pra janta.

Palavra mágica.

É lógico que eu nao tinha levado _só_ cebola, mas isso não importa realmente.

-E você quer que seja o quê? – Mark perguntou, ainda na aula prática. Não precisei pensar muito.

-Menina.

-Certeza que já até pensou no nome.

-Não. Na verdade não.

-E se for menino? – Dei de ombros.

-Vai ser menina.

-Falou o oráculo.

Na época que a gente descobriu que realmente era menina eu também comecei um processo seletivo Trainee pra GM. O apartamento que nos mudaríamos era maior, mas não o suficiente pra que Helena tivesse um quarto pra ela. Também nos demos ao luxo de voltar pra La Push no aniversário do Billy. Arriscado em muitos aspectos, mas queríamos esse risco. Ficamos por três dias.

Poucos dias depois de voltarmos, montaram o berço da Helie no nosso quarto. Por várias vezes flagramos um ao outro olhando sonhadores pro berço, na expectativa de quando a nossa menina estivesse lá deitada.

-Por que você não vai brincar com a Summer, bebê?

Helena pensou um pouco. Os meninos tinham se negado a brincar com ela na parte da tarde – o que devia ser 1) a cebola que ela comeu no almoço (friamente calculado) ou 2) minha ameaça silenciosa ou 3) eles resolveram ser garotos de cinco anos normais.

-É, pode ser. – Ela concordou. Estava meio cansada, já.

-Daqui a pouco a gente vai pra casa. – Falei, passando a mão no braço dela.

-Papai, a nossa casa é logo ali. – Apontou. – Pra que a pressa?

Sorri.

-Me fale quando quiser ir.

-Ok.

Ela levantou, me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi sentar com a Summer, perto de Kim e Rachel. Aliás, Summer é filha do Jared, só pra vocês saberem.

Tudo bem, eu podia adiantar algumas coisas do serviço enquanto isso, né?

Abri minha agenda – levada propositalmente, eu sabia que ia sobrar tempo – bem na parte que tinha uma foto. É difícil as pessoas terem fotos efetivamente hoje em dia, mas eu gostava de tê-las.

Analisei-a bem e olhei para a Helena. Eu _conseguia_ me sentir como naquela época, claro que conseguia. Por causa daquela baixinha tudo era mais fácil.

Não é como se a nossa vida não tivesse crises. A que eu mais me lembro foi quando Lee estava de seis meses. Existe uma loja de bebês em LA que é o sonho de toda mãe. Leah e eu estávamos andando por Los Angeles quando passamos na frente daquela loja. E lá havia uma cadeira de balanço... Uma cadeira que fez Leah parar e olhar com um sorriso sonhador por um minuto inteiro. Ela me olhou com olhos contentes e me puxou pela mão.

-Vamos entrar? – Não respondi. – Só pra ver o preço, não vai doer.

Sorri pra ela. Leah.

-Vamos.

Entramos na loja e ela foi direto na cadeira de balanço. Ela claramente queria muito a cadeira e ambos não sabíamos se daria pra comprar. Uma vendedora veio nos atender e Leah perguntou o preço.

-$1500,00. – A vendedora falou calmamente. O sorriso de Leah murchou. – De quantos meses você está?

-Seis. – Respondeu, já desanimada.

Apertei a mão dela de leve e a abracei pelos ombros.

-Menino ou menina?

Leah não respondeu, ficou olhando pra cadeira.

-Menina. – Eu mesmo disse.

-Ai, que delicia! Vão querer a cadeira? É modelo exclusivo. – Respirei fundo.

Leah olhou pra mim e balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que não. – Falei. – Hoje não.

A vendedora balançou a cabeça e disse que tudo bem, pra voltarmos depois. Demorou alguns segundos, mas consegui fazer Leah se mover. Fomos pra casa.

Eu mesmo fiz a janta e quando fui chamá-la, encontrei-a sentada em nossa cama com um travesseiro do berço da Helena, chorando sem parar. Ela mal conseguia falar quando me sentei à sua frente. Deixei-a respirar.

-Eu sei... – Ela falou com a voz embargada sem olhar pra mim. – Sei que não é nada de mais uma cadeira de balanço, mas é nessas horas que eu penso... – Me encarou. – Jake, nós penamos pra dar conta de nós dois. É claro que fomos criados de forma muito simples e nada nunca nos faltou. Mas isso aqui não é La Push e eu estou com medo, eu estou morta de medo, amor... Quero que a nossa filha tenha tudo que precisar, mas eu não sei se somos capazes de oferecer.

Abracei-a, aninhando-a em meus braços.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. – Falei, balançando-a de leve. – Vai dar tudo certo e a nossa filha terá tudo que quiser à disposição.

-Jacob...

-Shiii. Quieta. Vai dar tudo certo.

Quando Leah voltou da maternidade, a cadeira de balanço estava no quarto, esperando por ela.

E a foto era de poucos dias depois, com a Helena, no dia que fui assinar os últimos papeis do contrato. Que, aliás, eu nem contei, né?

Era um dia quente quando me chamaram pra comparecer no prédio principal da GM. Leah lá, com seus nove meses de gravidez e eu numa reunião pra saber se teria ou não o emprego que mudaria minha vida e de toda a minha família, com outros dois caras mais velhos e provavelmente mais experientes que eu – meus veteranos – concorrendo à mesma vaga.

Já tinha uns quinze minutos que eles estavam lá falando sem parar e só enrolando a gente, quando meu celular começou a tocar freneticamente. Sorri amarelo e olhei no visor.

-Minha mulher, está no nono mês de gravidez...

O chefe supremo aquiesceu.

-Atenda.

Meio incerto se eu devia ou não fazer o que ele mandara, atendi.

-Jake? – Leah falou com urgência, mais alto que o normal. Cheguei a achar que os outros ouviriam.

-Sim.

-Vai nascer.

Paralisei.

-Como assim "vai nascer"? Você nem tava tendo contrações...

-Estava, mas não contei porque você tinha que ir a reunião, mas...

-FICOU MALUCA? – Me exaltei. As pessoas deram um pulo.

-A bolsa estourou e...

-Ai, meu Deus...

-Preciso de você, Jake. AGORA. – Falou, seguido de alguns gritos. Ai, caralho...

-Hum... – Eu não conseguia pensar. – Ok, to chegando.

Desliguei o telefone antes que ela respondesse e encarei os principais funcionários da GM que anunciariam o contratado em alguns minutos. Minhas chances já eram com essa.

-Primeiro filho? – O que viria a ser meu chefe, David, perguntou. Acenei positivamente. – Vai lá, cara. Não perde essa.

Os outros aquiesceram e eu me mexi. Juntei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito e fui sair. Quando estava à porta, o presidente da empresa me chamou.

-A propósito, Jacob... Você está contratado. – Meu queixo caiu. – Obrigado rapazes, mas no fundo era ele desde o inicio. Volte aqui depois e agora vá, que sua mulher está esperando.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado. – Falei, quase não contendo a euforia e saí, rumo à nossa casa para levar a Leah pro hospital.

Com um certo custo, me contive até que Helena estivesse completamente nascida para contar para Lee. Eu a olhava pelo vidro do berçário sem saber no que pensar. Ela era tão linda, os olhos e os cabelos escuros e eu não conseguia determinar com quem ela parecia mais fisicamente – Leah ou eu.

Devo ter chorado rios no intervalo de uma hora.

-Primeiro filho? – Perguntaram do meu lado. Um cara branco, de uns quarenta anos, meio careca e sorridente.

-É. Minha menina. – Apontei com a cabeça.

-Qual delas?

-A bem no centro.

-Oh, bem do lado do meu Alex.

Olhei novamente. Helena estava entre dois meninos, mas a placa de um deles era "Roosevelt, Alexander".

-Black? Helena Black? – Ele perguntou. – Você é o Jacob Black que a GM acabou de contratar?

Olhei-o surpreso. Onde estava toda aquela história que LA era grande demais?

-Sim... – Quase perguntei. Ele estendeu a mão.

-Max Roosevelt, vice-presidente da Honda. – Arregalei os olhos em choque e apertei a sua mão. – Nós estávamos de olho nos possíveis estagiários deles e você era o nosso preferido. Parece que pra eles também. Parabéns.

-Obrigado.

-E pela filha também. É um dos poucos recém-nascidos do universo que não tem cara de joelho. – Eu ri.

-Nossa... Dia bizarro.

-Por quê?

-Tantas coisas e... – Franzi o cenho. – Como você sabia de primeira quem eu sou?

-Bom, na verdade, David e eu somos amigos da faculdade. Liguei pra ele para contar que o Alex tinha nascido e ele "sério? O filho do nosso recém-adquirido está nascendo agora também". Se bobear, daqui a pouco ele chega.

-Oh, nós vamos embora logo. – Avise, balançando a cabeça.

-Sério? Foi parto normal?

-Não. – Respondi. – O cordão estava enrolado e tudo mais, aquela coisa de sempre. Mas Leah já está bem e nós só não fomos antes porque o médico a está fazendo descansar por algumas horas. – Ele me olhava atento.

-E a neném?

-Saúde de ferro.

-Ótimo.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. O menino dele também era bonitinho, branquinho com olhos azuis-gelo. Meu celular tocou, mensagem da Leah.

-Hm, patroa chamando.

-Oh, vá lá.

-Vou pegar minha filha antes.

-Oks. – Acenei e encaminhei-me pra porta do berçário. – Jacob? – Voltei a olhá-lo. – Fique com o meu cartão. Aconteça o que for, pode ter certeza que a Honda vai querer negociar com você.

Sorri, pegando o cartão.

-Obrigado, Sr. Roosevelt.

-Max. Apenas Max.

Eu nunca realmente precisei entrar em contato com a Honda. Eles que vieram atrás de mim todas as vezes, o que foi bem útil quando eu precisei da transferência. Coisa básica, do tipo "Jacob, não podemos transferir você" "Oh, tudo bem. Eu tenho o telefone do Roosevelt e da última vez estavam me oferecendo o dobro do meu salário. Pra eu trabalhar onde eu quisesse." e eles "Qual a cidade que você prefere mesmo?"

Era verdade, mas o fato é que eu gosto da GM, do ambiente de trabalho. Foi lá que eu cresci e desenvolvi meu talento e seria traição se eles rompessem comigo ou o contrário.

Sem falar que eles me deram um aumento de 150% na mudança pra WA.

(N/A: Ouçam a música - http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 0yLwmRK24Qc)

Agora, quatro anos depois, observando Helena brincar com a nova amiguinha, as peças se encaixavam tão bem... Quero dizer, é por isso que lutamos, não? A família. É isso que prezamos e eu sou _tão_ grato por tudo que tenho...

Respirei fundo e levantei, juntando as coisas e deixando a foto pra guardar por ultimo. Fui até onde Helena estava e ela olhou pra mim.

-Já? – Reclamou, mas eu via seus olhinhos pesados.

-Já. Você tem que descansar, jantar, tomar banho, treinar sapateado... Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Os olhos dela brilharam como seu sorriso. Era engraçada a história dela com o sapateado. Foi por acaso. No início do ano teve um evento de dança em Beverly Hills e é engraçado porque _nunca_ tem sapateado em LA – as coisas só acontecem em NYC. Mas dessa vez... Dessa vez havia um grupo de NY que foi e fez uma apresentação abismal.

Foi amor a primeira vista. Assim que as pessoas pararam de aplaudir, Helena virou para nós com olhos radiantes e falou com essas mesmas palavras:

-É sapateado que eu quero fazer da vida.

Leah e eu havíamos achado a substituição da natação e Helena sua vocação – apesar de, como sabem, ainda insistir na história da arquitetura. Mas nós percebemos quando alguém nasceu pra fazer algo.

Helena levantou e acenou para Summer, afastou o cabelo do rosto e sorriu.

-Vem cá, que a tia arruma o vestido. – Rachel falou e Helie foi até ela, para que a arrumasse. – Dá um beijo. – Ela a abraçou sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Gostosa da tia.

Depois de repetir o ato com Kim, Helena veio até mim e ergueu os braços pedindo colo. Peguei-a, terminamos de nos despedir do povo e seguimos pra casa.

Eu realmente tinha inveja da Leah quando a gente era novo. A casa dos Clearwater era de frente pra praia, na beira da floresta. E agora era nossa.

Caminhei em silêncio os poucos metros que nos separavam de nossa casa. Eu pensava que sim, era verdade o que Simon me falara.

Helena nasceu numa das tardes mais quentes, no auge do verão californiano. Desde que ela estava no mundo, nada mais fazia sentido. Tudo converge pra ela, tudo depende da felicidade _dela_. É só ela quem eu realmente preciso fazer feliz.

E a ligação que eu tenho com a minha filha – a mesma que eu sei que a Leah tem – é mais forte que qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha conhecimento. Ela é minha filha. E o que eu sinto por ela não é passível de comparação, é muito maior do que a obsessão de quando existe Renesmee. Maior que o amor natural que sinto por Leah.

E Leah e eu estamos ligados por esse mesmo ponto gravitacional.

-Isso que é morar perto da praia. – Helena sussurrou à porta de casa com um sorriso.

O sol estava tombando e o céu voltando a ter nuvens, num tom alaranjado. Suspirei.

-Isso que é morar perto da praia. – Repeti e ela voltou a encostar a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto entrávamos em casa.

O mundo gira em torno dela.

* * *

**N/A**: Sem Leah, é. E vocês devem estar "OMG, ta. Mas e a Lee, comfas/"

Calme, galere. Próximo capitulo tem ela. E o próximo capitulo é #TENSE.

Não me matem ainda. Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer na vida antes de morrer (?) –q

E não se acostume com capítulos grandes, os próximos são BEM menores. .-.

Tenho que agradecer aos comentantes (?) no **twifics**: **ccc**, **Mariana**, **SaHh Black**, **Tamy Black**, **Débora**, **alana**, **BeBeSantos**, **Anninha**, **Mily**, **Rina Victor** (migs, NÃO precisa comentar duas vezes. Vê? Seu comentário vai aparecer no capítulo depois.), **Loreline Cullen**, **Rafaela Marie Cullen** e **Pam**; no **nyah**: **Michele Day**, **Sully**, **pa_kinjo**, **Elizabeth beans**, **Dan**, **madu**, **juliana_os7**, **Aklm**, **Anna**, **Annaa M Cullen**, **Agatha21**, **alisson**, **Dessa_Carol**, **cabete** e **angelgirl2008**; e no FF: **Janete Alves** (ai Jesuis, vou ter que voltar no próximo cap com uma armadura /o\), **Vanessa Clearwater**, **BeBeSantos** (versão revolts, q), **Pam**, **MMMM** (?), **Ingrid F.**, , **S2 Bells Cullen S2** e **milets**.

Comentem, oks? ;-;

Vou tentar coisar o próximo logo (?)

xoxo;*  
**BL**

**N/B**: Aaaaaaaaaaa que capítulo liiiiiiiindo meldels, eu me vi com meu daddy, juro *-*  
Fofíssimos demais, morri.  
Mas quero a minha Leah linda e absoluta, thanks *-*  
**JR**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Sóbria**

Apertei o botão do 8º andar e tamborilei na caixa de cebola frita que eu carregava. Eu não conseguia parar de comer aquilo, é tão mágico... Não sei explicar.

Eu estava ansiosíssima com o emprego novo e realmente esperava que desse tudo certo. Com um emprego perto do Jake e do sapateado da Helena, nossas vidas seriam facilitadas.

O elevador parou, abrindo passagem para um enorme hall seguido de um corredor largo, tudo muito claro. Me lembrou a revista que eu trabalhava em LA. Parei na recepção e a mocinha me indicou a sala que eu devia ir – e podia entrar direto.

Bati à porta uma vez e entrei. Uma moça mais ou menos da minha idade, com cabelos num tom estranho de loiro, meio vermelhos, e olhos verdes sorriu pra mim, indicando a cadeira à frente. Fechei a porta e sentei.

-Que bom que aceitou nosso convite, Sra. Black...

-Leah. – Corrigi rapidamente. Não precisávamos de tanta formalidade.

-Leah. – Ela repetiu. – Sou Melissa Jordan, editora chefe. – Eu sabia, é claro. – Nossa estagiária nos mostrou o seu trabalho, falou muito bem de você. Sem contar as indicações que a LA fez.

-Estagiária? – Perguntei.

-Sim. Ela também é nova aqui, mas muito competente. Como eu acredito que você seja. Ela vai te acompanhar nos primeiros dias, já deve estar vindo pra cá, pra que eu as apresente.

Aquiesci e me ajeitei na cadeira.

-Me fale de você, por que se mudou pra cá?

Ta ok, aquilo era bem esquisito. Eles sabiam tudo de mim pela entrevista.

-Bom... – Comecei. – Na verdade eu sou daqui. La Push, eu digo. Meu marido e eu. Nós nos mudamos pra Los Angeles há sete anos, mas meu sogro está doente, então voltamos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Gostei muito do seu currículo. Acredito que vai ser ótimo tê-la conosco.

Ela era louca, cheguei à conclusão.

-Também... – Comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida por uma batida na porta.

-Mel? – Uma voz de sinos falou. Senti o gelo na espinha. – Me chamou?

-Sim Nessie. Entre. – Me neguei a olhar pra trás e contei até cinquenta mentalmente duas vezes. – Leah, essa é a estagiária que eu falei, Renesmee Cullen.

Engoli seco e pisquei devagar antes de me virar para olhá-la. Eu estava me acostumando em não ter que conviver com o fantasma dessa garota, mas parecia que ela estava me provando. Quando a encarei, com um olhar devidamente mortal, ela sorria pra mim de um jeito que devia significar muito mais que "bem vinda" e um brilho diabólico no olhar.

Mas a chefe não deve ter percebido todo esse ar infernal que ela exalava, porque continuou com aquele olhar deslumbrado pra pirralha inútil.

-Renesmee. – Falei devagar, absorvendo cada sílaba.

-Oi Leah. – Ela falou sorrindo.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Melissa perguntou casualmente. – Melhor ainda. Nessie, mostre a sala que vai ser dela, dê os comandos e auxilie-a no que for preciso. Leah, os dossiês estão na sua mesa, Nessie vai explicar tudo.

Havia uma tensão entre ela e eu enquanto eu me levantava e nós olhávamos no olho uma da outra, uma troca de elogios silenciosa. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça.

-Siga-me. – Disse e virou as costas pra sair pela porta.

Foi o que eu fiz, após acenar para Melissa. Segui com ela pelo corredor cheio de portas, subimos um lance de escadas, outro corredor. A monstrinha parou numa porta larga de vidro temperado sem placa de identificação e a abriu, me mostrando uma sala de tamanho não-reclamável com uma enorme janela, mesa de vidro, estantes e murais, sem contar o sofá e as poltronas confortáveis. A sala era cor de gelo e havia outra porta ao leste, mas de madeira escura. E uma pilha de pastas esperando por mim.

-Tem o seu próprio banheiro. – Ela anunciou. - Minha sala é no final do corredor, está identificada. Aprecie enquanto eu não volto pra... – Sorriu malévola. – te explicar tudo.

-Sem pressa. – Respondi, lançando um ultimo olhar de ódio eterno antes que ela saísse fechando a porta.

Sentei à mesa, liguei meu notebook, dei uma olhada rápida nos dossiês para saber do que se tratavam, peguei o primeiro para analisar direito e abri minha caixa de cebola frita. Uma manhã ocupada me aguardava.

Por volta das 11h30, a monstrinha bateu à porta novamente e entrou sem que eu autorizasse. Me esclareceu algumas duvidas e trouxe mais alguns trabalhos, detalhes que deviam ser levados em consideração.

-Deixe aí, vamos almoçar daqui a pouco. – Falou, se levantando e afastando da minha mesa.

Aquiesci, levantei e comecei a checar minha bolsa para não esquecer nada, me perguntando porque ela ainda estava lá plantada. Quando ergui a cabeça para olhá-la, ela estava concentrada em minha aliança dourada da mão esquerda, quase como se pudesse derretê-la com a força do olhar. Com muito custo olhou para mim e sorriu de um jeito que quase me fez sentar de novo, de tão infernal que foi.

-Que sorte a sua. – A pseudo-vampira falou. – Ser casada com o Jake.

-É, eu sei.

-Tenho certeza que você aproveitou bastante os anos que tiveram juntos.

Ela alternava olhares de mim para minha aliança. Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco do tom dela.

-Sim. – Respondi. Ela deu de ombros.

-Pena que não vai durar mais. – Disse, fazendo bico. Franzi a testa.

-Ta querendo dizer _o quê_? – Ela sorriu.

-Sabe que eu realmente invejo você? O Jacob tem uma _pegada_... Imagine um homem desse te pegando daquele jeito tipo... pra sempre?

-Do que você está falando? O que você sabe? – Perguntei realmente brava. Ele é meu marido, dá licença?

A monstra sorriu.

-Seu marido deixou um rastro quente em mim.

(**N/A**: Ouçam a música: Pink – Sober http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =jxexx_TdneA)

Paralisei, encarando-a. Eu devo ter parado de respirar também, porque, num certo ponto, meu pulmão protestou.

-Você é louca, o Jake não faria nada, eu não seu do que está falando. Você é maluca. Todos vocês, sanguessugas esquisitos. Todos...

O sorriso dela dobrou de tamanho enquanto eu tagarelava. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça.

-Ele não faria? – Perguntou.

-Não! – Quase gritei. Eu estava ficando fora de controle.

Renesmee deu um passo pra frente. Não me movi, ainda em choque com o que ela falara. Ela estendeu a mão pra mim.

-Vamos ver se não faria. – Disse num tom demoníaco e com um sorriso no rosto tocou meu braço.

Levei um susto no primeiro momento. Pelos meus olhos passava a casa de Charlie, as escadas, o banheiro. É mesmo, esses sanguessugas têm dessas coisas esquisitas.

Jacob estava no banheiro quando ela entrou. E o olhar deslumbrado que eu mais odeio na vida.

"_A impressão..._ – Ela falou, passando a mão nele. – _Você pertence a mim, Jacob. E eu quero que você seja meu_."

Ofeguei com a cena seguinte. Ele a _beijou_, Jacob... a beijou. Ele... me traiu. Um nó se formou em minha garganta e, de repente, a sala voltou a se materializar, assim como a pirralha descarada à minha frente com seu sorrisinho de vadia.

-É tudo uma questão de tempo. – Falou e lançou-me uma piscadela.

Eu não tinha reação. Parecia impossível absorver a informação. Não era real, não _podia_ ser real.

Respirei devagar enquanto ela me encarava divertida. Ela vinha do inferno e deveria voltar pra lá. E eu mesma faria isso, se tivesse condições psicológicas para tal.

-Nessie? – Uma outra moça chamou à porta. Tem gente te esperando na sua sala.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-To indo. – A moça saiu e ela deu um passo pra trás, ainda me encarando. – Reflita um pouquinho. Aproveite o almoço para isso.

Sentei novamente assim que ela saiu. Eu mal conseguia sentir meu coração bater.

---

Diferente do dia na casa da minha mãe, dessa vez eu estava comendo sem parar. A pseudo-monstra fez questão de sentar á minha frente, com um enorme pedaço de carne praticamente cru e cheio de sangue.

-Nojenta. – Sibilei. Ela _ia_ ouvir.

-Nada se compara ao seu prato. – Ela retrucou no mesmo volume. – Você come como um cavalo.

-Nunca vi você reclamar do Seth. E o Jake é cinco vezes pior que eu, espero que saiba cozinhar. – Coloquei uma garfada de purê na boca.

Não, eu não estava desistindo do meu marido. Só estava jogando o mesmo jogo que ela. Ela tombou a cabeça e passou os dedos nas costas da minha mão.

-Não se preocupe, Leah. – Disse, ao mesmo tempo que a imagem do _meu_ Jacob passando as mãos nas pernas _dela_ passava pelos meus olhos rapidamente, um calor subiu pela minha espinha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Melissa perguntou, olhando de Renesmee para mim, confusa.

-Não. – Respondi tranquila e sorri o mais convincente possível.

A mão da monstra ainda estava sob a minha e, mais rápido que antes, a imagem de um cara muito bonito, de olhos claros, apareceu, antes que ela desfizesse o gesto.

-Por quê? – Perguntou para mel com um ar interessado.

-Não sei, parecia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

Esqueci de acrescentar. Mel tinha dessas de ser "sensitiva". Ela era a superstição em pessoa.

-Não, não. – Falamos juntas e Melissa sorriu, voltando a se concentrar em seu prato vegetariano.

-Vadia. – Sussurrei para a vampirinha e ela me encarou. Sorri com o olhar fuzilante dela.

Ela cortou um pedaço grande de carne e enfiou na boca, para logo em seguida tocar minha mão novamente, numa provocação silenciosa.

---

-Achei que mamíferos como vocês não se alimentassem mais de leite depois da época da amamentação. – Renesmee falou ao parar ao meu lado no fastfood onde eu resolvi parar para comprar um milkshake.

-Achei que monstros não pudessem gerar monstros que não pelo método tradiocional. – Retruquei. O moço entregou um suco de morango para ela. – Ninguém te avisou que isso passa longe do gosto de sangue? – Debochei.

E, novamente, a cena de Jacob nos braços dela passou pelos meus olhos.

-Torce, Renesmee. – Falei, assim que o moço com meu milkshake voltou a focalizar na minha frente e ela começava a se afastar. – Torce pra não me encontrar num lugar sem público.

Ela parou e virou-se lentamente pra mim.

-Vai fazer o quê?

-Eu vou fazer cinzas de você. Literalmente. Me aguarde.

-Esse assunto vai ser resolvido antes do que você imagina.

---

Eu estava tentando ser o mais forte que eu podia, mas aquela era uma situação com a qual eu não sabia lidar direito.

Joguei meu milkshake praticamente inteiro no lixo do corredor, já no andar da revista – ele começava a ficar enjoativo e eu já não conseguia mais engolir, sentindo algumas vertigens. Antes que eu entrasse na sala, aquele maldito toque, com a maldita cena nas minhas costas.

-Qualquer coisa, Leah _Black_, estou na minha sala. – Disse, passando por mim.

Vi-a entrar na última porta do corredor e respirei fundo, entrando na minha sala. Fechei a porta e encarei o cômodo. Fora ela quem me indicara para o emprego, ela havia preparado tudo. Era isso, ela queria me infernizar, tirar meu Jacob de mim. E era o que ela faria naquelas duas semanas: tirar meu chão.

Pisquei devagar e engoli seco. Eu tinha a impressão que a imagem de Jacob se atracando com ela no banheiro da casa da _minha mãe_ não ia sair da minha cabeça tão cedo.

"_É tudo uma questão de tempo_" ela disse. E como se a frase fosse o ponto chave, eu desabei. Foi o que meu pai dissera anos atrás. "_É uma questão de tempo, filha. Pensando friamente, Sam não te pertence mais. Ele é da Emily_."

Solucei e senti que as lágrimas lavavam meu rosto. Fui até o banheiro quase sem enxergar o caminho, sentei na privada e chorei, chorei, chorei. Vomitei de chorar. A ultima coisa do _universo_ que eu queria era passar por isso novamente, mas o destino parecia querer pregar uma peça em mim, queria me deixar sóbria, porque eu já estava alegre demais.

Eu estaria fadada ao fracasso, meu destino era péssimo.

* * *

**N/A**: Uma coisa a dizer sobre esse capítulo: #TENSE, muito #TENSE ._.

É, eu sei :S

Mas é agora que a coisa começa a encaminhar para o ápice. E eu tinha dito que vocês iam ter um bocado de Leah nesse capitulo, né? Rs

Enfim, tenho que agradecer quem comentou no twifics: **Tamy**, **alana**, **AmaBlack**, **Mily**, **Pam**, **Débora**, **Anninha**, **BeBeSantos** e **Thais Priscila**; no FF (onde o povo sumiu '-'): **sweet present of nature**, **Ingrid F.**, **Janete Alves**, BeBeSantos, **Bunny93** e Pam e no nyah (sempre me surpreendendo ;O): **PaahCP**, **Dessa_Carol**, **Michelle Cullen**, **Annaa**, **Mii Cullen Swan**, **Anna**, **Michele Day**, **aLisson**, **Shyblack**, **angelgirl2008**, **Aklm**, **SatsukChan**, **Sully**, **AnicelyPotter** e **madu**.

Tomara que os meus leitores voltem, apesar de eu ter demorado um pouquinho pra postar ;( Mas acreditem, é pelo bem de vocês, to adiantando vários capítulos, mi/

Até o próximo, oks?

xoxo

**BL**

**N/B**: Minha notinha tinha que tá no começo do capítulo, mas ok. Juro, esse capítulo não é nem um pouco recomendado para se ler se você está emocionalmente abalada. Gente, o que a Leah quer fazer com a Nessie é tipo, exatamente o que a by passa no capítulo, to com uma raivinha acumulada desse projeto-de-vampira =O

* * *

**PS**: **1)** Estou com uma fic nova, Leah/Sam. O nome é _Fire Bomb_ e ela está postada no FF e no nyah!, se quiserem dar uma olhada lá, comentar e tudo mais, eu ficaria muito grata *-* **2)** Querem saber news sobre o universo Twilight de forma divertida? Acesse o _tjakemmesper. wordpress. com_ e/ou siga no twitter: _jakemmesper_, o site ta no começo, mas promente ;D **3)** Me sigam no twitter, se quiserem saber novidades sobre minhas fics e/ou papear e/ou ver as bobeiras que eu escrevo: _by_ziinha_ **4)** Quer fazer alguma pergunta pra mim? Eu respondo: _formspring. me/ byziinha_

De todos os links é só tirar os espaços.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Como o Demônio**

Segui para minha sala praticamente saltitando. Leah se fazia de forte, mas eu não acreditava que ela conseguiria sair dessa. Até onde eu sabia, ela lidara muito mal quando o ex-noivo lhe colocou na mesma situação. E _outra_. A culpa não era minha. Quem resolveu que devia trocar de esposa foi o _Jake_.

Entrei na sala e o cheiro dele me invadiu. Suspirei no automático, eu adoro o cheiro dele. Fechei a porta e senti suas mãos em minha cintura, me abraçando por trás. Ganhei um beijo na nuca que me arrepiou.

-Oi Ness. – Ele falou com seu sotaque sexy. – Senti sua falta.

Sorri e me virei para ele, encarando sua íris clara.

-Que agradável surpresa, Nahu. O que veio fazer aqui?

-Ver você. – Respondeu dando de ombros e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, me beijando.

-Eu acabei de vir de lá... – Falei em seus lábios. Ele sorriu.

-Você não devia ter _saído_ de lá.

Fiz um bico.

-Nahuel, você _sabe_ o quanto eu _adoro_ o calor do Brasil...

-Mas nós somos parceiros!

-Quem disse? – Rebati e foi a vez _dele_ ficar de bronca.

-Ta querendo dizer o quê?

Percebi meus olhos cintilarem e ele me soltou, se afastando.

-Nessie, o que você fez?

-Por enquanto, nada de mais. E não totalmente eu que fiz.

-Explique-se.

-Lembra do Seth? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Lembra do que eu falei sobre a mulher dele, sobre como/porque eles estão juntos?

-Sim...

-A irmã dele voltou da Califórnia na mesma época que nós.

-E o que isso tem a ver?

-O marido dela. Imprintou em _mim_. – Apontei para mim mesma e pisquei para ele. – Um cara que é um absurdo de gostoso. – Desabafei.

-E que é casado, se eu não entendi errado.

-Não, não entendeu.

-Então eu acho que não saquei nada da história.

-O que você acha que entendeu?

-Que você está dando em cima de uma cara casado.

-Eu estou. Ele até já me beijou. – Não consegui decifrar o significado da expressão de Nahuel.

-Vai destruir o relacionamento do cara? Não tem dó?

-Hum... – Pensei um pouco. – Dá um pouco de dó da filha dele, tão lindinha... Mas não dó o suficiente. – Concluí.

Nahu balançou a cabeça em negativa e deu um passo na minha direção.

-Se o cara tem uma filha, seu casamento deve ser bem estruturado. Como você vai convencê-lo a ficar com você?

-Ah, não é com ele não. Eu to resolvendo a situação com a _Leah_. – Ele fez uma cara confusa. – A mulher dele.

-Tá, explique-se novamente.

-Há uns anos atrás, o ex-noivo dela a largou justamente por ter imprintado numa prima dela. Segundo meu pai, foi super tenso. Ela _não sabe_ lidar com isso.

-E como você chega nela?

-Simples. – Me virei para minha mesa e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas enquanto falava. – Ela também trabalha em revistas. Consegui que a contratassem aqui, ela começou hoje, algumas salas pra lá. – Apontei. Nahuel se aproximou de novo.

-Mas você está só falando? O que...

Toquei seu braço, mostrando a cena do banheiro pra ele e interrompendo sua pergunta. Ele ofegou.

-Oh. – Disse simplesmente.

-Vou deixá-la louca.

-Você é o demônio, isso sim. – Nahu falou, balançando a cabeça e me puxando pela cintura.

-Magina... Pra ela eu sou só um pedaço do inferno. Como a prima. – Passei o dedo em seu queixo e pisquei. Nahuel desviou o olhar.

-E se você conseguir o cara, é o nosso fim? – Perguntou, visivelmente sentido.

-É. Talvez. Para tudo dá-se um jeito.

Ele voltou a me olhar e balançou a cabeça.

-Você é como o demônio. O cara não vai te escolher.

-O nome dele é Jacob. E isso é o que nós vamos ver. – Ele desviou os olhos novamente e eu o fiz olhar para mim. – Escuta Nahu, não me leve a mal, ok? Mas é que essa coisa de imprint tem um propósito, não acontece por nada. Significa que nós, o Jake e eu, fomos projetados um pro outro e a única coisa que eu quero é o que é meu por direito. Não estou deixando de te amar por isso, entendeu?

Ele abriu um sorriso torto pouco convencido e me deu um selinho. Coloquei as mãos em seu rosto e mostrei um dos nossos melhores momentos, lá no Brasil, na Ilha Esme e fui interrompida por seus beijos, que me fizeram rir.

-Não vamos perder tempo. – Falou.

-Daqui a pouco eu vou almoçar. Me deixa seu endereço que eu passo lá mais tarde.

-Sem problema. – Disse em meu pescoço, me puxando com ele para a poltrona.

* * *

**N/A**: Agora todo mundo sabe o que se passa na cabecinha perturbada da Nessie, huh? –OQ

Gente, a menina é filha de vampiros, ela só pode ser MUITO perturbada, -s

Mas eu vou contar uma coisa: essa é a minha Nessie preferida de todas que eu já li e escrevi, fatão. E eu super espero que a tia Steph nos surpreenda com um quinto livro e uma Nessie bem por aí *-* Ia ser magicals *o*

Bom, obrigada quem continua me acompanhando e acreditando em mim.

Quem comentou no **nyah**: **PaahCP**, **Anna**, **aLisson**, **Sully**, **Agatha21**, **madu**, **Michelle Cullen**, **SatsukChan** e **isinhae**; no **twifics**: **Tamy**, **Juuh Willians Black**, **AmaBlack**, **Debora**, **Alana**, **Rê Cullen**, **Anninha**, **Elizabeth Beans**, **Thais Priscila**, **Reh Cullen** e **Pam** e no **FF**: **Janete Alves**, **Isa Clearwater**, **RehCullen**, **rachelle malfoy**, **Nick Cullen**, **Pam**, **Valentina Black**, **Ingrid F.**, **Bunny93**, **milets** e **BeBeSantos**.

Eu mijo de rir com os comentários de todas vocês, é bem sério. E com as ameaças de morte também! q

Comentem também nesse capítulo, huh? Conto com vocês.

E indiquem a fic pro coleguinhe, claro (K) –q

Sem mais, xoxo

**BL**

**N/B**: Geeeeeeeeeeente do céu, essa Nessie consegue ser pior MESMO que a da Rehab, mas eu gostei dela SAIOSAOIAIOSAIOASIO.  
Ser um pedacinho do inferno é o que ;x~ -q  
Tá parei, haha  
Agora vai digitar porque eu sei que você tem ai no seu caderninho mais capítulos e eu os quero e muito *-*


	11. Capítulo 10

**Perseguição**

"_I still loving you  
But I just can't do this_"  
Rihanna

Dirigi feito uma múmia para casa. O tanto que o trabalho era bom – no sentido de ser um ótimo lugar para se trabalhar – aquela pseudo-garota era insuportável. Ela me fez ver aquela cena _tantas_ vezes que eu já estava não absorvendo mais nada ao redor.

Demorei mais que o normal para viajar de Port Angeles para La Push, à tempo de ver o sol se pondo na praia enquanto eu estacionava. Aquela vista era a única coisa que permanecera da casa onde cresci, Rachel havia quase literalmente demolido e construído outra.

Entrei. O som metálico dos sapatos de sapateado da Helena ecoando no andar de cima e o cheiro de pão caseiro e sopa de camarão por toda a casa. Me reprimi para não elogiar Jacob mentalmente. Ele era um ótimo marido, ótimo pai, mas não estava merecendo elogios.

Ele merecia uma surra, isso sim. Mas eu não seria capaz de fazê-lo porque, pra começar, o imprint é involuntário, ninguém escolhe tê-lo. Segundo, a surra não reverteria o processo.

Suspirei. A pior parte não era ele ter imprintado. A pior parte era ele não ter _contado_ pra mim. Ele ficou fingindo que não aconteceu ao mesmo tempo que se jogou nos braços da outra.

Engoli o nó na minha garganta. O que eu podia fazer? Isso já acontecera uma vez e eu sabia o resultado. Significava que eu sabia o resultado dessa vez _também_? Suspirei ao mesmo tempo que Jake entrou no hall com um pano de prato nas mãos e sorrindo pra mim.

-Oi amor. – Me falou, segurando meu rosto e me dando um selinho. Meu coração apertou magoado. – O que achou do emprego? Teve um bom primeiro dia?

Engoli seco, sorrindo amarelo.

-Sim.

-Pena que você não estava aqui, nós fomos para a praia. Mas foi por uma boa causa. – Piscou. – To terminando o jantar, vai tomar um banho, relaxar...

Fiz que sim, encostando a testa rapidamente no peito dele. A minha real vontade era me aninhar em seus braços e chorar, perguntar o que tinha acontecido de verdade, ouvir da boca _dele_. Mas eu não fiz isso. Eu subi pro meu quarto e tomei um banho demorado, numa tentativa de esvaziar a mente.

No meio da janta não deu mais pra segurar. Jacob podia ter defeitos, mas ele sabe fazer algumas coisas bem _de mais_. Por exemplo, eu não conseguia parar de comer aquela sopa.

-Jake, - comecei, largando a colher um pouco e olhando para ele. Ele me sorria, divertido. – isso ta bom _de mais_, não é a toa que a Helena se nega a comer as minhas sopas.

Helie olhou de Jake para mim, lambendo a própria colher e com os dedos no caldo, pegando um camarão.

-Nem falei nada dessa vez. – Ela garantiu, enfiando o camarão na boca.

Jacob me olhava tão doce, suave... Comia com uma calma e... Por alguns instantes eu esqueci que aquilo tudo ia acabar em breve.

-Nem vem, você cozinha melhor que eu. Nem minha mãe fazia carne tão bem. – Eu ri nervosa. Pelo que eu bem me lembrava, Sarah Black tinha fama de cozinheira dos carnívoros. – Eu te amo.

As lágrimas vieram até o limite e eu engoli seco. Não podia dar bandeira, eu não queria resolver as coisas ali, agora. Eu queria tempo, queria todo o tempo que eu podia ter com ele. Eu queria que ele me escolhesse.

O que não ia acontecer.

Respirei. Meus pulmões me obrigaram a isso e eu voltei pro meu prato.

-E eu amo as suas sopas. – Desconversei.

-Eu também! – Helena concordou, nos fazendo rir.

-Claro, claro.

---

Me ofereci para lavar a louça. Jake já tinha passado o dia todo com a Helena, preparado tanta coisa com carinho, que agora merecia uma folga. Ele estava tirando a mesa enquanto Helena terminava de raspar a panela (!!!) e eu já ia adiantando o serviço. Parou por trás de mim, me abraçando e me deu um beijo na nuca que me arrepiou inteira.

-Você tá nervosa. – Falou baixo, para não chamar a atenção da Helie. Dei de ombros.

-Não, impressão sua.

-Eu ainda ouço seu coração, Lee, e ele está sofrido. Aconteceu alguma coisa na revista?

Ele me virou de frente pra ele e eu o encarei, ponderando se devia contar ou não. Não demorou segundos pra eu achar que havia decidido, mas fomos interrompidos pelo som de vidro quebrando.

-Papai... – Helena chamou e Jacob se virou pra ela.

Ofeguei. Ela havia caído com um copo na mão que abriu um corte profundo em sua palma esquerda. Ela nos encarou com os olhos marejados pelos dois segundos que precisamos para sair do choque, as gotas de sangue pingando de sua mão.

-Helie. – Jake falou, pegando-a e sentando-a na pia.

Abri a torneira e ele a fez por a mão na água. Ela estava ansiosa, seu coração batia rápido, mas segurou o choro. Quando o machucado estava "limpo", Jake olhou o corte, para ver se havia mais vidro ali e eu entreguei um pano de prato limpo pra ele.

-Pressiona assim, filha. – Ele falou enquanto eu já começava a limpar o vidro no chão. – Não sai daí, o papai vai fazer um curativo.

Jake abriu o armário e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros. Helena obedeceu, pressionando o pano na palma esquerda. Não havia mais sinal de lágrimas em seus olhos.

-A gente não tem gaze? – Ele me perguntou. Olhei na caixa só pra confirmar.

-Deve estar no banheiro.

Ele se virou para ir ao banheiro e Helie o chamou novamente.

-Parou de sangrar. – Ela disse. Voltamo-nos pra ela.

-Quê? – Perguntamos juntos.

Helena olhou para a mão e tirou o pano com cuidado. Nos aproximamos. Ainda tinha um corte ali, mas já não era tão profundo, parara de sangrar e estava fechando rapidamente.

-Jake... – Murmurei, segurando seu braço. Ele estava sem reação.

-Isso é bom, não é? – Ela perguntou. Jacob balançou a cabeça.

-É, meu bebê...

-Jacob, não estou gostando disso. – Cortei e ele me encarou.

-Não é nada de mais, ok? – Ele falou nervoso. – Ela tem o gene, nós dois temos, é óbvio que se manifesta a vida toda.

-Não é não. Eu tinha 19 anos quando...

-Leah, nós somos vira-latas, ela é pura.

-Mamãe? Pai? – Helie interferiu. – Isso não é bom?

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça, saindo dali.

-Claro que é bom, bebê. Mamãe foi buscar gaze pra eu fazer um curativo aí.

-Mas já sarou...

-É melhor fazer um curativo.

Eu os ouvia da sala. Não saí pra buscar gaze, saí pra tentar respirar um pouco, mas fiz o que Jacob falou.

-Por que a mamãe ficou nervosa? – A ouvi perguntar.

-Ela não gosta que você se machuque. – Houve um silencio, então Jacob continuou. – Olha, Helie... Tudo bem que você se cure rápido, é uma característica sua, que você vai entender melhor daqui alguns anos. Mas você não _precisa_ sair contando isso por aí. É um segredo nosso, de nós três. Seus primos e amiguinhos não precisam saber.

-Por quê?

-Porque é o _nosso_ segredo. Entendeu?

Entrei de volta na cozinha no momento que ela aquiescia.

-Posso contar pro vovô Billy? – Perguntou.

-Pode. – Jacob disse com um sorriso, pegando a gaze da minha mão e fazendo um curativo mais ou menos no machucado quase curado dela. – Mais ninguém.

-Certo. – Ela sorriu e olhou pra mim. - Eu conto tudo pro vovô.

---

-Parece perseguição. – Falei, deitada no peito de Jacob. Ele murmurou um "O quê?" sonolento. – Todas as coisas que eu queria passar longe acontecendo.

-Ta falando de que exatamente?

Suspirei e levantei a cabeça, apoiando o queixo em minhas mãos no peito dele.

-Helena tem quatro anos, não quero que ela passe pelo que passamos. Nem hoje, nem nunca.

Jacob me encarou, os olhos fechando de sono.

-Ela não vai passar por isso, Lee. Só está mais assim porque meio que tem convivido com vampiros, essa coisa do Edward ser o pediatra dela e tudo mais. Mas é um mal necessário. E outra, a gente não deixa ela se machucar, mas sempre que acontece ela se cura rápido e eu já falei porquê.

-Mas não tão rápido, Jake! O machucado de hoje foi profundo.

-Leah, você está histérica. – Ele falou, me tirando de cima dele. – Calma. Vou falar com meu pai amanhã, Rachel nos intimou para almoçar lá. Vou ver o que ele fala sobre isso e não vamos entrar em pânico.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e bocejou. Assenti levemente, sentindo a frieza no gesto e me adverti, tentando crer que ele só estava cansado.

-Boa noite. – Falou arrastado, virando-se de costas pra mim.

Fiquei sem me mexer uns segundos, absorvendo. Fazia quatro dias que não transávamos. Quatro. Ele nunca deixava passar – exceto quando eu estava grávida. Mesmo depois que a Helena nasceu, ele falava que era pra comemorar, tirar o atraso. Não é como se nós transássemos _todo dia_, mas _quatro dias seguidos_ sem nenhum comentário sobre o assunto?

A quem eu estava enganando? Eu o estava perdendo.

Deitei do meu lado da cama e me cobri.

-Boa noite.

* * *

**N/A**: A demora aqui também é culpa da beta u_u

Oi =D q

Bom, vou ser breve porque hoje eu to cheia de coisa pra fazer D;

Obrigada pra quem comentou no **nyah**: **PaahCP**, **team twilight**, **lupa**, **angelgirl2008**, **Mychele Day**, **JulianaLuaNova**, **Madu**, **Anna**, **aleraven**, **elizabeth beans**, **Sully**, **Michelle Cullen**, **Satsukhan**, **Reh Cullen** e **aLisson**; aos que comentaram no **twifics**: **Thais Priscilla**, **Bee Grape & Ladybug Strawberry**, **taliria**, **AmaBlack**, **Rê Cullen**, **Juuh Williams Black**, **Loreline Cullen** e **Pam**; e no **FF**: **Camis**, **Pam**, **BeBeSantos**, **Ingrid F.**, **Isa Clearwater**, Pamzitcha again ^^, e **Janete Alves**.

Vocês estão meio devagar ;( Mas vão aparecendo com o tempo.

De qualquer forma, sinto falta de alguns ;(

Enfim, já falei de mais.

A última coisa que eu queria pedir é pra vocês serem bonzinhos comigo, rs

Se gostou da fic, qual o problema em indicar? Nenhum =D

Então comentem e indiquem pro amiguinho e digue pra ele também comentar \o/ -oq

Fico por aqui e trago o próximo cap logo.

E pode ser antes do carnaval se vocês comentarem o suficiente u_u

Sem mais, ;xx

**BL**

**N/B**: Descuuuuuuuuuuuuuulpa a demora Eu sou uma beta entrando em fase de vestibular e tá osso pra eu entrar na internet. Ok, não é desculpa, eu tava lendo e não entrava na internet de chata.

Enfiiiiiiiim, que fim é esse ? Como eu não gosto de capítulos curtinhos by, que horror Não vou nem comentar, estou a espera do próximo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Ligação**

Encarei aquela papelada cansado. Tinha uma pilha de relatórios na minha mesa, pelo menos uns seis abertos – eu os estava lendo todos ao mesmo tempo – e umas zilhões de janelas cheias de abas abertas no meu notebook. Respirei fundo, pensando em como organizar aquela bagunça. Faltava uma semana pra reunião do planejamento e eu estava lendo relatórios e fazendo o meu próprio há duas longas semanas e meia.

Comecei pelos papéis. Fui conferindo quais eu já havia "catalogado", marcando-os também nos arquivos do note e montei a pilha dos revisados. Isso eliminou também 1/3 das janelas abertas. Também separei uma pilha para os "lidos e não-catalogados" e outra – bem menor, graças a Deus – dos não-lidos.

Parti pro note. Separei os documentos do mesmo jeito em várias pastas poluidoras de desktop, zipei tudo, mandei por email, coloquei no meu pen drive _**e**_ no celular.

Eu ia ficar louco, é claro. E isso só me fazia pensar que eu _nunca mais_ iria almejar uma promoção. Nem que eu tivesse mais cinco filhos. Não mesmo.

Foi o dia mais insano do ano – mais do que fazer uma mudança pra dois estados de distância, bem mais.

Ei vim cedo, muito cedo pra GM. Cheguei quando nem era 6h30 – e você leva uma hora de La Push até Port Angeles. Perdi a conta de quantos relatórios eu li, reli e conferi só na parte da manhã. Na hora do almoço, Leah me ligou falando pra eu buscar a Helena porque ela e nem ninguém poderia trazê-la pro sapateado e como a apresentação seria em breve, ela não podia faltar aos ensaios. Me pediu desculpas, mas garantiu que não pediria pra mim se houvesse outra opção e que ela mesma levaria a Helie pra casa, quando estivesse voltando de Seattle.

Então lá fui eu. Uma hora de Port Angeles para La Push, outra hora de La Push para Port Angeles, sem contar o tempo pra deixar a filha linda, bela e alimentada. Péssimo momento para convidarem a Leah para ser funcionária oficial da revista, ela teve que ir até Seattle, na sede da _LA_ ver como funcionaria a quebra de contrato e tudo mais.

Eu estava perto de conseguir respirar aliviado quando o ramal tocou.

-Diga.

-Chefe, ela entrou direto de... – A ligação caiu. Pisquei longamente, inalando devagar. Mais essa.

-Oi Jake. – Ela falou, usando seu tom mais sexy. Olhei-a cansado.

-Ness, não é uma boa hora.

Ela sorriu, tirando o telefone da minha mão e colocando-o de volta no gancho. Afastou meu notebook, deu a volta e sentou-se na minha mesa, de frente pra mim. Limitei-me a olhá-la nos olhos.

-Eu acho que é a _melhor_ hora, você precisa relaxar... – Passou a mão no meu cabelo e eu fechei os olhos involuntariamente. Eu estava _tão_ cansado.

Nas ultimas semanas tinha sido assim. Renesmee arranjava uma desculpa para vir me ver, às vezes ia almoçar no mesmo lugar que eu, às vezes entrava pela janela. Sempre sem avisar. Eu não a beijara novamente e não foi por falta de insistência dela. Acontece que esse é o meu ambiente de trabalho e eu tinha coisas para fazer. Eu estou afogado nessas coisas, porque é segundo semestre e precisamos planejar para o próximo ano.

-Nessie, vai embora. – Falei, abrindo os olhos. Ela fez um biquinho e sentou no meu colo, de frente pra mim.

-Ai, assim você me magoa... – Sorriu sacana e começou a beijar meu pescoço, abrindo os primeiros botões da minha camisa. – Tenho certeza que você precisa relaxar. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Tinha alguma coisa errada com aquela menina, eu tinha certeza. Mas como ela é filha da perturbada da Bella com o anormal do Edward, eu nunca questionei muito. Segurei seus punhos e ela me encarou, seus olhos fixos nos meus. Pude perceber ela perdendo a pose por alguns instantes – sua boca afrouxou e os olhos adquiriram aquela adoração-imprintada por poucos segundos.

-Minha mãe tinha razão. – Falou. Não havia guarda nenhuma em sua voz.

-No quê? – Perguntei.

-É muito fácil trocar qualquer coisa por você, seria muito fácil eu não ter nascido pra ela ficar com você. – Não entendi se era um elogio, mas deixei passar. Era a primeira vez desde que eu a conhecera que eu não enxergava atuação em sua fala. – Você é irresistível.

Meu queixo caiu levemente. Quero dizer, eu _sei_ que sou irresistível, claro que sei. O que eu não sabia era aquele tom dela, de quem está falando bem sério.

Ela se inclinou para mim novamente, cheia de certeza na ação e eu estava pronto para mandá-la voltar pro serviço, porque eu tinha coisas pra fazer. Juro.

Mas a porta abriu, interrompendo-nos e uma Leah que passou muito rápido de "alegre" para "estupefata" até chegar em "cheia de ódio", com a Helena no colo estava parada à porta. Empurrei Renesmee para longe de mim no reflexo – ela era meio vampira, não ia fazer diferença – e dei um passo até Leah. Ela engoliu seco.

(**N/A**: Ouçam a música: Cold Case Love http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =SzmGLVx75ac)

-Fique onde está. – Falou. Tinha sentimentos de mais em sua voz, não consegui decifrar todos.

-Leah...

-_Tudo bom_, Leah? – Renesmee falou atrás de mim. Leah alternou olhares de mim para ela, antes de se virar.

-Não tem nada pra gente aqui, filha.

-O quê? Leah! – Chamei novamente, na intenção de ir atrás dela. Renesmee voou pra minha frente. – Sai daqui.

-Jake... Ela ia descobrir a qualquer...

Interrompi-a, empurrando-a pro lado e descendo as escadas agilmente atrás da Leah – o prédio da administração só tem três pisos e eu fico no segundo, nada de elevador – a tempo de vê-la saindo pela porta. Apertei o passo.

-LEAH!

Saí. Ela tinha estacionado o carro exatamente na frente do prédio, estava colocando Helena no banco de trás quando a alcancei.

-Leah, me escuta... – Ela fechou a porta com violência.

-Escutar o que, Jacob? – Disparou, virando-se pra mim. – O que eu tenho que ouvir além do que eu já sei?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Leah, ela é _louca_, está me perseguindo. Todo dia essa...

-Todo dia. – Repetiu. – Todo dia ela vem atrás de você. Claro. Como eu não desconfiei que _esse_ fosse o motivo dos sumiços dessa guria?

Não entendi, mas tentei continuar falando.

-Lee, presta atenção, eu... Não é assim, eu...

-Você o que, Jacob? O quê?

Foi quando eu vi ali nos olhos dela. As lágrimas. E seu coração batendo sofrido. _Eu_ a estava fazendo sofrer.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu, Jake, eu soube desde o início. Quando que você ia me contar? Ou achou que eu nunca iria descobrir?

Não havia grosseria em sua voz. Eu só conseguia distinguir a dor. E duas lágrimas grossas dando passagem às outras. Dei um passo na direção dela, estendo a mão automaticamente e ela se esquivou.

-Não, Jake.

-Leah, eu juro... – Leah balançou a cabeça frenética.

-Não jure nada pra mim, você não pode cumprir. Eu pensei... Eu acreditei que dessa vez daria certo. Eu me entreguei _tanto_, você parecia perfeito pra mim. – Fez uma pausa. Cada lágrima que caía doía em mim profundamente. – Mas não. Você é perfeito _pra ela_.

-Não sou.

-Não tente fingir ser algo que você não é, Jacob. E o que você _não é_ é meu. – Sua voz quase sumiu nessa parte e ela baixou os olhos. Olhei dentro do carro e Helena nos olhava sem entender. – Eu já ouvi isso antes, Jake.

Eu não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Sabia o que tinha acontecido e eu _senti_ com ela a dor que foi. Eu me prometia a cada dia ao lado de Leah...

-Eu só queria que você fosse melhor que o Sam. – Ela falou, voltando a me encarar. – Sabe? – Um soluço escapou de seu peito. Meus pulmões imploravam por ar, mas eu não me lembrava de como se fazia. Meus olhos ardiam e eu estava _tão_ cheio de dor. – Só um pouquinho melhor que o Sam. Que você não fingisse, porque... – Ela se afastou mais um passo. – Mas parece que essa coisa de lobo... não tem como fugir. Essa coisa de lobo... é a minha maldição.

-Não. Leah, do que você está falando?

-To cansada, Jacob. – Se afastou mais, quase para dar a volta no carro. – Isso tudo desgasta a gente, leva embora o melhor de nós.

Ela desviou os olhos em enxugou algumas lágrimas. Era meio inútil naquele caso. Eu estava paralisado. Parte de mim – os cabos idiotas que destruíram a minha vida uma e a da Leah duas vezes – me mandava voltar lá pra cima, porque era a minha chance. Mas a outra parte – o Jacob que eu sempre fui e o que eu planejei ser pra sempre – dizia que eu devia ficar ali, ficar com Leah.

E, na dúvida, eu não saí do lugar.

O que era um absurdo, porque a dor que eu sentia a cada lágrima que escorria pelo rosto da Leah era tão insuportável quanto a beleza vampírica de Renesmee.

-Você não devia passar por isso de novo. – Falei sem pensar. Leah piscou. Minha sincera vontade era que nos transformássemos em lobos novamente, para sentir sua dor exatamente como ela era. Grande de mais para uma única pessoa sentir e eu, com certeza, merecia sentí-la.

-Não mesmo. – Respondeu. – E não é como se fosse mudar muita coisa, mas vou embora.

Leah se mexeu. Deu a volta no carro e foi abrindo a porta do motorista.

-O quê? – Perguntei sem entender.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Disse com a voz firme. – Pela manhã.

-Não. – Murmurei. – Não. – Repeti mais forte.- Leah, você _não pode_ ir embora!

-E eu vou ficar por que, Jake? Pra assistir novamente o homem que eu amo indo embora com outra? Sendo feliz com outra? Pra sofrer tudo de novo do mesmo jeito? Não quando eu posso começar de novo em outro lugar. Tchau, Jacob.

Ela entrou no carro e deu partida. Ainda pude ver Helena me chamando pelo vidro do carro enquanto Leah saia na maior velocidade que podia dali.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei parado na calçada da GM. Não deve ter sido muito, pois quando eu entrei me arrastando para minha sala, a garota ainda estava ali, pronta pra me agarrar.

-Cara, que show... – Ela começou a falar, tentando se pendurar em meu pescoço. Eu a impedi.

-Sai da minha sala, Renesmee.

-Mas...

-Sai daqui, some. Não quero ver a sua cara por um bom tempo. – Falei o mais duro que consegui.

Acho que fui convincente, porque ela pegou a bolsa que estava em cima da minha mesa e saiu, passando o dedo no meu queixo.

-Vou voltar, gostoso. – Falou antes de sair, deixando a porta aberta.

Eu _odeio_ portas abertas.

Bati-a com tanta força que percebi a sala tremer. Não ia adiantar nada quebrar o prédio que eu trabalho, então respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

Que dia péssimo. De longe o pior dia da minha vida. Pelo menos eu podia respirar agora, sem a filha maníaca da Bella no meu pé e... sem Leah. Quase cogitei também desligar o telefone, mas eu sou o gerente, é bom que eu esteja comunicável.

Sentei em minha cadeira e puxei meu notebook. Eu só queria ir pra casa, descansar e não era aquilo que eu tinha deixado aberto no meu note quando eu saí.

Minimizei a janela e olhei em volta. A mini-vampira devia estar vendo, porque esse vídeo eu deixei salvo no meu desktop e eu assistia sempre, pra lembrar do porque eu trabalhava tanto. Na verdade, já fazia bem um mês que eu não assistia e evidentemente só a foto de Leah com Helena como plano de fundo não estavam funcionando muito bem.

Maximizei novamente a tela e dei stop pra começar desde o inicio. Impossível não sorrir com uma coisa dessas.

"_Oi amor_" O rosto de Leah sorria pra mim após ligar a câmera. "_Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem aí em Detroit. Você não tem noção do quanto estamos com saudades. Eu te amo, sabia?_"

"_Mamãe, não foi isso que a gente combinou_." Helena interrompeu, subindo no colo da Lee e fazendo-a rir. "_Oi papai, quando você volta?_"

"_Helena! Eu já falei que vai demorar um pouco, o papai está fazendo coisas importantes no lado leste do país_."

"_Mas eu estou com saudades_." Disse, dando de ombros e voltando a olhar para a câmera. "_É verdade, papai. Morrendo de saudades. Você podia voltar logo, não agüento quando a mamãe faz sopa com a desculpa que é pra lembrar de você_." Ela fez uma careta.

"_Ei!_" Leah ralhou. "_Você não me disse isso, mocinha! Você disse que estava bom_."

"_É, mas_..." Helie se encolheu e encarou a câmera, sussurrando. "_Papai, volta logo_."

Nesse ponto, Leah parecia realmente insultada – daquele jeito falso que as mães fazem quando os filhos soltam umas dessas – e encarava Helena balançando a cabeça em negativa.

"_Não foi isso que a gente combinou, mocinha!_"

"_Ah, agora você vem com essa, mãe?_"

As duas riram e encararam a câmera. Leah contou até três.

"_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!_" Falaram em uníssono.

"_Vinte e três anos não é pra qualquer um, quisera eu ter essa idade_." Leah afirmou.

"_Parabéns, papai!_"

Elas ficaram um pouco em silencio, antes de Leah continuar.

"_É o seu primeiro aniversário em anos longe da gente, não podíamos deixar passar batido. Você é tão importante pra nós, Jake, que eu sinceramente não imagino a minha vida sem você. Eu te amo_."

"_Também te amo, pai! E não fuja no aniversário do ano que vem!_" Lee revirou os olhos.

"_Tomara que dê tudo certo aqui e que você possa voltar logo. Te amamos_."

Ambas mandaram beijos pra câmera e Leah a desligou.

Eu tinha recebido esse vídeo no dia do meu aniversário, no ano anterior. Nós tivemos que passar três semanas num congresso insuportável de automóveis no pólo, por isso eu não estava com elas. A parte boa era que agora eu tinha essa relíquia.

Fiquei muito mais calmo ao assistir. Liguei pra comida chinesa e pedi algumas coisas pra comer, coloquei a pilha dos relatórios não-catalogados de volta em minha mesa e voltei a trabalhar.

---

Era mais de 22h quando eu cheguei em casa. Pelo menos, agora só faltavam 7 relatórios para eu ler e inserir no meu, para a reunião fatal. Agora eu tinha outro trabalho a fazer. Eu tinha que arrumar a minha vida.

A casa estava escura, só a luz do meu quarto estava acesa. Entrei sem fazer barulho e subi, fui direto pro quarto da Helena. Fiquei um tempão parado à porta observando-a dormir. Eu agradecia todos os dias de manhã pela garotinha mais linda, mais doce e mais inteligente que poderia existir. Agradecia por ser _minha_ filha. Essa menina tem talento.

Me flagrei chorando por causa disso. Não é algo que eu esteja disposto a perder, minha filha. Enxuguei as lágrimas e fui até ela, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la. Passei a mão em seu cabelo e dei-lhe um beijo na testa. Quando fui me virar, senti seus dedinhos nas minhas mãos.

-Papai. – Sussurrou sonolenta. Sentei-me na beira da cama.

-Oi filha, não queria te acordar.

-Não... – Ela ainda segurava minha mão com as duas mãozinhas. – Eu... Gosto do seu cheiro, é bom. Eu me sinto bem. Confortável como, e até mais que, o do vovô Billy.

Sorri. _Todo mundo_ fala que eu to uma cópia exata do meu pai quando tinha a minha idade. Até Charlie. E agora a Helie.

-Papai?

-Oi?

-Por que a mamãe ta triste? Por que ela quer ir embora?

-Quem te falou isso?

-Eu vi. E a vovó Sue estava tentando convencê-la de não ir, mas... – Ela desviou os olhos, tinha lágrimas ali. – Papai, eu não quero que a mamãe vá embora.

-Shiii... Ela não vai. – Tentei acalmá-la, mas eu mesmo estava entrando em pânico com essa situação.

-Mas eu vi vocês brigarem...

-Não se preocupe com aquilo. – Falei, enxugando algumas lágrimas que escorreram. – O papai vai resolver.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

-E promete que não vai nos deixar?

Engasguei. Eu não _queria_ as deixar. Mas não estava dependendo só de mim. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão e eu não sabia até que ponto ia dar certo.

-Papai?

-Vou fazer o possível, Helie, para não ficar longe de você. – Ela aquiesceu, ainda sonolenta. – É melhor você voltar a dormir agora.

Ameacei levantar, mas ela ainda segurava minha mão.

-Papai, comece por agora. Fica aqui comigo.

-Claro, filha.

Ela sentou e eu sentei em sua cama, encostando na parede. Ficou olhando minha mão na dela, interessada.

-Sua mão é tão grande... Eu me sinto protegida.

-Que bom. É pra isso mesmo que elas servem.

-E pra concertar carros! – Ela completou e eu ri.

-Sim, também.

Helie suspirou.

-Vovô Billy e vovó Sue estão me ensinando a falar em quileute. Eu aprendi uma música. Você sabe falar em quileute, pai?

-Sei. E essa canção... É provavelmente a que sai mãe e eu cantávamos pra você dormir.

-É... a vovó falou algo assim. Canta comigo, papai?

Sorri, puxando-a pro meu colo.

-Claro que canto. Comece.

Ela começou a cantar com sua voz infantil incrivelmente afinada para a idade e eu a acompanhei. Era uma canção alegre, de pesca, sobre quando os pescadores da tribo estavam voltando para suas famílias com os barcos cheios de peixes. Voltando, mesmo depois de tempestades e chuva. Voltando cheios de peixes.

Helena encostou a cabeça no meu peito, cantando baixinho. Ela já estava ressoando tranquila quando eu parei de cantar. Eu só conseguia ficar olhando para ela e pensando o quanto aquilo é importante pra mim, o quanto eu não podia querer mais nada.

Dei mais um beijo molhado de lágrimas em sua testa, coloquei-a de volta na cama e fiquei mais outro tempão olhando-a. levantei e fui desligar o abajur antes de sair. Ao lado da lâmpada havia um desenho que ela fez na escolinha, ela tinha me mostrado na hora do almoço.

-A professora pediu pra gente desenhar o que nos deixa feliz. – Ela dissera. – Eu desenhei vocês. – Me mostrou o desenho. – E tem outro, com o vovô e a vovó. Mas esse eu entreguei pra tia Rach mostrar pro vovô, depois você vê.

Incrível como tudo é prático pras crianças.

Coloquei o desenho de volta no lugar e apaguei o abajur antes de sair.

* * *

**N/A**: Nem tenho tempo pra fazer uma nota elaborada ;( #nyahCU

Mas agradeço a cada um que comentou. Foram 18 comentários no nyah, 7 no FF e 6 (eu acho) no twifics. Vocês merecem esse capítulo e aposto que gostariam de passar o carnaval sem essa. –OQQQQQQQQ

Bom, minha beta e eu nos viramos do avesso pra entregar o cap no feriado. Pelo contrário, só quando eu voltasse de viagem, na terça. Então agradeçam por isso.

Também não respondi nenhum comentário, né? Mas é porque eu to numa semana chata e os bixos (calouros, pra quem não é de SP) chegaram *____* Daí eu não tava fazendo nada mais que digitar e photoshop ._.

Enfim, obrigada todo mundo que lê e recomenda essa fic. Continuem assim!

Sem mais, B

Esperando uma surpresa pra quando voltar de viagem.

**PS**: Leiam a Fire Bomb e comentem. É limdh e ta terminada *-* q

**N/B**: Eu juro que não chorei, mas eu to quase lá, haha, eu sou maior manteiga derretida estou me surpreendendo com essa minha força de vontade haha.

Enfim, eu amei by, como todos os outros e os que virão, você sabe disso *-*


	13. Capítulo 12

**Questão de Tempo**

"_If she is bad, he can't see it  
__She can do no wrong"  
Michael Bolton_

Entrei sem nem ao menos bater, joguei minha bolsa na mesa redonda de jantar da sala/copa/cozinha de seu apartamento medíocre e fiquei andando pra lá e pra cá. Atrapalhando-o de ver tv.

-Você não está bem. – Nahuel afirmou de lá do sofá, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Sorte dele ter _afirmado_. Se fosse uma pergunta, eu teria virado-lhe um soco na cara.

-Claro que não. – Respondi, ainda andando. Ele continuou a não se mexer.

-Hum... Você pode dar licença?

-Claro. – Falei ríspida e desliguei a TV da tomada. _Isso_ o fez levantar.

-Nessie, é um episódio exclusivo de True Blood!

-Sério? – Disse, parando à sua frente com as mãos na cintura. – Nem sofro.

Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou vencido, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

-Ok, me conte o que aconteceu. Não. Eu vou adivinhar. Foi o cara do imprint.

-É.

-O que ele fez?

Empurrei as mãos de Nahu de mim e me afastei exponencialmente mais irritada só de lembrar.

-Ele me expulsou! Dá pra acreditar? _Expulsou_. Quero dizer, caras imprintados não tratam seus imprints dessa forma.

A cara do Nahuel era de puro tédio. Eu sabia que ele detestava esse assunto, mas eu não tinha ninguém pra quem esse assunto fosse confiável. Minha mente vivia sob a proteção da minha mãe desde que eu pedira, por querer um pouco de privacidade com o meu "namorado" – vá lá, eu não sou o tio Emmett e minha mãe sabia o quão bom era ter a mente fechada.

Não que o meu pai não soubesse sobre o Nahuel, mas vocês entenderam.

-Eu estava lá no trampo dele...

-Nessie, eu já falei sobre isso...

-Quieto. – Ralhei. – Não terminei. Tava tudo bem, a gente tava de boa, ele na minha. Até a idiota corna da mulher dele resolver aparecer.

-O quê?...

O ignorei.

-Ela foi lá, interrompeu a bagaça (estava com a menina, devo acrescentar), eles brigaram, ela fez um _escândalo_. E aí, quando ele precisava de mim e eu estava lá, pronta para consolá-lo. Ele me expulsou. _**E**_ – acrescentei, quando ele ameaçou falar. – afirmou que não quer me ver tão cedo. Tem cabimento?

Nahuel hesitou.

-Tem. – Respondeu com sinceridade e eu o fuzilei com os olhos. – Nessie, você está forçando a barra, fica lá todo dia. Você não era assim.

-Ele é _meu_, Nahuel. Estou reivindicando.

-Não é assim que se faz.

-Você diz isso porque não quer que eu fique com ele.

-Não quero mesmo! – Exclamou, se aproximando. Afastei.

-Não devia.

-Eu sei. – Fez uma pausa. Por um segundo cheguei à conclusão que aquilo doeu, vou te contar. Ele respirou fundo e desviou os olhos pro chão rapidamente. – É a sua deixa, Ness, pra largar mão disso.

Me irritei de verdade dessa vez. Tipo pra valer.

-Ta querendo dizer _o quê_? – Perguntei de olhos cerrados, já sabendo a resposta.

-Nessie... – Ele se aproximou um passou e eu fiz sinal de "pare" com a mão.

-Nem vem, Nahuel. Isso não vai ficar assim. Eu estou falando. – Completei, antes que ele tivesse a chance de interromper. – Esse cara já é naturalmente meu e ele vai ser de verdade.

Nahuel revirou os olhos tempo suficiente pra eu passar por ele e pegar minha bolsa.

-Acontece que isso _não é_ natural, ruiva.

Me virei pra ele no automático.

-Não? Então por que essa porcaria de imprint aconteceu? Essa bagaça tem um propósito, Nahuel. Estou fazendo por onde.

Não deixei que ele rebatesse e saí. Eu devo ter dirigido sem rumo tempo pra caramba. Vocês sabem, quando se tem a eternidade pela frente, não se fica contando as horas. O sol já tinha abaixado há séculos quando eu resolvi rodar pra Forks. Quando reparei, estava parando à casa do vovô Charlie.

Acreditem ou não, eu não estava pensando em nada enquanto dirigia por aí. Estava só movida pela fúria por causa do que aconteceu naquela tarde. Mas tenho que admitir que gostei do fato do carro de Leah Black também estar estacionado ali, do lado do meu.

Com certa satisfação, fui até a porta e toquei a campainha. Dava pra sentir o cheiro de frango frito há quilômetros. E adivinhem quem atendeu a porta? Acertaram.

-Você. – Ela falou com aquele olhar de ódio. Sorri.

Eu não sei o que deu nela, mas ela me empurrou pra trás e saiu, fechando a porta. Me encarou fundo, seus olhos eram de um vazio tocante, até haviam perdido o tom claro. Ela apontou um dedo pra mim e falou com veemência.

-Olha garota, eu não sei qual é a sua, você deve ser muito problemática. O que não é difícil de entender quando a gente conhece a sua mãe como eu conheci. Sabe? Genes ruins têm dessas coisas. Mas seja lá qual for, - ela abriu os braços. – chega. Pegue e vá embora. Quero dizer, eu não agüento essa palhaçada, _eu_ vou embora. Fique, ok? Com Jake, minha mãe, meu irmão, até e infelizmente com minha filha. Vamos ver se você, que é tão metida a durona, agüenta com essa também.

-Ah não. Não mesmo. Leve a sua garota inútil de genes tão ruins quanto os meus com você, já vai ter uma quantidade extrapolada de lobos odorizando minha casa.

Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui: eu gosto do cheiro dos lobos, ao contrario do resto da família. Isso se deve à minha metade humana. Mas também vamos ressaltar outra coisa: ela quebrou a principal regra das discussões, xingou minha mãe. E contra isso – xingar mães – não tem perdão.

E ta que ela tinha me surpreendido desde que eu chegara, mas nada foi mais chocante do que o que ela fez em seguida. Tão chocante que eu fiquei sem reação.

Leah me bateu. Isso mesmo, me deu um tapa tão forte que eu virei o rosto.

Fiquei paralisada alguns instantes absorvendo o que aconteceu e estava pronta para virar um tapa nela também.

-Sua vaga...

-Nessie! – Sue exclamou ao abrir a porta e logo foi se explicando. – Vim ver porque a Leah estava demorando.

Ela percebeu o clima do lado de fora, claro. Sue é durona e esperta, ela sacava as coisas.

-Quer jantar? – Perguntou. Estava visivelmente tentando quebrar a tensão.

-Claro. – Respondi.

-Não. – Leah falou. – Vou embora, Helena já está dormindo.

-Ok. – Ela murmurou e saiu sem fechar a porta.

Leah deu um passo para dentro da casa sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-Espero que esteja contente. Saboreie sua vitória.

E entrou. Naquele ponto eu já estava tão furiosa que me neguei a sair da cozinha até que ela estivesse longe.

De qualquer forma, eu avisara que era só questão de tempo.

* * *

**N/A**: Aloãr.

Certo, eu sei que demorei rios pra postar. E eu sei que o cap é minúsculo. Eu sei.

Mas galere, tenho explicações e vou dizer o que eu disse no twitter:

**1)**A fic é MINHA, eu escrevo caps do tamanho que EU quiser;

**2)**Digito quando EU quiser;

**3)**Era semana de recepção dos bixos (calouros de faculdade, pra quem não é de SP e não se esforça pra entender o que significa), me poupem u_u

Sem grosseria, galere, mas é porque vocês não tem IDEIA de como essa semana é **A** semana, lixa*

Bom, agradeço aos comentários, né? No twifics: **Pam**, **Maaah**, **Juuh Williams Black**, **Mily**, **AmaBlack** e **Mariana**; nyah: **PaahCP**, **julyporto**, **sweet lips**, **lanademais**, **deboraandrea**, **aleraven**, **Madu**, **Anna R**, **Dessa_Carol**, **Michelle Cullen**, **lupa**, **leah_susan**, **Mychele Day**, **Reh Cullen** e mariajulia_09 (a Juuh Williams, rs); FF: **cacau**, **Babi**, **Janete Alves**, **Bella Chase Jackson**, **Sully**, **Ingrid F.**, **Veve Kawaii**, Pam (de novo, rs // Não estou reclamando), **Isa Clearwater**, **Camis**, e .

E também devo agradecer as recomendações no nyah *___* Continuem assim, galere! –Q

É muito importante pra mim que vocês recomendem a fic, as recomendações indicam que eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho ^^

Acho que por hoje é só (?), essa N/A ta quase do tamanho do capitulo q

Me sigam no twitter de descubram o que eu to fazendo da vida que não escrever fics (?) q **by_ziinha**

Sem mais, **B**.

**PS**: A beta está desinternetada (?), portanto esse capítulo deve estar tosco de erros. Quando ela for uma pessoa acessível novamente, os caps voltarão a ser betados ^^


	14. Capítulo 13

N/A no começo geralmente não significa boa coisa, né? Mas hoje vai ser um pouco diferente.

Eu vim me desculpar com vocês. Não sei se isso vai fazer muita diferença com as pessoas cri-cris (eu mesma não sou o tipo que acredita em desculpas impessoais), mas é de verdade. E pra tudo tem um motivo.

Tinha uma menina tosca no twifics que não sabia comentar direito. I MEAN, me respondam vocês o que significa zilhões de comentários com "Mais! Mais!", cuz I dont get it u_u Porque quando a gente vem, dedica tempo pra escrever e, mais que isso, _publicar_, a gente espera que o retorno dos leitores seja no mínimo com mais significado. Vocês entendem?

E olha, não foi por falta de pedido indireto carinhoso (?) pra ela compactar todos os comentários dela em um só não. Quando eu fui postar o cap 12, foi a minha cota. Chutei o pau da barraca u_u

O pior é que a menina do twifics não é a única. GRAZADELS que o nyah e o tem um sistema de só poder comentar uma vez porque se não eu ia ficar LOUCA, sério. Mas ainda existem as pessoas que acham que a gente não faz mais nada da vida e só vem perguntar quando vamos att isso ou aquilo. QUER DIZER

O ponto é que ta, eu sei que se a pessoa comenta um "Mais! Mais!" significa que ela gostou e quer mais. Mas se eu posto capítulo por capítulo, minha intenção é que os meus leitores INTERAJAM comigo, expressem sua opinião sobre o que eu escrevi, digam o que têm vontade de ver na história (apesar que, na maioria das vezes – como nessa história –, eu não faço mudanças no plot por causa do que os leitores dizem '-'), enfim.

Foi por isso que eu virei a pá no último cap e mandei o recado pra geral, pra todo mundo ficar de sobreaviso. E, bom... Quem precisava de uma chamada individual, levou a chamada individual, não se preocupem.

Eu sei que teve gente que parou de ler a fic por (frescura) causa do meu surto, mas o mais importante é que quem realmente está aqui afim de ler uma boa história, permaneceu. Nas palavras da Madu "Os importantes ficaram".

E que bom que vocês não desistiram de mim *-* Principalmente no nyah, onde as pessoas sempre me surpreendem. Eu sei que vocês mereciam explicações – apesar de eu ODIAR ficar me explicando.

Os agradecimentos individuais virão no final do capítulo que, a propósito, está sem betagem – perdoem-nos. É por uma boa causa. E desculpa se eu insultei alguém (?)

A fic está caminhando para o final e espero que eu esteja me redimindo com esse capítulo.

Aguardo comentários produtivos e sinceros.

Have fun ;D

* * *

**Força**

"_A dor é inevitável. O sofrimento é opcional_"  
Drummond

Eu não tinha um destino quando bati a porta do carro e disparei para a estrada. Na verdade eu estava surtando. Minhas mãos tremiam, as lagrimas pareciam uma correnteza. Chegou num ponto que eu precisei parar no acostamento, porque eu já nem enxergava a estrada.

Eu só conseguia sentir aquele peso esmagador em meu peito, aquele que eu achei que nunca mais iria sentir. Novamente tudo que eu havia construído estava desmoronando.

Tudo.

Despertei com o toque suave de Helena em meu ombro e tentei focalizá-la. Ela não precisou fazer muita coisa. Apenas soltou o cinto e pulou pro meu colo, me abraçando e dizendo uma única palavra enquanto passava sua mãozinha em meu rosto.

-Mamãe.

Abracei-a, aninhando-a em meus braços pelo que, de acordo com meus planos, seria uma das ultimas vezes.

Doía de mais, mas eu havia decidido. Havia decidido da primeira vez que não passaria por isso de novo do mesmo jeito, que eu iria embora. Não seria _agora_ que eu mudaria essa decisão, principalmente porque eu não _conseguiria_ fazer igual. E porque já tinha Jake de mais em mim.

Mesmo com Helena ali, em meus braços, eu não conseguia pensar diferente e apegar-me ao fato de que, cedo ou tarde, ela iria embora também estava me ajudando bastante.

-Helie. – Chamei e ela desencostou a cabeça do meu ombro, me olhando nos olhos. Engoli o choro. – Você sabe que a mamãe te ama, né? – Ela fez que sim. – E mesmo quando a mamãe for embora, ela vai continuar te amando.

-Como Taha Aki e a terceira esposa?

Fiquei surpresa com a citação, mas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Não?

-Não. _Mais_ que Taha Aki e a terceira esposa. Porque eles eram marido e mulher e você é minha _filha_, meu sangue. Entendeu?

Parecia que não, seus olhos estavam confusos. Mas ela balançou a cabeça que sim, ajeitando o cabelo.

-Senta lá bonitinha. A gente vai pra casa da vovó.

-Ok.

---

-Leah, não faça nenhuma besteira, pelo amor de Deus...

-Mãe. – Cortei, trocando Helena de braço. – Não adianta, eu já decidi. Você sabe o que fazer, ok?

Mamãe suspirou. Ela odiara a ideia. Como odiara secretamente quando eu decidira sair de La Push pela primeira vez. Suspirou, olhando o carro da monstra.

-Não precisava ser desse jeito, vou conversar com ela...

-Não! Mãe, não se meta. A pirralha tem pai e mãe, não temos nada com a criação dela. Apenas faça o que eu falei, ok?

Dona Sue balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Mãe...

-Mas eu vou fazer, você sabe. Mesmo não gostando nada disso.

-Obrigada. – Desabafei.

Ela me abraçou sentida e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Não faça nenhuma besteira, filha.

-Não farei.

Dirigi pra casa repassando minha rotina. Eu devia deixar Helena na cama e pegar a estrada imediatamente, mas não faria isso. Eu precisava descansar, porque minha alma estava em chamas, eu estava enjoada com tudo.

Por isso cheguei em casa, troquei Helena ainda dormindo e deixei-a na cama. Sair pela porta daquele quarto nunca foi tão difícil ou doeu tanto, mas o fiz.

Fui pro meu quarto, tomei um banho. Foi mais ou menos por aí que ouvi o carro do Jake parando na frente de casa. Me apressei. Tirei do closet a mala grande e comecei a jogar minhas coisas nela. Separei a bagagem de mão e tinha acabado de voltar pra malona quando Jacob entrou no quarto.

Ele ficou um minuto inteiro parado à porta vendo o que eu fazia. Não parei, eu não ia parar. Então ele se mexeu, entrando de uma vez e fechando a porta. Foi direto para minha mala.

-Ta fazendo o quê?

-Não é óbvio? Vou embora pela manhã, antes da Helena acordar.

-Não vai não. – Afirmou, começando a tirar da mala o que eu já havia posto.

-Claro que vou.

-Não. Você não pode ir.

Ignorei-o, continuei o que fazia. Por um instante achei que tinha funcionado, porque Jacob parou, mas ele me surpreendeu fechando a mala e segurando meus pulsos.

-Não Leah.

Seu toque quente me gelou. Tinha _tanto_ tempo que ele não me tocava de jeito nenhum que eu quase me esquecera do poder que ele tinha sobre mim. Me flagrei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o peito voltando a queimar.

-Pra quê? – Perguntei, olhando-o nos olhos. – Pra viver tudo outra vez? Ver novamente o homem que eu amo indo embora com outra? – Falei entre dentes. Eu não tinha controle sob as lágrimas novamente. – Eu não _posso_, Jake. Não posso ter tudo isso diante dos meus olhos novamente.

-Você não vai, - Ele falou decidido, soltando meus pulsos. – Tem razão, não precisa e não vai.

Baixei os olhos para a mala novamente, balancei a cabeça e peguei uma roupa que ele tinha jogado no chão.

-É. Então deixe-me terminar... EI! – Ele me parou no meio do movimento, me segurando pelo braço com força.

-Leah, eu já falei que _não_. Só me escute, ok? Depois você faz o que quiser.

Com muita dificuldade, voltei a olhá-lo. Tinha uma faísca ali, algo parecido com esperança, não dava pra saber ao certo. Ele não soltou meu braço, só afrouxou o aperto.

-Você sabe tanto quando eu que eu nunca quis isso, a impressão. Continuo não querendo. – Desviei os olhos e ele segurou meu queixo, me forçando. – É absurdo, é... Eu não quero, Lee, viver como uma marionete. E você conhece a Ness, eu não gosto disso.

-Jake... – Comecei, mas ele não me deixou continuar.

-Gosto de decidir por mim mesmo, você sabe. O que torna o ultimo mês e meio uma tortura. O que quero dizer – Continuou quando fiz menção de cortá-lo novamente. – é que esse negócio nem sempre acerta. Nessie não tem nada a ver comigo, a impressão está _errada_. Porque Leah, eu posso ter nascido para liderar, posso ter sido um lobo enorme. Mas eu não nasci para ter minhas escolhas tiradas de mim.

-Jacob, onde você quer chegar? – Perguntei com desespero. Eu não tinha absorvido metade do que ele dissera.

Ele me soltou e puxou o ar com força. Parecia estar prestes a fazer algo muito além do que sua força física permitia e, provavelmente, muito além de sua forma mental.

-Eu não quero a Nessie, esse é meu ponto. Ela é uma estranha, eu não a _amo_. Toda essa palhaçada... Não é nem de longe amor. Sabe por quê? – Balancei a cabeça que não. – Porque eu conheço o amor de verdade, Leah. O que sinto pelo meu pai, minhas irmãs, meus sobrinhos. É amor de verdade. Helena. Nunca o amor fora tão puro. E mais que isso, Lee. – Ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto. Eu nem percebera que tinha voltado a chorar. – Mas do que isso, _eu te amo_. Do jeito que vem do coração, eu. Te. Amo. Preciso de você, Leah, é a minha vez.

Balancei a cabeça de leve, confusa. Meio não entendendo essa última parte, meio não absorvendo nenhuma palavra.

**(N/A: **Ouçam a música** http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =ypr-RyrzQPw****)**

-De quê? – Perguntei sem voz.

-Há sete anos – Ele falou muito próximo, ainda segurando meu rosto. – Você veio até mim cheia de sinceridade me fazer um pedido. Me pediu para que eu a ajudasse a vencer as lendas da nossa tribo, para ter a chance de novamente viver uma vida normal. – Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Agora sou eu quem está te pedindo, Leah.

Vi com surpresa que também haviam lágrimas nos olhos dele que não demoraram pra escapar. Aquilo mexeu comigo.

-Leah... – Sua voz tremeu. – Por favor. _Por favor_, não vai embora. Eu _preciso_ de você, eu _escolho_ você. Pela minha saúde mental, pela Helena, pelo que nós construímos juntos. Mas principalmente pelo que está por vir. É pra você que eu fui feito, não pra ela. Lee, eu estou _implorando_: fica. Porque com você eu sei que funciona, eu quero que funcione. Já fizemos isso antes. Nós já vencemos as lendas uma vez e nós vamos vencer de novo. Mas não dou conta sem você, Leah, por isso preciso que você fique, porque eu te amo mais que tudo, pelo amor de Deus, fala alguma coisa.

Ele me soltou, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Puxei uma lufada de ar, meus pulmões estavam protestando. Eu nem me dera conta de que deixara cair o que estava segurando, porque eu não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Você quer... – Comecei, sem complemento pra frase. – Como? Ninguém...

-Ninguém realmente desejou ficar livre da impressão como eu desejo, Leah. Porque eu já tenho tudo que preciso bem aqui.

Cada uma dessas palavras ele falou baixo, carregadas de verdade – quase dava para apalpá-la. Um soluço escapou do meu peito.

-Mas a pirralha...

-A pirralha, - Ele falou firme, se aproximando novamente. – como você bem sabe, é maluca. Não creio que ela esteja mesmo disposta a ficar comigo mais do que eu queira estar com ela, entende? – Balancei a cabeça que sim. – Leah...

Suspirei ainda desacreditada com a conversa que estava tendo e segurei sua camisa.

-Jacob...

Foi com muito prazer que senti seu toque novamente em meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos por alguns instantes e quase ronronar.

-Você me ajuda? – Perguntou, me fazendo abrir os olhos.

Eu não tinha resposta em palavras. Apertei os dedos em sua camisa, me aproximando ainda mais. Inalei seu cheiro de alfa que me agradou desde o inicio e subi em meus pés para beijá-lo.

Ele não retribuiu de imediato. Ficamos só colados pelos lábios como da primeira vez que eu o beijei. Na época, não houve retribuição de imediato por surpresa. Dessa vez... Devia estar analisando minha reação, eu suponho.

Dei-lhe outro selinho já começando a acreditar que nem mesmo se ele quisesse, poderia se desprender desse negócio de impressão quando ele me puxou pela cintura, me beijando de verdade.

Foi automático. Minhas mãos voaram pro cabelo dele, impedindo-o de se afastar enquanto eu retribuía com entusiasmo o beijo que estava preso há semanas. Semanas. Duas e meia, para ser mais exata, que ele não me tocava com essa paixão.

Ele tirou minha calça de pijama – porque eu tinha escolhido o pijama comprido para aquela noite – e minha calcinha com uma habilidade que eu estava morta de saudades. Tirei também sua camisa e abri sua calça, ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava tirar minha blusa.

Vou te contar, não demorou meio minuto para estarmos totalmente despidos e tombarmos na cama, jogando tudo que eu tinha espalhado no meu momento de fuga incompleto. E nós estávamos tão afoitos que eu quase não percebi quando ele afastou minhas pernas e me penetrou.

Quase. Porque não é fácil ignorar o Jacob.

E intenso. Nós estávamos bem ocupados em tocar um ao outro, estávamos com saudades.

Mas de repente, no meio daquela agitação toda, alguma coisa deixou o ambiente absolutamente calmo e nós realmente passamos a _sentir_ o outro, _entender_ o momento.

A realidade me invadiu como o mar invade a praia em dia de maré alta ali, enquanto Jacob estocava em mim com os lábios nos meus, com nossos gemidos fazendo parte do cômodo. Ele me escolhera. Ele fizera as coisas mudarem porque ele queria a mim, me amava. E isso era mais, muito mais do que eu achei que alguém faria por mim, porque eu já estive na cabeça dos caras imprintados e _sei_ o trabalho duro que é ficar longe dos seus respectivos imprints.

Jacob quebrara isso. Por mim.

Deve ter sido essa a principal razão das lagrimas terem voltado. Eu me dar conta de todo esse sentimento, isso realmente me pegou de jeito, de modo que, quando terminamos, Jake não saiu de dentro de mim e ficamos nos olhando até eu decidir falar.

-Jake...

-Sim?

-O que mudou?

Seus olhos escuros faiscaram e ele respondeu muito sincero, enxugando uma lágrima minha.

-Eu só consigo te amar mais.

Aquilo encheu meu peito de alegria e eu o beijei. Fora um remake mil vezes mais emocionante do nosso primeiro Dia de Ações de Graças longe da família.

Eu tinha chegado mais cedo do escritório onde trabalhava, tomei banho, fiz o jantar. A comida estava quase pronta quando ele chegou da oficina. Me deu um beijo na testa como "oi" e foi pro banheiro. Quando voltou, devidamente cheiroso, sentamos e jantamos em silencio. Ele lavou a louça e eu deitei na cama-sofá (porque o quarto era também a sala e nós achamos que uma cama era mais confortável que um sofá-cama), colocando num canal de filmes.

Em cerca de dez minutos, Jacob se juntou à mim e rimos da comédia romântica que passava – Four Christmas.

A coisa toda de verdade começou no comercial. Jacob me chamou com um "psiu" e me beijou totalmente diferente de todas as vezes quando eu me virei. Obviamente retribuí, em troca de uma das melhores transas da minha vida. Na verdade, ela só perdia para essa de hoje e nem é por causa da posição no Kama Sutra. É por causa do depois.

Porque, quando terminamos, ficamos olhando um pro outro desse jeito de hoje e eu fiz uma pergunta.

-O que mudou?

Jake me encarou por um enorme segundo antes de responder.

-Eu te amo.

Não sei o que deu em mim exatamente, mas eu sorri feito uma boba. E uma enxurrada de lágrimas se acumulou em meus olhos.

-Quero fazer isso certo, Lee. – Ele continuara. – Quer casar comigo?

Foi a minha cota para as lágrimas ganharem vida própria e minha voz sumiu para essa resposta. Eu segurei seu rosto e o beijei nos lábios enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente.

-Eu te amo. – Sussurrei naquela noite.

Hoje não tinha como ser diferente.

-Não tem como. – Jacob reafirmou. – Eu _só consigo_ te amar mais.

Sorri, segurando seu rosto e o beijando.

-Eu te amo. – Sussurrei.

* * *

**N/A**: Agradecendo ^^

**thamy-black**, **heri**, **Aklm**, **paular_GTJ**, **PaahCP**, **pam_kinjo**, **Melina Black**, **Anna R**, **madu**, **Dessa_Carol**, **angelgirl2008**, **Mychele Day**, **Sully**, **sweet lips**, **Reh Cullen**,**mariajulia_09**, **lupa**, **kinhaneck** e **julyporto** do _nyah_; **vanessa nogueira**, **zuzuziinha**, **Janete Alves**, **cacau**, **camis**, **Pam**, **Veve Kawaii** e **Ingrid F.** do e **BeBeSantos** e Pam do twifics. Não sei se devo agradecer à **alana** e **Maaah** porque eu não sei se elas vão ou não continuar lendo QUER DIZER o_o

Enfim, capítulo sem betagem, quando a Juu ressuscitar (?) eu reposto com a nota dela ;D

Aguardo comentários ^^

**B**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Neve**

O despertador tocou cedo, mas mesmo assim meu marido não acordou. Não tinha importância, não era pra ele acordar mesmo.

Saí da cama com um sorriso enviesado – meu marido. Só meu – e fui tomar banho antes de acordar a Helena para a escola.

Ela ficou visivelmente surpresa ao ver que era eu quem a levaria, que eu não tinha ido para longe, como dissera que faria. Ficou tão feliz que tomou banho sem reclamar, assim como não reclamou da roupa que eu escolhi, nem do café da manhã e, muito menos, de ter que entrar na escola com aquele frio. Apenas se despediu no portão com um:

-Esteja aqui na hora do almoço, mamãe!

E correu com Noah e Summer para dentro.

-E então? – Kim me perguntou no portão da escola de educação infantil da reserva, onde era professora. – Está com a agenda cheia pra hoje?

-Sim, vai ser uma manhã agitada. É preciso mexer o esqueleto com esse frio. – Kim riu.

-É verdade, menina. Esfriou um bocado essa semana.

-Helie que sofre. – Falei. – Fique de olho nela, se ela está com agasalhos suficientes.

-Pode deixar. Tenha um bom dia, Lee.

Saí de lá desejando à _ela_ – que ia ter um dia cheio de crianças bagunceiras – um bom dia e torcendo para que a agitação durasse até o meio-dia, sem saber que _longas_ horas me aguardavam.

Encarei com estranheza uma enorme nuvem roxa que apontava vindo de Forks. Estava obviamente mais longe que Forks, mas vinha pra La Push e se não batesse um vento, ela continuaria vindo. Mas distraí sobre isso quando avistei a entrada que dava para a casa dos Cullen.

Era, de fato, bem estranho _eu_ estar ali, por causa da coisa genética e do fedor, mas há tempos ele vinha sendo nosso médico à distância e Edward era o pediatra da Helena.

Esse era um que ainda poderia ficar por alguns anos, mas o vampiro pai, assim como os outros "filhos", ouvi, já estavam fazendo planos de mudança para Utah. Eu precisava garantir essa ultima consulta.

Da casa dos Cullen passei no mercado e liguei para minha mãe. Eu estava tão na minha que não reparei no receio em sua voz. Achei que fosse alívio por eu ter seguido seu conselho de não ser estúpida. Quando dei por mim, já era quase hora de ir buscar a Helena, então comprei algo instantâneo para o almoço e voltei para a reserva. A tarde seria longa no preparo de algo especial.

Levei Helena para casa. Ela me mostrou os desenhos do dia enquanto esperávamos a lasanha de microondas ficar pronta e os guardou em sua pasta de desenhos antes de comer.

Passei parte do dia apenas brincando com Helena. Foi mais ou menos pelas 15h que observei a nuvem roxa acima de nossas cabeças. Ia cair uma tempestade. Mandei a Helena entrar, tomar banho e a entupi de roupas. Ela me pediu para brincar um pouco mais no parquinho do quintal e eu deixei, indo terminar de guardar as compras.

Duas coisas aconteceram nos cinco minutos seguintes. Primeiro: Helena me chamou para dar uma olhada lá fora. Quase não acreditei quando abri a porta.

-Está nevando! – Ela falou animada, saltitando. – Mamãe, está nevando!

Helie parou e abriu a boca, esticando a língua. Um floco de neve derreteu ali e ela riu.

-Eu não sabia que podia nevar na praia! – Exclamou, ainda em êxtase.

Não respondi. Porque eu também não sabia.

A segunda coisa foi o telefone tocar. Me despertou e me fez chamar Helena para entrar antes que sujasse a roupa. A neve caía com tanta intensidade que já quase começava a cobrir o chão.

Não entendam como se eu nunca tivesse visto neve. Houve muita neve naquele dia dos recém-criados e era julho. Havia neve em Olympic. Em Forks, nas colinas, perto do rio. Mas não na praia.

Me apressei para atender o telefone. Helena foi para a TV. Vi o número na bina.

-Sim?

-Leah? É a Rachel... – Sua voz estava fraca, ia sumindo conforme falava. Franzi a testa.

-Ta tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

E o que ela falou em seguida quase me fez derrubar o telefone.

* * *

**N/A**: OMG NÃO ME MATEM D=

Pela demora e por esse capítulo de duas páginas ._.

Mas eu acho que tinha dito em algum lugar que o cap anterior era o último relativamente grande então não esperem capítulos enormes, bls? ._.

Mas gente! Eu tenho que agradecer MUITO às pessoas que comentaram no cap anterior, na boa. Nyah me surpreendeu TOTAL e o pessoal do resurigiu *_*

E tirando o fato de que eu tenho quase certeza que todo esse povo vai ~~SUMIR~~ nesse cap em diante – o que é uma pena, porque a fic está acabando e ser abandonada na reta final é TENSE ;( - espero de verdade ver um bocadinho de comentários por aqui.

Ta, na verdade eu espero mesmo é que vocês NÃO sumam e continuem comentando porque pqp né –Q

ENFIM. Obrigada **leticiasilveira**, **taliria**, **Aklm**, **Reh Cullen**, **paty27**, **pam_kinjo**, **Anna R**, **amagarrote**, **leah_susan**, **Mychele Day**, **Dessa_Carol**, **angelgirl2008**, **elizabeth beans**, **sweet lips**, **kinhaneck**, **thamy-black**, **julyporto**, **Michelle Cullen**, **Madu**, **_mahzinha_**, **mariajulia_09**, **Sully**, **PaahCP**, **paular_GTJ**, **SatsukChan** e **heri** do _#nyah_ e **Milena Black**, **milusca Pereira**, **Anna**, **Isa Clearwater**, **Bella Chase Jackson**, **Veve Kawaii**, **BeBeSantos** *-*, **carol p.**, **cacau**, **Janete Alves**, **Camis**, **Valentyna Black**, **Karol Kinomoto**, **PAM** *o* e **zuzuziinha** do , vocês são LIMDHS *O*

Fui nessa que, se pá a nota fica maior que o capítulo em si o_o

E COMENTEM, BLS? ;(

**B**

**N/B**: e sendo bem sincera vai me fazer derrubar o note do papai se você não me entregar o 15 tipo... AGORA! SAIOAIOSIOAS

Relaxa que eu durmo cedo de domingo, mas eu devolvo os capítulos, ok ?

E estou bem chateada com o tamanho... e a falta de coisas que me deixem brava com você nesse haha, só estou ansiosa pelo próximo *-*

**Juuh L. Rathbone** ;]


	16. Capítulo 15

**Gravidade**

Quando acordei – cedo, mas mais tarde que o normal -, a casa estava vazia. Leah deixou o café pronto e um recado de "bom trabalho" na lousa da cozinha.

Tomei um banho rápido, me agasalhei bem e fui para a empresa. Ia terminar meu relatório o quanto antes pra já tirar isso da cabeça de uma vez. Nem saí pra almoçar, pedi comida chinesa novamente e fiquei direto das 8h30 às 14h30, quando finalmente finalizei o relatório.

Saí da empresa um pouco e caminhei até a papelaria mais próxima, encomendando a impressão do relatório para dali dois dias. Tinha neve pela rua toda e alguns flocos solitários ainda caiam. Há muito tempo eu não via neve, só quando a gente resolvia esquiar nas montanhas e já não fazíamos isso desde que Helena nascera. Deixei minhas coisas arrumadas para voltar da papelaria e já ir pra casa, mas tive uma surpresa ao entrar em minha sala.

-Oi Jake. – Nessie falou, de lá da minha cadeira.

Respirei fundo. Era só o que me faltava.

-Nessie. – Falei. Ela sorriu. – Achei que eu tivesse dito para você não aparecer por um bom tempo.

O sorriso dela se desfez e ela levantou, rondando a mesa para chegar em mim.

-Eu só cumpro as _minhas_ ordens. Como você.

Ela estava a meio caminho de por as mãos em meu rosto, mas segurei seus pulsos.

-Não. – Falei. Nessie abriu um sorriso torto.

-Claro que sim, Jake...

-Não. – Repeti. Ela estava começando a ficar impaciente.

-É claro que você me obedece, você está imprintado em...

-Não, é aí que você se engana. – Soltei seus pulsos e ela deixou os braços caírem do lado do corpo, me olhando confusa. – Eu não _estou_ imprintado em você porque eu não _quero_ estar imprintado. Nem em você, nem em ninguém. Eu quero continuar fazendo minhas escolhas, inclusive sobre quem é a mulher da minha vida e, Renesmee, a mulher da minha vida não é você.

Parecia que as coisas não estavam encaixando na cabeça dela. Ela estava lá só me olhando cheia de não entender o que eu falara. Me lembrou a Bella um bocado.

-Mas os cabos...

Eu ri de leve.

-Meus cabos me ligam num único lugar, estão onde não deviam ter saído nunca. E quer saber? Estou muito bem assim.

De repente, de dei conta de algo: Era verdade. Eu não tinha cabos de aço me puxando freneticamente na direção da pequena Cullen. Eu podia andar para onde eu quisesse.

E só tinha um lugar que eu queria estar no momento.

Dei a volta em Nessie e peguei minhas coisas. Ela estava estática e só se mexeu quando eu a chamei de lá da porta.

-Eu não sei você, mas estou indo para casa. Vá também, pro lugar que querem você e que você pode chamar de lar.

Nem olhei pra trás. Voltei para casa e cheguei em La Push num tempo record. Por todo o caminho, o branco da neve seguiu comigo. Pela estrada de Forks, pela praia. Pela praia.

Estacionei em casa. O carro de Leah estava lá, mas a casa estava trancada, vazia. Do lado de fora a grossa camada de neve que me acompanhava – devia ter uns vinte centímetros – derretia. Tudo ia virar uma lama só. Torci para que Helena tivesse conseguido ver, ela nunca tinha visto neve de perto.

Daquela vez, quando eu fui pra Michigan, filmei a neve pra ela.

Olhei nos quartos para saber se elas estavam dormindo, mas não. Cogitei que Leah tinha fugido com a Helie, mas sua mala e o carro ainda estavam lá.

Troquei a camisa e jaqueta por uma camiseta e blusa grosa. Eu só lembrava de frio assim daquela vez dos recém-criados. E fui pra cozinha.

Tinha outro recado na lousa, com a caligrafia redonda da Leah.

"Estamos na casa do seu pai. Vá pra lá assim que chegar."

Olhei no relógio. Eram quase 16h e o recado era de cerca de quarenta minutos atrás. Voltei a maçã que eu tinha pego na fruteira e saí de casa imediatamente.

Caminhei. Não era longe, não custava nada. Neve e barro se acumulavam em meus tênis de trilha. Quando cheguei no alto da rua da minha antiga casa, pude ver os carros acumulados na entrada, podia ouvir o burburinho baixo que vinha de lá de dentro e ver meus sobrinhos brincando do lado de fora, transformando a entrada num verdadeiro lamaçal.

Não consegui acelerar o passo. Pelo contrário, diminuí, me preparando para o que me esperava lá dentro, na casa do meu pai. Engoli seco.

Sue apareceu à porta e acenou para mim. Não tinha sentimento no gesto. Depois colocou a cabeça para dentro e chamou a Leah. Eu já estava na metade do caminho.

Lee saiu. Me esperou um pouco depois da casa, onde a neve ainda era neve. Sua expressão deixou tudo que eu tinha em meu estomago parado em minha garganta.

-Oi Jake. – Falou baixinho, estendendo a mão pra mim. Ela deixou o gesto mais longo, passando os dedos em meu rosto antes de segurar minha mão.

-Como ele ta? – Perguntei. Não sei como minha voz saiu.

Os olhos de Leah encheram de lágrimas e ela apertou meus dedos tentando não chorar. Não conseguiu. Um soluço pôs tudo pra fora.

-Está indo. – Disse sussurrado, pra você não parecer esganiçada. – Está lúcido, mas muito fraco, Jake...

Alguma coisa não encaixava pra mim nessa história.

-Ele não ficou assim de uma hora para outra. – Meio que acusei e ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não. – Novamente sussurrando. – Piorou ontem à noite, mas minha mãe pediu para não falarem com a gente, você sabe... – Acenei que sim. Sue era bem sensitiva, lembrava minha mãe nesse aspecto. – Mas ligaram para a Becca, ela já estava em Seattle quando eu vim pra cá.

-Certo. – Falei no automático.

-Jake... – Leah pigarreou. – Ele quer conversar com os filhos...

-Oi papai! – Helena interrompeu, se agarrando em minha perna. Olhei para baixo. Ela era a criança mais limpa ali. – Você demorou.

Peguei-a no colo. A Helena me dava uma calma que eu não sabia explicar, ela era meu ponto de luz, minha tocha. Por isso tinha esse nome.

-O papai tava trabalhando. – Falei baixinho. Ela aquiesceu.

-Eu sei. – Disse. Respirou fundo e passou as mãozinhas em meu rosto, depois me abraçou.

Meu coração bambeou com essa. Olhei para Leah e ela não conseguia enxugar as lágrimas, de tanto que elas escorriam. Ela secou as mãos em sua jeans e acariciou as cosas da Helena.

-Vai lá, Jake. Você tem que... falar com o seu pai.

Engoli seco e balancei a cabeça. Ela estava certa, eu precisava ter uma última conversa com o velho Billy.

-Helie, vem com a mamãe. – Leah chamou, já tirando Helena dos meus braços.

Dei-lhes um beijo na testa, respirei fundo e entrei na casinha vermelha que chamei de minha por tanto tempo.

* * *

**N/A**:E vocês aí achando que eu tinha esquecido o motivo deles voltarem pra La Push, né? u_u AIUHAIUHAU

Brimks.

Pois é. Esse é o motivo da ligação da Rach ;( Segurem as lágrimas pro próximo, bls? Vai demorar um pouco pra ele sair porque eu tenho que escrever um outtake, mas me perdoem justamente porque ele virá com bônus *-*

Obrigada **taliria**, **elizabeth beans**, **angelgirl2008**, **lupa**, **yka**, **Dessa_Carol**, **amagarrote**, **Anna R**, **SatsukChan**, **mariajulia_09**, **Mychele Day**, **PaahCP**, **Rafaela Black**, **thamy-black**, **paular_GTJ**, **Milena Black**, **Aklm**, **julyporto**, **sweet lips**, **kinhaneck**, **heri**, **Sully** e **Madu** do #_nyah_ e **Camis**, **zuzuziinha**, **milusca pereira**, **TheMalvins**, **Karol Kinomoto**, **Valentyna Black**, **Janete Alves**, **Mariana BeC**, **Pam**, **cacau** e **BeBeSantos** do *-*

Eu estou TÃO feliz que vocês não me abandonaram! *-* Pelo contrário, o povo do FF que tinha sumido até VOLTOU (L)

Obrigada mesmo.

Vou ficando por aqui.

Comentem e visitem: **www. jakemmesper. blogspot. com**

**B**

**N/B**: Oh noooooooooes, por que todo mundo mata o Billy ? =/

Tadinho, ok, eu também fiz isso, mas poxa, tadinho

Enfim, voltando, tava demorando pra Nessie levar uma dessa viu ? Puta pirralha chata, de verdade IOSAOIASIOASIOAS;

Conseguio betar no fds By *-* Agora você pode postar a vonts ;]


	17. Outtake I

Esse primeiro outtake foi feito depois que eu li o comentário da dona Maria Duarda reclamando que "como assim o Jake só mandou a Nessie ir pra casa dela e boa?"

Para mim, meio que tinha ficado claro que, no cap 13 o Jake tinha "sofrido a batalha" pra se livrar do imprint e ficar com a Leah, mas entendi o ponto de Madu, talvez não tivesse mesmo ficado claro. :(

Por isso, resolvi escrever um outtake do ponto de vista de Jake sobre aquele capitulo 13, no qual ele escolhe a Leah.

Espero que a batalha interna que ele passou tenha ficado clara dessa vez ^^

Comentários ao terminar de ler, faz favor :(

**B**

**

* * *

**

**Outtake I – Capítulo 13**

Deixar o quarto de Helena nunca tinha sido tão difícil. Era muito mais confortável que eu ficasse lá, embalando-a e tentando fingir que tudo daria certo. Insano, eu sei. Porque na verdade eu não sabia, eu não raciocinava.

Eu estava certo de duas coisas. Primeiro: havia uma força em minhas pernas que me impedia de dar passos na direção do meu quarto, me impedia de levar o papo sério que eu devia levar com Leah. Essa força me dizia que não tinha problema. Que eu podia ir dormir no quarto de hóspedes sossegado porque, quando eu acordasse, ela estaria lá e aceitaria numa boa.

E a segunda: Leah não estaria lá, não pela manhã. Não se eu não falasse. Eu precisava falar.

E o problema maior era que eu sabia. Sabia que a segunda opção era correta, mas eu não tinha forças para obedecê-la. É o que acontece quando se passa a vida toda sob uma maldição. Você fica sujeito cedo ou tarde. Infelizmente, tanto para mim quando para Leah, minha hora foi tarde, depois de ter construído _tanta_ coisa. Isso era injusto.

Encostei na parede do corredor, respirando com calma e pensando. Eu nunca gostei do fato de não tomar minhas decisões por mim mesmo. Eu gostava da liberdade de escolher qual cerveja tomar, qual roupa usar e quais lábios beijar – e com esse pensamento o rosto sorridente de Leah tomou minha mente.

Olhei para a porta do meu quarto, alguns passos à frente. Isso devia significar algo, não? O rosto de Leah, quero dizer, deve ter algum motivo para ele aparecer.

Considerei. Nessie era uma garota muito bonita, com uma presença e personalidade fortes. Até demais, pensei. Ela tinha algumas características que eu não sabia de quem foram herdadas. Determinação era com certeza de Bella, mas a frieza... Ela era impiedosa e isso não era algo que se pudesse esperar de um Cullen.

Pareceu engraçado quando eu coloquei as duas assim, lado a lado, mas elas eram um bocado parecidas. O que eu digo é... Pensando friamente, Leah também é de personalidade marcante, presença. Ela também sabe lidar com os acontecimentos com uma dureza inacreditável. Mas não dessa vez. E eu só a tinha visto vulnerável assim com Sam, anos atrás.

Não precisei pensar muito pra entender o porquê. Leah não sabe lidar com essa situação. O fato do imprint ter atrapalhado seu relacionamento amoroso mais uma vez... isso deve ser duplamente horrível. Isso faz minhas pernas se mexerem.

Eu precisava resolver essa situação e eu não tinha IDEIA de como. Mas eu estava fazendo minhas pernas se moverem, elas iam sem mover. Elas precisavam. Elas iam. E com essa certeza dei dois passos na direção da porta.

Uma dor lancinante quase me puxou de volta para onde eu estava, como se cordas tivessem me laçado. Embaçou meus olhos com algumas lágrimas. Eu não queria aquilo.

Encarei a porta novamente respirando compassado. Eu não queria aquilo – pensei. Eu queria – endireitei o corpo – domínio – levantei a perna direita – sob o MEU corpo – pousei-a pouco a frente. Era um passo. Faltavam três.

Precisei repetir esse pensamento mais três vezes para chegar até a porta, mas não funcionou direito quando tentei alcançar a maçaneta. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Eu podia fazer isso - abrir uma porta. Mas meu braço não se moveu quando eu tentei levantá-lo novamente. Abri os olhos frustrado. _DROGA_, eu QUERO fazer isso. Eu quero entrar, eu quero falar com Leah, eu quero...

Estendi o braço mais uma vez e ele não foi. Num segundo de fúria, puxei meu braço para cima, como se estivesse me desvencilhando de um aperto e com surpresa quase pude ouvir o som da corda se soltando.

Ainda chocado, movi meu braço algumas vezes antes de pegar na maçaneta. Desconfiado, olhei para trás quase para tentar confirmar que o cabo estava solto mesmo e girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

E se eu achava que tudo era surpreendente de mais para mim, me enganei.

Leah estava no quarto, obviamente. Mas não era o que chocava. Ela estava fazendo as malas e isso eu não era nem isso que me chocava. Ela não parou, nem me olhou e isso também não era o que me chocava.

O que me chocava era a batalha que se travava em minha cabeça. Gritos ininteligíveis, desesperados. E cabos me puxando, tentando me tragar para longe dali.

Precisei de vinte segundos para distinguir as vozes. Leah já tinha desistido, elas diziam, eu não precisava mais lutar por ela ou querê-la. Eu podia virar as costas e ir embora com tranquilidade, porque ela mesma estava indo. Eu podia seguir os cabos numa boa e...

Não – pensei. Não, eu não podia. Eu tinha que ficar e lutar.

Nunca deixei uma batalha para trás, não era agora que...

Mas ela estava indo, tentando ir. Quer dizer, para que servem as malas se não isso? Deixar Helena e eu sozinhos e dar o fora.

Não, não sozinhos. Tinha a Nessie, eu ficaria com ela.

Mas... Mas... Chacoalhei a cabeça internamente, colocando as ideias no lugar. Eu havia levado um minuto inteiro para entender o que acontecia à minha frente e tive que piscar fortemente para compreender a cena por completo. Leah estava fazendo as malas – percebi de verdade -, ela estava se aprontando para partir.

Não.

Me movi entorpecido, fechando a porta e parando na frente dela. Ela nem ao menos me olhou – de novo.

-Ta fazendo o quê?

-Não é óbvio? - Sua voz estava carregada de desgosto e dor, mas mesmo assim eu me senti muito bem em ouví-la - Vou embora pela manhã, antes da Helena acordar.

Franzi a testa.

-Não vai não. - Afirmei.

A mala. Eu precisava desfazer a mala. Comecei a tirar tudo que ela já havia colocado. Leah não se interrompeu por isso.

-Claro que vou. - Rebateu decidida.

Se Leah se fosse, o que mais eu teria? Nessie? Não.

-Não. Você não pode ir.

Leah continuou me ignorando. Queria ver até quando ela seguiria com isso, mas algo tilintou em minha cabeça. Ignorar era o que eu vinha fazendo com ela há algum tempo. Mesmo que eu não quisesse desde o início e fingisse que estava tudo bem, não era o que realmente estava acontecendo. Nada estava bem. Eu não podia deixar que ela fosse embora, eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la ir.

Eu precisava da Leah mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu precisava que meus cabos me ligassem a ela. Eu precisava tocá-la e sentí-la. Eu precisava não me frear e eu precisava agora.

Decidindo por não pensar no que fazia, fechei a mala e segurei seus pulsos para que ela parasse. Eu não queria levar essa bagunça nenhum segundo a mais.

-Não Leah.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara no quarto, ela me encarou. Surpresa, lágrimas e dor em seus olhos. Nem um pingo de dúvida nas suas certezas.

-Pra quê? - Perguntou - Pra viver tudo outra vez? Ver novamente o homem que eu amo indo embora com outra? Eu não _posso_, Jake. Não posso ter tudo isso diante dos meus olhos novamente.

Eu estava processando tudo com uma lentidão pouco comum, mas estava fazendo bem. Dessa forma eu conseguia entender o que realmente movia cada uma das ações. As minhas e as dela. Dessa forma eu conseguia decidir.

-Você não vai - Eu disse decidido, soltando-a - tem razão, não pode e não vai.

Ela baixou os olhos para a mala e pegou uma roupa que eu tinha jogado no chão.

-E, então deixe-me terminar... EI!

Agi por impulso novamente, me esforçando em não pensar, e segurei seu braço com força. Nenhum segundo a mais.

-Leah, eu já falei que _não_. Só me escute, ok? Depois você faz o que quiser.

Se ela me escutasse... Eu tinha certeza que podia fazer as coisas mudarem, ter minha vida de volta. Mas eu não seria capaz de fazê-lo sozinho. Precisava dela e ela precisava saber disso para não ir embora.

Então, quando seus olhos fixaram nos meus, eu comecei a falar, eu disse tudo. E a cada palavra eu rezava para que desse certo, pra que ela ouvisse. Cada palavra vinha do fundo do meu coração e eu tinha que dizê-las de uma vez, para que elas não parassem de sair.

E a cada palavra eu ia realizando de que tudo que eu dizia era tão real, tão absoluto. Eu passara os últimos dois meses me enganando, mas não era sobre o imprint. Era sobre Leah. Porque eu era completamente capaz de viver sem Renesmee, eu sempre soube. Mas sem Leah... Sem Leah não havia Jacob. Sem Leah eu era uma pessoa... vazia.

-Preciso de você, Leah, é a minha vez.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Fiquei preocupado em, na ânsia de colocar tudo para fora, ela não ter entendido o que eu dissera.

-De quê? - Perguntou sem voz.

Era minha chance, eu não deixaria passar. Tinha uma alegria crescendo em meu peito, dizendo que estava funcionando para nós dois. Aproximei-me dela.

-Há sete anos você veio até mim cheia de sinceridade me fazer um pedido. Me pediu para que eu a ajudasse a vencer as lendas dessa tribo, para ter a chance de novamente viver uma vida normal. - Ela balançou a cabeça que sim - Agora sou eu quem está pedindo, Leah - Minha voz tremeu, Leah me deixava vulnerável à ela - Leah... Por favor. - Pedi - _Por favor_, não vai embora. Eu _preciso_ de você, eu _escolho_ você. Pela minha saúde mental, pela Helena, pelo que nós construímos juntos. Mas principalmente pelo que está por vir. É pra você que eu fui feito, não para ela. Lee, eu estou _implorando_: fica. Porque com você eu sei que funciona, eu quero que funcione. Já fizemos isso antes. Nós já vencemos as lendas uma vez e nós vamos vencer de novo. Mas não dou conta sem você, Leah, porque eu te amo mais que tudo, pelo amor de Deus, fala alguma coisa.

Soltei-a, passando as mãos no cabelo num gesto nervoso. Já não sabia mais nada naquele ponto, nem sabia o que achar de nada. Leah respirou fundo. Acho que ela estava sem respirar há algum tempo.

-Você quer... - Começou, claramente não sabendo o que falar. - Como? Ninguém...

Aquela pergunta era facil de responder. Sorri.

-Ninguém realmente desejou ficar livre da impressão como eu desejo, Leah. Porque eu já tenho tudo que eu preciso bem aqui. - Falei baixo. Um soluço escapou de seu peito.

-Mas a pirralha...

-A pirralha, - interrompi com firmeza, me aproximando novamente - Como você bem sabe, é maluca. Não creio que ela esteja mesmo disposta a ficar comigo mais do que eu queira estar com ela, entende? - Ela balançou a cabeça que sim. Bom sinal - Leah...

Ela suspirou, se aproximando de mim e segurando minha camisa. Sussurrou meu nome, me deixando completamente feliz de ouví-lo. Aconchegante – era como soava -, e passei os dedos em seu lindo rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Mas ela não tinha me respondido.

-Você me ajuda? - Perguntei e ela abriu os olhos.

Não parecia que ela queria falar. Na verdade, nem eu. Eu só queria sentir aquele momento como ele era: cruamente, quase selvagem. Ela apertou os dedos em minha camisa, respirando profundamente, subiu em seus pés e me beijou.

No inicio foi estranho. Como se eu a estivesse beijando pela primeira vez. Como na primeira vez. Com o segundo selinho, as peças em minha cabeça finalmente encaixaram. Eu podia ter certeza de que os cabos não me impediriam de fazer nada. Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

Então, sem titubear, puxei-a para mim com toda a vontade e saudade que estavam guardadas dentro do meu peito. Ela imediatamente retribuiu, se enroscando em mim. Despi-a ao mesmo tempo que ela me despia e não demorou muito para que estivéssemos na cama, um no outro, nos tocando, nos sentindo, nos amando.

E isso era saudável e _muito_ bom.

Quando acabou, Leah estava chorando, mas com outro brilho nos olhos. Eu já tinha visto isso antes.

-Jake... - Chamou.

-Sim?

-O que mudou?

Sorri e enxuguei uma de suas lágrimas enquanto respondia.

-Eu só consigo te amar mais. Não tem como. Eu _só consigo_ te amar mais.

Leah segurou meu rosto sorrindo e beijou.

-Eu te amo. - Sussurrou de volta.

Ela é tudo que eu quero ter.

* * *

**N/A**: Aew \o/ q

Eu to aqui ouvindo The Runaways, então não to raciocinando direito. Q rsrsrsrs

Bom, espero que tenham lido e gostado de ter essa parte explicada. E claro, que tenha sido explicado, né? Q

Por favor, comentem, eu vivo de comentários ._. Q

I am like Tinkerbel, I need the claps to live D; qn ~~apagar

Enfim, logo que eu não tiver trabalhos pra fazer eu volto a me dedicar à fic, ok? JURO ._. Principalmente agora que ta acabando ._. Só escrevi esse outtake porque a idéia me veio em 5 minutos de loucura e eu escrevi em uma sentada.

Bom, é isso.

Comentem me contando o que acharam, ok? ._. Preciso mesmo saber.

Até mais ;D

**B**

**N/B**: Ele é tudo que eu quero ! Me arruma um assim ? IOASIOASOIASIO

Enfim, já mandei parar de usar o F7 By, peloamor.

Como sempre, lindo e blá blá blá, cade mais ?


	18. Capítulo 16

**Caminhada**

Eu não conseguia ficar parada, não dava. Mal me sentei por cinco minutos. Fiz café, chá. E fiz novamente quando estes acabaram. Tentei entender como tanta gente coíbe naquela casa, fiquei do lado de fora, buscando um ar mais leve. Impossível. A floresta também estava enlutada.

Tinha todo tipo de gente ali. Sam e Emily, Embry, Agatha, Seth, Nicole, Jared, Kim, Quil. Todos com seus filhos. Mamãe e Charlie. O pai de Quil – o velho Quil tinha ido há três anos – e, acreditem, Carlisle, Edward e Bella. Os dois primeiros exercendo duas funções: médicos e amigos. Bella porque, querendo ou não, era parte da família.

Eu incrivelmente não os conseguia julgar naquele momento. Eles, Bella e Edward, por causa da filha. Afinal, não era da minha conta. Pelo contrário, quando me aproximei deles, perguntei porque estavam naquela sala e não tentando fazer meu sogro forte novamente e a resposta foi simples e baixa, partida de Carlisle.

-Ele não quer.

E, como médicos, iriam anunciar a hora da morte.

Rebecca chegou pouco depois do Jake, desesperada, agitada. Foi direto falar com Billy. Cumprimentei Justin, seu marido, e levei meu sobrinho mais velho, Louis, para brincar do lado de fora com os primos. As crianças não merecem esse clima, pensei.

Agora as gêmeas estavam na sala, num canto. Quase não falavam. Só havia o fungar e as lágrimas, quase pior que quando foi Sarah. Jacob não saiu do quarto.

Foi nessa hora que resolvi pegar uma xícara de café e sentar à mesa, de frente para mamãe e Charlie. Ela estava calada como a maioria ali e Charlie não abria a boca para falar um "A". As poucas e esporádicas conversas não passavam de sussurros. Mamãe quebrou o silêncio.

-Você ta bem, filha?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Depende. Sobre o que você se refere? – Respondi. Ela me olhou firmemente. – Sim.

-E..

-Mamãe, não é hora. – Repreendi, tomando meu café.

Fui salva por um gongo muito inusitado.

Vocês podem imaginar quem entrou pela porta da frente, mas não o que aconteceu em seguida. Vi o semblante de Edward passar de compadecido a desacreditado (de um jeito raivoso, devo acrescentar) no segundo em que senti os olhos de sua filha em mim. Ele levantou e arrastou-a pelo braço para fora, deu-lhe um tapa e mandou-a voltar para casa. Eles iam ter uma conversa séria, ouvi.

A mente. Ele leu a mente da monstrinha. Como não tinha feito isso antes?

Então meus olhos bateram em Bella. Seth me falara que ela tinha um escudo, por isso Edward não a ouvia. Talvez esse escudo bloqueasse a filha também, mas como ela não estava concentrada nisso...

Sorri. Eu me lembraria de agradecer Bella por esse momento de distração.

Não muito depois, quando eu caminhava em silêncio entre a cozinha e a sala, o celular de Carlisle tocou. A conversa foi veloz e me dei conta que já não era tão capaz de entender o que eles falavam. Foi Bella quem perguntou.

-Quem era?

E a resposta foi reveladora.

-Alice.

Ninguém precisava de explicações.

Nesse momento, Helena entrou. Ela estava seca e muito mais limpa que os primos. Eu sabia por quê: ela não brincou na neve, ela sentiu a floresta. Sentou no balanço da varanda e quase não conversou, exceto quando sentei ao seu lado.

-A floresta está triste, mamãe. Quase consigo ouvir as árvores prestes a chorar.

Não respondi. Ela conseguia perceber a floresta melhor que os lobos. Ela tinha a sensação dos Guerreiros Espíritos. Ela era sensitiva. Billy a chamava de "empata", porque ela percebia os sentimentos ao redor de si melhor que nenhum outro. Ela tinha um poder.

Por isso que entendeu a minha dor após aquele telefonema e puxou minha blusa, para que eu a olhasse. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito triste.

-Mamãe, o vovô Billy está bem? – Perguntou baixinho, como se soubesse que falar alto deixaria as pessoas aflitas.

E ela sabia.

-Helie... – Engoli o choro e peguei-a no colo. – Vêm cá.

(Ouçam a música: **Emotion – Destiny's Child - **http:/ /www. youtube. com/watch?v =O5MlGDEgAiE)

Fui para a cozinha e sentei-a na mesa. Não fazia tanta diferença, a única coisa que separava os dois cômodos era um balcão. O fato é que eu não conseguiria manter a força nas pernas por muito tempo. Respirei fundo, buscando uma forma de explicar a morte para uma garota de quatro anos.

-Há alguns anos, um tanto antes de você nascer, sua avó Sarah precisou descansar. Ela fechou os olhos profundamente, tranquila, porque sabia que estaria com o amor de sua vida, seu avô Billy, novamente e o tempo que demorasse seria compensado pela eternidade. Nada pode ser feito para ela acordar novamente, porque ela já fez o que devia ter feito enquanto acordada.

Os olhos de Helena estavam focados em mim e eu me concentrei para não chorar.

-Agora seu avô está pronto, Helie. Ele caminhou uma estrada muito longa e está cansado. Tudo que ele precisa é descansar, como Sarah. – Seu queixo tremeu e eu engoli seco. – Mas não se preocupe, filha. – Completei, tentando passar ânimo, apesar das lágrimas resolverem sair. – Quando o vovô descansar, ele vai subir até onde sua vó está -você pode chamar esse lugar de céu ou lar-, eles vão se encontrar, matar a saudade. Eles vão estar felizes, por isso nós não podemos lamentar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-O vovô e a vovó vão se encontrar? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – É isso que vai acontecer?

-É. – Respondi com firmeza. – Ele não quer que a gente sofra quando isso acontecer, porque ele nos ama. Mas olha, a gente vai ter que cuidar do seu pai por um tempo mesmo assim. – Ela aquiesceu. – Tudo que o vovô precisa é descansar.

-Descansar. – Helie repetiu, me encarando.

-Isso. – Ela fez que sim e não chorou.

-Mamãe, me ajuda a descer?

Coloquei-a no chão e ela caminhou decidida até o quarto de Billy. Fiquei preocupada.

-Helena... – Comecei, mas Edward me parou. Nem vi ele se aproximar.

-Deixe-a ir.

Quando pus os olhos nele, percebi que outros olhos estavam em mim. Minha história para acalmar minha filha refletir nos outros e o ar dentro da casa ficou mais leve. Deixei¹ que fosse e sentei em minha cadeira novamente.

Ela não demorou. Saiu do quarto cerca de dez minutos depois e veio até mim quase saltitando. Aninhei-a em meus braços no exato momento em que Jacob apareceu à porta sem olhar para ninguém.

-Rach. Becca. – Chamou. Elas imediatamente levantaram de mãos dadas e entraram no quarto atrás de Jake.

Apertei Helena um pouco mais. Apesar do que eu dissera, eu mesma não estava pronta para isso, como não estive com meu pai. Eu não estava pronta para ouvir o que ouvi em seguida, nem para ver Carlisle levantar, rumando para o quarto de meu sogro.

Fomos andando para casa em silêncio, Helena dormindo em meus braços, ressoando baixinho. Ventava uma brisa triste. A floresta chorava sua perda.

Coloquei Helena em sua cama e deixei-a bem coberta. Quando entrei em meu quarto, Jake já estava com a calça de pijama, sentado do seu lado na beira da cama.

Troquei de roupa e sentei no meu lado da cama. Eu conheço esses momentos, sei que não há o que se possa ser dito.

O silêncio durou mais alguns instantes até eu quebrá-lo.

-Jake?

Lentamente ele me ouviu. Respirou fundo e olhou para mim, engoliu o nó em sua garganta e soluçou, permitindo-se chorar como eu nunca o vira fazer antes. O chamei com a mão e ele engatinhou até mim, deitando a cabeça em meu colo, suas lágrimas molhando meu robe.

-Pode chorar, meu amor. – Sussurrei. – Fique o quanto quiser.

**xxxx**

**¹**Outtake II – leia e comente u_u q

* * *

**N/A**: Oi gente. Desculpa a demora ._.

Nem vou falar muito, quero que vocês absorvam o capítulo porque ele é o penúltimo D:

Isso mesmo, o próximo é o último mimimi

Obrigada quem comentou no #_nyah_: **Aklm**, **melblack**, **Reh Cullen**, **bianca10**, **pam_kinjo**, **Milena Black**, **Quentalzinha666**, **lupa**, **Mychele Day**, **paular_GTJ**, **madu**, **kinhaneck**, **Anna R**, **elizabeth beans**, **aleraven**, **mariajulia_09**, **heri**, **Sully**, **PaahCP**, **angelgirl2008**, **thamy-black** e **amagarrote** e aos que comentaram no _FF_: **cacau**, **Angel Nunes**, **Zuzu**, **milusca Pereira**, **TheMalvins**, **Mariana BeC**, **Pam**, **Janete Alves** e .

Comentem aqui e no outtake, ok? .-.

**B**

**N/B**: Eu sou chata eu não chorei, mas eu sei que muita gente vai chorar, de verdade

Eu adorei o modo que você explicou a morte do Billy, eu não conseguiria melhor, haha.

Desculpa a demora, anyway ;P


	19. Outtake II

**Outtake II – Capítulo 16**

Não haviam mais palavras a serem ditas ali, eu não conseguia falar. Eu nem sabia que doía tanto.

Era diferente de Dona Sarah. Billy estava comigo o tempo todo, eu não conseguia imaginar como aquela tribo seria sem o meu pai. Como _minha vida_ seria sem meu pai.

-Pai, o senhor devia...

-Não, Jake. – Ele me cortou, antes que eu completasse a frase. Sua voz era baixa, mas firme, do jeito que só Billy Black sabia ser. – Eu já expliquei.

Sim, ele explicara. Dissera que já estava com sua jornada completa, já vivera intensamente todas as dores e alegrias que tinha para viver, que não tinha medo da morte. Dissera que nenhum de nós devia ter.

E eu sabia disso – pensei, olhando pela janela. Só não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir.

Engoli seco, tentando conter as lágrimas. Era impossível.

-Vovô? – Ouvi a voz de Helena chamando. Me virei e ela entrava no quarto.

-Oi Helie... – Meu pai sussurrou sorrindo. – Vem cá.

Ela subiu na cama com cuidado e sentou-se bem perto dele.

-Mamãe falou que o senhor está cansado. – Disse num tom meio baixo, como se soubesse que falar alto causaria certo pânico. – Disse que o senhor precisa descansar.

Billy sorriu.

-Isso é verdade.

Ela se ajeitou, cruzando as pernas.

-Quando eu preciso descansar, o senhor conta histórias pra mim. Posso contar uma história pro senhor?

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Olhei para meu pai e ele passava a mão na cabeça de Helie.

-Claro, filha.

Helena sorriu e segurou a mão de Billy.

-Vai ter uma apresentação de sapateado semana que vem lá em Seattle. Ontem o professor disse que eu posso subir de nível, porque eu sou melhor que todos da minha idade. Ele falou pra mamãe me levar num teste de QI, porque eu sou esperta de mais. Mas eu não sei o que "QI" quer dizer.

Billy riu, tossindo em seguida.

-Significa que vão tentar medir o quão inteligente você é para sua idade. – Ele respondeu. Sua voz perdia potência. – Mas vão ficar muito aquém de sua inteligência verdadeira, sabe por quê? – Helie fez que não. – Porque você é uma Black.

Ela riu gostosamente.

-Vovô...

Houve um breve silêncio que ela só ficou observando meu pai respirando devagar, fechando os olhos.

-Eu queria que o senhor fosse na minha apresentação.

Ele abriu os olhos encarando-a serenamente.

-Eu vou. – Disse e colocou a mão no peito dela. – Talvez não em corpo, mas em espírito. Helena, eu vou estar sempre com vocês, em seu coração. Aonde quer que você vá, eu quero que você saiba: eu estarei sempre com você.

Ao contrário de mim, Helena não chorava. Ela entendera melhor que todos nós o que Billy queria dizer com "fim da jornada". Ela aceitava bem tudo isso.

-Lembre-se disso.

-Eu vou. – Ela falou sorrindo e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha do meu pai. – Descanse bem, vovô.

Com cuidado, ela desceu da cama. Veio até mim e me puxou para também dar um beijo antes de sair.

Olhei para Billy assim que ela passou pela porta. Ele sorria.

-Ela é tão parecida com Sarah. – Papai falou. – Helena tem ótimos genes, Jacob, você escolheu a melhor parceira dessa tribo. Fizeram uma filha que é uma mistura perigosa de Sue e Sarah.

Sorri. Eu bem sabia como tinha escolhido direito.

-Ao contrário de suas irmãs, ai que desgosto. – Completou e eu tive que rir. – Rachel foi a gota d'água. Agora, você e Leah? Aí sim. Aí sim.

Não tinha como não rir daquilo. Billy fingia bem não gostar de Paul, mas todo mundo sabia que ele gostava de todos. Billy é o coração dessa tribo.

Segurei sua mão enquanto pensava sobre isso. Até o coração cumpre seu papel por um determinado período de tempo e deixa de trabalhar. Nossa tribo teria que se reerguer a partir de agora.

A respiração de Billy ficou ainda mais lenta e ele virou o rosto pra mim.

-Jake? – Falou baixinho. – Pode chamar suas irmãs?

Tentando enxugar as lágrimas mais ou menos, fiz que sim e fui até a porta. Não estávamos prontos, – nós, os filhos - mas era a hora.

* * *

**N/A**: Comentários, qtau? ;(

Eu não podia deixar vocês não saberem o que a Helie foi fazer com o Billy, então aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado ^^

**B**

**N/B**: Noooo way, você não vai me fazer chorar! Eu amo a Helie, sem mais, não vou me demorar muito, quero te entregar tudo rapidinho. E sim, o Paul foi a gota d'agua, IOSAOIASOI.


	20. Capítulo 17

**Do jeito certo**

"_Se procurar bem você acaba encontrando  
__Não a explicação (duvidosa) da vida,  
__Mas a poesia (inexplicável) da vida_"  
Drummond

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos, piscando devagar para focar o relógio. Mais de 9h da manhã, eu não tinha ido pro trabalho. Esfreguei o rosto com uma mão decidindo por me justificar depois.

Ao me virar na cama, atraído pelo som de lápis no papel, vi Helena em meio a várias folhas, desenhando apoiada na bandeja de café.

-Bom dia, papai. – Falou, antes que minha mão alcançasse seu cabelo.

-Bom dia, filha. – Respondi, meio rouco de sono. – Está desenhando o quê?

-Várias coisas.

Sentei na cama e peguei um dos desenhos para ver. Ela era muito boa para uma criança de quatro anos, devo dizer. Helena era mais que borrões de giz de cera. Ela _sabia_ como fazer.

-Esse é pra deixar perto do vovô. – Me mostrou o que estava desenhando e só então vi que junto dela estava um álbum de fotos.

-Onde você conseguiu isso? – Perguntei.

Sem me olhar, me respondeu.

-Vovó Sue trouxe pra mim.

-Hm, entendi.

Bati os olhos nos desenhos, ela já tinha feito uns seis.

-Já tomou café? Cadê sua mãe?

-Sim e na cozinha. Disse que está adiantando algumas coisas pro almoço.

Concordei com a cabeça.

-OK. Vou tomar banho, você vai ficar aqui?

-Vou. Mamãe disse pra eu cuidar de você.

Tive que rir. Ela ainda ia me dar trabalho.

Não demorei muito no banho, apesar de ser capaz disso. Desci pra pegar algo pra comer e cumprimentei Leah. A cozinha tinha muitos cheiros, mas eu começava a não distinguir todos eles perfeitamente. Peguei um copo de leite e torradas com geléia e subi novamente. Helena ainda estava lá.

Liguei meu note para mandar alguns emails, só havia o som do lápis no papel. Quando tudo já estava devidamente ligado, me surpreendi com a quantidade de emails no grupo da GM Port Angeles. O assunto: "Explicações". Procurei pelo primeiro e me surpreendi com o conteúdo.

"_Olá._

_Antes de mais nada, vocês têm que saber que quem está aqui é a esposa do Jake e não ele próprio. Pra quem não me conhece, prazer, Leah._

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando onde diabos o Jake se meteu em plena véspera de reunião de planejamento. Pois eu esclareço: ontem, infelizmente, meu sogro veio a falecer e eu ficamos por muito tempo cuidando das papeladas, sendo que hoje cedo Jacob estava dormindo tão bem, merecendo _tanto_ esse descanso, que não tive coragem de acordá-lo._

_Espero que entendam como essa situação é complicada e garanto que meu marido voltará ao trabalho __**amanhã**__._

_Caso queiram saber, o enterro do meu sogro, William Black, é as 16h._

_Obrigada e desculpa a invasão (meu marido nem sabe que estou fazendo isso),_

_Sra. Black."_

Sorri e nem olhei as mensagens seguintes. Fui direto na última e respondi.

"_Fala sério, eu tenho a melhor mulher do mundo._

_Sr. Black"_

E, ao assinar dessa forma, percebi uma coisa: eu definitivamente era o Sr. Black dessa vez. Admiti comigo com pesar que o legado do meu pai agora era meu, era por minha conta. Aquilo incrivelmente fazia meu peito inflar de orgulho, isso que eu nunca quisera. E com mais surpresa ainda cheguei à conclusão de que precisava de um filho homem para manter a linhagem alfa dos Black.

Claro que Helena seria totalmente habilitada para ser chefe dos Quileutes, mas minha menina seria (daqui uns vinte anos, PELO MENOS) uma... sei lá... Uley? Não, Uley, não. Call? – balancei a cabeça – De jeito nenhum.

Quero dizer, não é que eu quisesse que minha filha ficasse para tia, mas eu nem gostava daqueles dois flageladinhos metidos a pervertidos que já grudavam nela feito cachorro no cio desde que nos mudamos.

Acho que vou planejar o casamento da Helena, como fazem os indianos.

Ela me flagrou a encarando e riu.

-Papai, você está com uma cara muito engraçada.

Tá, eu nem queria saber que cara engraçada que era, porque eu estava sofrendo por antecipação. Balancei a cabeça novamente e sorri pra ela, antes de voltar a me concentrar em meus emails.

Era duro, mais duro do que aparentava ser. Mas ali, do lado das minhas irmãs, novamente na lápide da minha família, a ficha caía definitivamente. Ele tinha ido com a mamãe.

Helena fungou em meu pescoço e eu acariciei suas costas enquanto Charlie dizia algumas palavras emocionadas antes de descerem o caixão.

-Papai. – Ela sussurrou, se endireitando para olhar para mim e com as bochechas marcadas pelas lágrimas. – Vou sentir falta do vovô.

Sorri pra ela.

-Todos nós vamos, mas ele está bem. Deve estar caminhando com a vovó Sarah agora.

Helena sorriu, evidenciando suas covinhas.

-Mamãe me disse isso. – Sussurrou também.

Ela deitou no meu ombro novamente e eu olhei para Leah. Ela também olhou para mim e meneou a cabeça. Antes de completar o movimento, Helie se endireitou de novo.

-Ele está _caminhando_? – Fiz que sim. Alguma coisa aconteceu com a minha voz naquele momento. – Então eu não fiz errado. – Completou e deitou novamente.

Depois que o caixão estava coberto que eu descobri o que Helena não fizera errado. Leah tirou da bolsa um porta-retratos grande, do tamanho de uma folha A4, e entregou para Helena, que o colocou junto da lápide. O desenho que fizera pela manhã, para ficar perto do vovô. O que precisava de um álbum cheio de fotos da dona Sarah para ela poder desenhá-los lado a lado, caminhando.

Houve os abraços dos amigos e os sentimentos de pesar, arcos de flores, cravos, lágrimas silenciosas, velhos amigos. E depois de tudo isso pudemos ir pra casa.

Sentei com a Helena para assistir televisão assim que todo mundo estava de banho tomado, principalmente porque Leah tinha me proibido de ajudá-la com o jantar.

Helie me mostrou todos os desenhos de sua pasta, contando uma história para cada um deles antes que Lee nos chamasse pra comer.

Quando entramos na cozinha, a mesa estava repleta de coisas, refratários com muitas variações de comidas. Helena voou para sua cadeira antes que Leah anunciasse qualquer coisa.

-Open Bar de panquecas! Fiz vários recheios, tanto salgado quanto doce. Cada um monta a sua, que tal?

Leah nem tinha terminado de falar e Helena já estava misturando camarão com chedder num potinho menor e comendo puro.

-Adorei a ideia, mamãe! – Falou feliz.

Ambos rimos e eu me aproximei.

-Você precisa de boas notícias. – Lee disse. É, eu precisava.

Dei-lhe um selinho e sentei. Estendi a mão para pegar uma massa de panqueca, mas Leah me impediu.

-Espera, a sua primeira eu já montei.

Dei de ombros e esperei que ela me entregasse. Quando o prato foi posto à minha frente, quase caí duro.

Eu já tinha visto arte em comida antes, mas aquilo...

Engasguei, sem saber o que falar e olhei para Leah, que sorria divertida.

-Tem uma doce também, se preferir.

Ela colocou outro prato do lado. O que estava escrito foi a minha cota.

-Ta falando sério? – Perguntei incrédulo. Leah balançou a cabeça que sim e um riso emocionado saiu de sua garganta.

Levantei, não tendo ideia de como reagir. Por via das dúvidas, beijei-a.

-Olha que legal. – Ouvi Helena falar. – Para-béns papai. É-um menino... O que quer dizer? Quem é um menino?

Ninguém respondeu, apesar de sabermos como Helena fica furiosa quando não é respondida. Mas era o nosso momento, meu e da Leah. Nosso _epic win_.

-Cadê? Quantos meses? – Perguntei, me abaixando para levantar a blusa dela e abrir sua calça, para tocar a saliência em seu ventre.

-Três, quase quatro.

Eu achava que não poderia chorar por um mês, mas as lágrimas estavam me cutucando novamente.

-Do que vocês estão falando?

-Oi menino... – Sussurrei para a saliência. – É o papai... Você vai honrar o legado dos Black...

-Jake? – Leah chamou. Olhei para ela. – Se não se importa, eu já escolhi um nome pra ele.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, eu que escolhi o da Helena mesmo. Qual?

Ela passou a mão nos meus cabelos.

-William.

Enrolei. Não dava pra evitar as lágrimas depôs dessa.

-Sério?

Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

-Obrigado. – Sussurrei.

Beijei sua barriga e Leah sentou no meu colo. Helena esperava respostas nos olhando seriamente e comendo seu camarão com chedder às colheradas.

-E aí? – Falou. Sorri, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Você vai ter um irmãozinho. – Anunciamos ao mesmo tempo e ela quase deixou a colher cair.

-SÉRIO? PAI, EU VENHO PEDINDO ISSO HÁ... SEI LÁ, DESDE SEMPRE! CADÊ ELE?

Quase caímos de tanto rir.

-Menina, você é engraçada. – Comentei.

* * *

**N/A**: AEHO!

E então negads? O que acharam desse cap final? Gostaram? Então eu digo que vocês vão gostar mais ainda porque TEM EPÍLOGO AEWWWWW \o/

Quero saber a opinião de cada um de vocês, ok? Deixem reviews BEEEEEM longos e –q

Gente, nem vou falar muito porque to com a mão coçando pra soltar esse cap pra vocês =D

MUITO obrigada a CADA um que comentou. A maioria de vocês já foi agradecida individualmente. Continuem comentando e – se sentirem no coração – indicando e me dando pontinhos de popularidade Q RSRSRS

Vejo vocês no epílogo, meus baiacus lindos.

E se quiserem falar com a minha pessoa:

Twitter by_ziinha

Tumblr: http: / /sweetby. tumblr. com/

FanBlog: http:/ /jakemmesper. blogspot. com

XOXO

**B**

**N/B**: Ouuuuunt, oh noes, que fooofos meldels *-* Quero morder todos! Essa Helena é a coisa mais linda do mundo e eu vou colocá-la em um potinho, hahaha.

Sem comentários By, essa fic é sem duvidas a sua _Epic Win_ hahahaha *-*

To esperando mais um, mesmo. Pra ontem

**Ju Morganti**.


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"_In the end I wanna thank you_  
_Cuz you make me that much stronger_"  
Christina Aguilera

-Esse menino parece com você, Jake. – Falei rindo. Nós estávamos assistindo Valentine's Day sob o som ambiente dos sapatos de sapateado da Helena, que ensaiava na sala espelhada que fizemos para ela.

-Há-há.

Um mês e meio e eu já estava começando a ficar enorme na mesma proporção que Jacob ficava radiante.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Depois de tudo, ele estava triplamente carinhoso, atencioso. O que acontecera só nos deixara mais fortes.

A campainha tocou enquanto ainda assistíamos ao filme e Helena veio correndo.

-HELENA. O que a gente falou sobre esse sapato dentro de casa? – Ralhei.

-Mas é o... Oi Dr. Edward! – Ela falou feliz ao abrir a porta.

Sentei no sofá e Jake e eu olhamos para a porta sem entender a visita não anunciada. Edward, Bella e a menina logo atrás. Bella pegou Helena no colo.

-Oi Helie. – Cumprimentou alegremente.

-Eu tava ensaiando o sapateado, porque na apresentação todo mundo gostou de mim e se eu ensaiar bastante, posso mudar de turma. – Helena tagarelou. - Mas vi vocês chegando e tive que vir recebê-los, mesmo havendo uma regra aqui em casa sobre eu só andar com esses sapatos – apontou – na sala de ensaio, porque eu tinha que _agradecer_ – deu um abraço apertado em Bella – por terem ido na apresentação e pelos presentes de natal.

-Oh, por nada, Helie. – Bella falou com um sorriso.

-Não liguem pra essa tagarela, a gente ainda não achou o botão que desliga. – Jacob falou, pegando-a do colo de Bella. Enquanto ela falava, nós fomos recebê-los à porta. – Entrem, vou levá-la onde ela pode andar com os próprios pés. Fiquem à vontade.

Sem opção, abri passagem para que eles entrassem na sala. Não levou nem um minuto para Jacob voltar e todos já estarmos sentados. Edward na poltrona, Renesmee no braço da poltrona do pai e Bella na ponta do mesmo sofá que Jake e eu.

-A que devemos a visita? – Jacob finalmente falou, Edward sorriu.

-Nessie tem algo a lhes dizer. – Falou de peito cheio. A menina encarou o pai por um longo segundo, depois olhou para nós e respirou fundo.

-Desculpa, eu acho. – Desembuchou.

-Nessie. – Bella falou firme.

-Olha, desculpa, ok? Confesso que eu usei os meios errados, mas vocês tem que entender...

-Nessie. – Edward cortou e ela fez uma careta.

-O imprint tem um propósito, certo? Eu estava só reivindicando o que é meu. Era. – corrigiu sob o meu olhar. – Seria. – Sorri.

-E você está certa em alguns aspectos. – Jacob começou. – O imprint realmente tem um propósito. E o propósito do meu imprint em você era tornar essa família mais unida. Era por isso.

Não consegui não sorrir mais e ela flagrou esse sorriso. Rolou os olhos, mas _eu vi_.

-Ta, que seja. Desculpa.

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Jake e eu trocamos um olhar.

-Era isso? – Falei. – Tudo bem, a gente aceita as suas desculpas.

Edward e Bella respiraram aliviados.

-Ai que bom.

-Vocês nos deixam muito mais tranqüilos.

-Não queríamos uma desavença com vocês de jeito nenhum. – Falavam juntos e nós gesticulamos para que parassem.

-Mas se você reconsiderar, Jacob. – A voz da menina sobressaiu a dos pais. – Estamos aí.

Crispei os olhos ao mesmo tempo que todo mundo parou de falar. O próprio Jake respondeu.

-Não, obrigado.

-Ah. – Ela fez bico.

-Tenho certeza que existe alguém melhor que eu para amar você.

-É, existe. – Edward emendou logo, visivelmente louco para mudar de assunto. – E ela vai embora com ele em alguns dias.

-Ah é? – Falei surpresa. – Quem? Aquele do olho claro? – Isso a desconsertou um pouco, mas ela não perdeu a pose. Bella foi quem respondeu.

-Sim, o Nahuel. Ele é tão bonzinho, não sei o que aconteceu com essa menina.

Eu sabia, mas não falei. Edward ouviu minha resposta e acho que não gostou muito dela. De qualquer forma, não se falou mais nisso.

-Nós também vamos embora. – Edward disse por fim. – Poderíamos ficar mais alguns anos, mas resolvemos ir pra Utah com o resto da família. É melhor pra todo mundo.

-É mesmo. – Concordei automaticamente. – Bom, boa sorte pra vocês então, eu acho.

-Pra vocês também. – Bella falou carinhosa, mesmo depois do que eu acabara de dizer. – Nos avisem quando ele nascer.

-Claro. – Jake falou empolgado.

Um dos principais motivos para eu ter escolhido a Califórnia como refúgio sete anos atrás era uma semelhança com La Push: o mar. Mesmo ele tendo sido traiçoeiro comigo uma vez e tentado levar minha filha com ele, eu não conseguia me desprender ao fato de que o mar fazia parte do que eu sou. Principalmente porque a casa em que cresci – essa mesma que eu moro agora – sendo a última da reserva antes da praia me dava como quintal justamente a água batendo nas rochas, o som do sal corroendo a madeira das árvores.

-Me chamou aqui por quê? – Ouvi a voz irritante da menina atrás de mim.

Para socá-la, eu quis dizer. Mas não era por isso. A ideia da luva de pelica me agradava muito mais. Me virei para ela, sorrindo.

(Ouçam a música - Misery Business - Paramore http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=tmNQ5zsKbsk)

-Para deixar algumas coisas claras, evitar reincidentes.

Ela só ergueu uma sobrancelha. Incrível como cada ato dela só me deixava mais à vontade.

-Quando eu entrei na revista, você me falou algumas coisas muito interessantes, Renesmee. Como era mesmo? – Me aproximei aos poucos. – Que meu casamento não ia durar, isso. E o que mais? Ah, é. Que era uma questão de tempo até que ele me trocasse por você, tinha essa também. Bom... Eu acho que houve um equivoco aqui. Da minha parte também, porque eu cheguei bem perto de acreditar nisso. Mas o mais importante, Renesmee, é que beleza, você conseguiu um beijo do Jake e sei lá o que mais, não me importa. – Nesse ponto eu já estava muito próxima dela. Dava pra ver a brasa queimando nos olhos dela e isso me dava mais vontade de prosseguir. – Quer saber por quê?

Ela não respondeu. Tinha um grunhido raivoso saindo do peito dela e seus olhos não desgrudavam dos meus. Sorri mais ainda, sentido um gosto diferente em minha língua. Vingança. Doce e fria.

-Você nem precisa me tocar para dizer que está louca para saber o motivo. – Falei mais baixo. – Dá pra sentir a curiosidade _emanando_ dos seus poros. Tudo bem, eu conto, mesmo você não tendo verbalizado. – Aproximei-me mais um pouco e falei mais baixo ainda, num tom mais provocador. – _Eu_ vi todos os sonhos do Jake, todos os desejos, tudo se tornar realidade e sabe do que mais? Nenhum deles tem a ver com você.

O grunhido dela começou a se transformar num rosnado e eu ri, me afastando sem deixar de olhá-la.

-Nenhum envolve você, guria. Desculpa.

Ela soltou um grunhido de ódio quando me virei e disparou correndo na direção da casa do avô. Deu tempo de eu ouvir uma árvore sendo arrancada e jogada longe. Ri mais ainda, entrando em casa e vi Jake se despedindo de Bella e Edward. Me despedi também, avisando que a menina tinha ido na frente.

Ao fechar a porta, olhei para Jacob. Ele me encarava de um jeito divertido.

-Eu ouvi, sabia?

Dei de ombros.

-Não estava preocupada com isso.

Jacob sorriu e eu sorri de volta, satisfeita. Não era por nada não, mas eu o tinha exatamente onde eu queria que estivesse e isso é ótimo.

Desculpe, mas isso é _**ótimo**_.

* * *

**N/A**: Obrigada cada um que leu essa fic e comentou no último capítulo *-*

Quero agradecer à **sweet lips**, **NatalieOliver**, **tamy_black**, **Black_Stone**, **adaryrml**, **monicaS2**, **Aklm**, **leah_susan**, **Anna R**, **Gigiu**, **Julyporto**, **Mychele Day**, **heri**, **amagarrote**, **paular_GTJ**, **cabete**, **kinhaneck**, **leleleth96**, **Milena Black**, **Sully**, **angelgirl2008**, **aleraven**, **paty27** e **Madu** que comentaram no #nyah e **sweet present of nature**, **mô**, **Karol Kimoto**, **Pam**, **Raffa**, **BeBeSantos** e **cacau** que comentaram no FF.

Seria de mais pedir para vocês comentarem aqui e depois irem ler a nota final? Acho que não, né?

**B**

**N/B**: No way, como pode ter acabado aqui ? Assim, do nada? Eu quero o menininho, eu quero a Helie tendo competições, eu quero mais By!

Bom, não vou me prolongar aqui, mas você sabe o quanto eu adoro essa fic e o quanto foi importante pra mim ser beta *-*

Enfim, fim, haha, de mais uma ótima fic sua, como de costume !


	22. Nota Final

**Sell me Candy/Misery Business – Nota final**

DA BETA

Bom, vim aqui uma última vez, com muita dorzinha no meu coração pra me despedir dessa fic.

Quando a fic começou, lá na outra 'temporada' ainda (Sell me Candy) eu já adorei, logo de cara. Porque eu amo a Leah, é sem duvida alguma a personagem mais intrigantes da saga toda. Na minha opinião pelo menos.

Quando a By decidiu continuar e me chamou pra ser beta, nossa, eu fiquei muito feliz. Primeiramente porque eu admiro muito o trabalho da By e gosto muito dela, como escritora e amiga. E ainda, uma fic da Leah!

Mas enfim, pra mim que acompanhei o 'crescimento' dessa fic, li antes que todo mundo, haha, é triste que tenha terminado, mas não consigo achar um fim melhor do que esse.

Eu já me extendi demais aqui, hahaha, mas é isso. Essa é uma das minhas fics preferidas, sem mais.

**Juu Morganti**.

DA AUTORA

Encontramo-nos novamente numa despedida. Chega a ser engraçado o quanto isso é difícil.

Seria interessante de minha parte contar resumidamente minha história com essa fanfic, o que acham?

Bom... Tudo começou há mais de um ano atrás quando tive um ano atrás, quando eu resolvi escrever uma BlackWater tão digna que deveria ser a melhor – por que eu sou competitiva, -s, e eu busco melhorar a cada história que escrevo. A ideia ainda era meio vaga, mas cutucava tanto minha cabeça que um dia eu só consegui dormir após escrever o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo. Sério.

E em poucas semanas vocês já tinham a primeira fase completa e postada.

A parte engraçada é que minha amiga – de faculdade e de vida – Magal (que vocês provavelmente conhecem por Jullie "Dona Emmett" McCarty Cullen) soube da história antes mesmo que estivesse concluída no papel e quase me deu uma bambuzada no lombo caso eu não pensasse numa continuação ~~IMEDIATAMENTE~~. E eu pensei.

28 de abril de 2009, foi quando eu comecei a escrever a primeira fase da SMC. 17 de Maio do mesmo ano – a segunda fase.

Eu não sabia as proporções que minha humilde fic – de auto-realização – tomaria. Com o passar do tempo eu mesma me auto-converti a esse shipper que faz tanto sentido (tanto mais quanto Jake/Ness – devo acrescentar) assim como consegui convencer tantas outras pessoas.

Também devo contar que em nenhum momento o plot se desviou do original que rasurei há um ano e dois meses atrás, mas cada review – cada uma delas – me dava ânimo para prosseguir na escrita e na publicação.

Um ano e três meses, 7 recomendações, aproximadamente 40000 visualizações e mais de 1000 reviews depois, dizemos tchau para essa série.

Sendo franca, dois sites dos quatro me decepcionaram com brigas e mimizices, me levando a fazer o que mais odeio: deixar de publicar, isto é, deixar a história incompleta. Mas mais do que aos outros eu não posso trair a mim mesma e sou muito categórica. O que me chateia de mais, não merece minha atenção.

Mas não devo ser injusta. Existem pessoinhas em dois sites (os outros dois) que me surpreendiam a cada capítulo, preocupadas com a minha demora, falando comigo, me apoiando. São as pessoas do **NYAH** e do **FANFICTION. NET**.

Vocês foram absolutamente importantes nessa longa caminhada e é por isso que eu vou sair distribuindo pontinhos de popularidade para cada um que comentar no epílogo do nyah. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês, que me apoiaram tanto e é o que eu faria também no FF, se pudesse.

Vocês são lindos.

Também tenho que falar de algumas pessoas individualmente.

**Ane** – como sempre – que parou de ler a fic, aquela sem coração ¬¬ Mas ela deve ser citada aqui porque foi ela quem me incitou a começar a escrever cinco anos atrás. Eu não vou conseguir esquecer disso jamais, sem ela eu não estaria aqui.

**Juliana "Dona Emmett"**, que soube da história em primeira mão e me apoiou o tempo todo. Também parou de ler, mas alega que foi porque já sabia de todos os detalhes (apesar de eu ter lido a Teddy também sabendo de tudo que acontecia, mas deixa ela u_u) q

**Juu Morganti**, minha adorável beta em ano de vestibular que vira e mexe me enrolava, mas devolvia o capítulo lindamente *-* Essa menina tem uma paixão pela Leah que eu não consegui pensar em outra pessoa para betar a segunda fase. Obrigada por ter aceito, Ju ^^

**Luciana**, **Tamy**, **Madu**, **July**, **Mychele**, **Pam**, **BeBe**, **Janete**, **Anna R**, **Gigiu**, **heri**, **amagarrote**... eu to só citando as pessoas que consegui lembrar terem comentado no último capítulo e estarem me acompanhando há um bom tempo.

O que quero dizer é que cada um de vocês é importante mesmo.

De tal forma que seria impossível deixá-los "órfãos" de minhas tramas.

SIM, isso significa o que vocês acham que significa! RSRSRSRS

Estou com uma historinha nova que gostaria MUUUITISSIMO que vocês acompanhassem. Alguns já devem tê-la visto por aí, mas hoje mesmo seu prólogo foi postado, juntamente com o epílogo de SMC, como eu havia prometido.

Vou contar um bocadinho do plot para vocês, senhoras e senhores:

Vai ter Jake/Ness e Jake/Leah e a história é focada na Nessie. Primeira pessoa, contada pela própria, pós-BD e baseada na música "The Only Exception" do Paramore.

Meio drama, meio comédia, devo avisar. É algo que só lendo para entender. Q

O nome? **My Way To Believing**. Espero vê-los por lá.

Obrigada de coração mais uma vez. Seeya later ;)

**B**


End file.
